When Wishes Come True
by UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: "I wish you were DEAD, idiot!" When those reckless words rang his ears, his world started to devour. Would our beloved green friend handle the situation well? Or would it take a turn for the worse? Bet ya'll know the answer. Introducing a new character! Readers beware: Long chapters! Cover image by Ceshira. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Dead

When Wishes Come True

By: Jana Ahmed

Hi guys it's the first time for me to publish on fanfiction so please support me to see new stories :).

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. All the characters belong to DC.

**Plz read:  
The writing style is inspired by a SonAmy fanfiction called "Dead Inside", so it's not my idea to make every character talk from their point of view.**

Did you know that season 6 might be coming? Yaaaaay! I'm sooo excited! When I heard about that, I rewatched the series and decided to write about BBRAE.  
Greg Cipes (BB's voice actor) said that if season 6 came out.. BBRAE will happen! I really want it to happen! Here's my first chapter I thought of when I was in bed thinking. Go ahead and R&R!

Ships:  
Beast Boy X Raven (duh..)  
Robin X Starfire  
Cyborg X BumbleBee  
Kid Flash X Jinx

Timeline: Two years after the movie "Trouble in Tokyo"

Ages:  
Robin: 17 Years old  
Starfire: 18 Years old  
BeastBoy: 16 Years old  
Raven: 17 Years old  
Cyborg: 20 Years old

_ENJOY! ;__)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dead**

**5 Feb, 10:00Am****  
Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

It was about 10Am and the day was as usual as it is. I was playing video games, Starfire was playing with Silky, Robin was sitting next to Starfire and was holding some papers that I don't know what they're about and Cyborg was doing something in his room.

Of course, I won against my opponent and started to do my "victory dance" then looked around. I noticed someone was missing, other than Cy.  
"Yo, have any of you guys seen Raven?" I asked, scratching my hair.

Neither Robin or Star were with me, as if I didn't say anything.. Then I asked again:  
"Helloooo? Why aren't you guys answering?"

"I don't know Beast Boy, and please stop talking I'm trying to concentrate here," Robin said in a tone that I didn't like.

Being the youngest member of the team sometimes makes me feel offended, especially from Robin. I think that he feels he is "Baby Sitting" me. Which in times, makes me angry. But I try as possible not to show it. 'Cause if I did, I would harm every member in the team.  
I can't say the same thing for Star, she's a good friend and.. believe it or not, without her; the team will be shattered. We're all happy to have her as a friend and a team member. And she is the one who solves emotional problems. When someone of us feels a bit down, she is the one who is there to help.

Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that they both love each other. Robin is always "the obsessed" one and Starfire is like "the happy-go-lucky" member of the team. This makes them both so different. Yet, they're together; and I'm happy for them.

I gave a small chuckle from what Robin said -although I'm a little bit mad-, then turned to Star. She raised her head and shook it.

"I do not know friend, go see her in her room. She may be there."

"Ok, thanks Star!" I said, heading towards Raven's room.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 10:21Am****  
Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

I stood in front of her room, staring at her door for a moment. I'll admit; I was too scared to knock. I was afraid that I might end up with a broken arm. But then I was like: '_Naah_' and knocked..

No one answered.. so I opened it, and entered her creepy room. I found her but..

_Sleeping_?

She was sleeping on her back, in a strange way, shutting her eyes; As if her soul is about to be taken.

'_That's weird_' I thought '_Raven doesn't often sleep that long_.'

Raven is a good person, a great one actually. She showed that when we were fighting her Red, four-eyed creepy father. She proved that she cares about us and not 'so annoyed' from being in the team. She has a dark side and honestly; I don't care, none of us cares. We're just glad that she's in the team.

And.. I think_ I have a crush on her._

I know that I was complaining about Robin and Starfire being so different.. and me and Raven are probably the most unalike. Like Yin and Yang. But, you know.. Yin can't live without Yang.  
I don't really think that she has the same feelings for me; and.. I'm ok with that. Although it might hurt a bit when she doesn't laugh at my jokes; or hits me for being an Idiot.

But I can't help but still like her.

I closed the door, and tiptoed into the room trying as possible not to wake her up, _'if she realized that I was sneaking into her room I would be dead for sure.' _I thought.

But I know it will be weird if I say.. I wanted her to wake up that time and catch me; because something was a bit.. off.

Suddenly, I tripped over myself and fell down.

"Ow!" I said it out load then: "U-Oh.."

I expected Raven coming and yelling at me, but.. nothing. She didn't even moan or move.  
Raven can sense things. She even said that when we first met. So, what's happening this time? She should be awake and hitting me now..

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
'_Now this is starting to be weird_'

I decided to wake her up, knowing that this was a bit risky; but I wanted to see what was wrong with her. Is she sick? Or just tired and in a deep sleep? Either way it wasn't good.

I shook her gently and called her name in a low voice. Then I stopped, with a shocked expression drawn on my face.

'_She.. She isn't breathing.._' I thought in horror.

I shook her that time as hard as I could while calling her name. I was terrified, my mind was racing and my heart was beating twice as fast.  
Then I stopped, my eyes were wide open in horror, thinking about the worst.

'_Is she dead? Will I never see her beautiful violet eyes again? Or will I never tell her how she was more than just a friend to me? Will we never get married?..  
What the hell am I thinking about right now? I need to do something! ANYTHING!'_

Then, I remembered a something Cyborg told me to do in situations like this.

###########################

_**Flashback:**_

_Cyborg was in the medical room fixing something in the heart rate scanner. I was helping him with handing the tools. Then I asked him a question._

"_Hey, what does this weird looking mask do?" I pointed at a mask with a tube._

_He smiled, "Well, it seems like you don't know anything about medical equipment do you?"_

_I chuckled, "You know me Cy, never interested in these things. But I'm curious about this for some reason,"_

_He held it, "This is a breathing mask, it transfers oxygen to patients that have hard time breathing…"_

_I raised an eyebrow, "When do they have hard time breathing?"_

_He continued to fix the heart rate scanner, "For example, if we're in a fight and one of us got hurt and unconscious, then stopped breathing; someone should give them CPR; then we put them in the medical room and put the breathing mask to make their breathing steady,"_

_I probably didn't understand much, but got confused about one thing.._

"_What's a CPR?"_

_He stopped silent for a moment; looking at the metallic figures in front of him, then started talking, "It stands for __Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, you press on the patient's chest three times; then make lip contact and start blowing in their mouth.."_

"_Wait.. you mean by "lip contact".. Kissing?"_

"_Um.. Yeah." He hesitated._

_I laughed, "Wow, we kiss in emergency!"_

"_Keep in mind that this can save someone's life," he said, I think… a bit angry._

_Still laughing, I said, "Well, I think I'll remember that one for a while.."_

_**End Of Flashback.**_

###########################

I thought that this was probably the right time to use this thing, although it was Raven.. but I was sure she would understand the situation when she wake up.  
_'What did Cy say?' _I thought, trying as hard to remember what the steps were. '_O, Yeah! "Make lip contact with the patient"'_

I knelt down, to make lip contact with her. Then, -before I could do anything- her violet eyes shot open! She sat up suddenly, gasping for breath.

I couldn't believe it! I knew I didn't do anything -yet- but I was really happy that she was back, and breathing!  
I couldn't help but hug her.

"O thank God you're okay! You've scared me to death!" I said, hugging her with a big smile drawn on my face.

Raven didn't smile, which was normal. But what wasn't normal that she pushed me so hard; that I was about to fall from the bed, but caught myself.  
While she was still trying to catch her breath, she gave me a "you're about to be dead" look. But I didn't run, to try to explain what was going on.

Then, she finally spoke:  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? WERE YOU_ KISSING ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP?" _she snapped.

My eyes widen as I stared at her. I couldn't believe it. How could Raven think of me like that?! I'm not a pervert! Nor a guy who will do anything without thinking..  
Well, sometimes I do. But not in these situations! And not with Raven!

"No I was just.."

"AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN *MY* ROOM?"

I frowned, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I shouted.

"Well, I wasn't dead! Now get the hell out of here!" she cried, putting the blankets over her head.

"I-I'm sorry Raven,"  
I realized that she needed to be alone so I turned to the door to get out.

But suddenly, my feelings changed.

"I'M SORRY THAT I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" I shouted, looking towards Raven again.

Raven threw the blankets away, "I NEVER ASKED YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME! I WISH YOU WERE _**DEAD**_, IDIOT!" she shouted back, then threw the blankets again on her head.

I was shocked. She had never said that to anyone, and will never say it! She would be sad if anyone of us was gone, right? That's why she was helping and protecting us all, That's why she is a member in the team.. to save innocent peoples' lives! _But she wishes my death?! She would be pleased if I am gone? _That's.. heart breaking. And it was coming from Raven's mouth.. the girl that I like; the girl that I would do anything for her and try to protect her no matter what.

I turned away, headed to my room, and tried not to let the tears that are threatening to be free to come out.

I entered my messy room, closed the door, sat on my lower bed of my bunk bed, and the tears ran down on my face. I didn't cry, just let the few tears roll down on my cheecks for a few seconds; then I stopped. I wiped them with my sleeves and headed towards my upper bed, then lay on my back.. watching the ceiling for a few moments. Then the train of thoughts came by:

'_Am I not good enough for the Titans? Do they all want me dead but are hiding it? Why is Raven so harsh on me? I was just giving help and she didn't even listen to my explanation. Sometimes she's good with me and sometimes I feel like she hates me. And I don't know what to believe.._'

And it continued like a non-ending train..

* * *

**5 Feb, 10:50Am****  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

I opened my eyes, and then stretched my arms. My vision was a bit blurry. I shook my head to clear my sight.  
I was in my room, lying on my bed. I checked my creepy looking clock -which I like by the way- that was hanging on the side wall..

'_10:53.. huh? I'm late. But why didn't anyone wake me up?'_

I sat on the side of my bed, put on my blue boots. I kept stretching as my muscles were clumsy, then headed to my closet to put on my blue cloak.  
There was a weird feeling, like.. I didn't remember anything. Except for one thing.. my nightmare.

I didn't want to bother myself and remember what my nightmare was about, nor wanted to tell anyone about it. I wasn't in a good mood either. But, as usual, I couldn't show it; to not blow up the whole tower.

I decided to get some herbal tea downstairs; at least it makes me fresh again. I headed downstairs to the living room and opened the door. Robin and Starfire were cooking.. I think?

Both of them turned to me and Star greeted me with her bright smile.  
"Greetings friend!"

I headed towards them, they were both covered with some green.. jell?.. all over their aprons, hairs and faces.

"Hey.. Star." Then I turned to Robin, "Sorry I'm late Robin"

"It's ok." said Robin with a smile.

"Friend! Come join us in making my special Tamaranean Glorrk!" said Star, holding her hands together.

"Thanks. I just wanted to make my tea and return to my room," I said, without looking at her and heading to my kettle.

Star's smile disappeared, then looked at me with concerned eyes, "What's the matter.. friend? You look.. depressed."

"Nothing. I'm just.. not in the mood to do anything."

"Are you feeling tired? Will you not be able to fight with us today?" said Robin, crossing his arms.

"No.. I just.. need to be alone for some time."

"As you wish, Raven. And.. speaking of being alone.. where's Beast Boy?" Robin looked around the living room.

I don't know why when Robin mentioned his name.. my heart made a loud beat. As if.. I did something terrible to him. I looked around.

"M-Maybe he's with Cyborg and they're fixing something together" I hesitated, looking again towards the boiling kettle and holding it with my right to pour the water in my cup.

Robin raised an eyebrow, still crossing his arms, "Well actually no because Cyborg doesn't want anyone to interrupt him. Wonder what he's doing.."

Suddenly.. I remembered what I had done.  
He came, I woke up, I saw him kissing me before I sat up, I shouted, he shouted, I..

"I WISH YOU WERE _**DEAD**_, IDIOT!"  
"..YOU WERE _**DEAD**_, IDIOT!"  
".._**DEAD**_, IDIOT!"  
".._**DEAD**_,.."  
DEAD!

The voice of me saying that word echoed in my head, DEAD? I would never say that to anyone!

Suddenly, I felt my left hand burning. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my cup. It was empty; because I had poured the boiling water all over my hand.

I couldn't resist the pain and made a loud "Oww!"

Robin and Starfire ran to me; Robin put the kettle away and ordered Star, "Starfire! Get some cold water in a bowl from the bathroom!"

Star nodded and quickly flew towards the bathroom. Robin held my hand and slowly made me sit on the couch.

"Are you ok?" he asked, confused.

"I-I don't know," I said, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" he asked concernedly.

Just before I could talk, Starfire came with some cold water.  
I put my burned hand in it; it hurt. But I didn't scream in pain or anything.

"Raven.." Starfire called my name and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, "What happened? You looked.. concerned.."

"Yeah.. you just.. froze for a moment." said Robin.

"I.. I remembered something. I don't know if it was in my nightmare or happened in real life but.." I paused with a sigh.

Robin put a hand on my other shoulder,"Raven.. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't talk." He said with a smile drawn on his messy face, "Just.. do what will make you pleased."  
Starfire agreed and nodded with a small smile.

I smiled, "Thanks," I paused "I'll just.. go and apologize to someone"

They nodded, and I lifted my hand away from the water. Star gave me a cloth, and returned to Robin who was in the kitchen; waiting for her to continue making the weird looking food.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 11:10Am****  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

Like I said, I wasn't sure if it was in my nightmare or happened in real life. But, the tower being so quite meant that the jokester is upset.  
Which meant that that happened in reality.

My burnt hand was now a bit greyish than my normal skin. I didn't want to show it in front of him; afraid he might ask me what happened and I would be forced tell him what actually happened. So, I put on my hood, and hid my hand under my cloak.

I couldn't believe that Beast Boy was trying to kiss me. Like… he isn't that type of guy who kisses girls in their sleep. He's not a pervert. Then.. Why? I tried to come out with an excuse for him but.. nothing worked.

I headed to Beast Boy's room and knocked.

"Don't come in!" he answered quietly. But I was pretty sure that he was angry.

Beast Boy is.. funny. I'll admit, every time he tells a joke I can hear happiness - the pink-cloaked version of me in nevermore- burst out in laughter. But I can't actually show it. It will be pretty weird. Raven and Laughing? I don't think that they can be together in one sentence.  
He's the youngest member in this team; which makes him more likely to get hurt. Sometimes I feel it's my job to protect him. I know that he's strong.. SO strong; but just when he is angry or upset or.. out of control.

"I'm Raven" I said, hoping that he would change his mind.

He was silent for a minute. Then finally, "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

I didn't like his way of talking, but I figured out that **I **was his problem.

"Can I first come in?"

He sighed, "OK"

I entered his messy room, but didn't close the door. I saw him lying on his upper bunk bed, facing his back to me.

"Now, what do you want?" He asked without looking at me.

"Well, about what happened.." I paused, hoping that he would turn himself and meet my eyes; but.. he didn't, and didn't respond.

After like half a minute, I broke the silence of the room.

"I think that you probably didn't know but I'm immortal.. I mean.. can't be dead because.." I paused with a sigh "I'm half demon"

"Well that was probably clear.." he said in a sarcastic tone.

HE WAS JOKING ABOUT MY DARK SIDE?

I started to get mad, I flew to the upper bed and stood on it. He didn't get scared as usual, and didn't move. Then I snapped, putting a finger towards him, "Hey, I'm trying to apologize here and you're NOT helping me!"

Beast Boy stood up and finally met me in the eyes in anger.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE YET! AND HEY, WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT MY FEELINGS IF YOU WANT ME DEAD?" he shouted.

My eyes widen. I was afraid a bit; Not _from_ him, but _for_ him. The last time I saw him like that was the day we fought Adonis and the chemicals messed with his DNA system, which turned him into a Were-Beast. It was pretty terrifying; yet, he was saving my life. That time, it wasn't the chemicals that were messing with him, it was his anger!

For some reason, I ignored the first part of his sentence, but got mad at the second part: "I wasn't in a good state back then. PLUS, YOU WERE KISSING ME IN MY SLEEP!" I shouted back.

"**I WASN'T KISSING YOU!**"he shouted, with the loudest voice he could ever make, "I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU THAT CPR OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED 'CAUSE I WAS AS SCARED AS HELL AND THOUGHT I MIGHT LOSE YOU OR SOMETHING!" he yelled; and stopped, trying to breathe.

My eyes widen and I froze '_He.. he was afraid to lose me? He was giving me CPR; because he cared about me and was scared of my death!'_

Now everything made sense!

"R-Really?" I said, suddenly surprised. I saw two tears coming from his green eyes, but he turned his face quickly and wiped them with his sleeve. Then he turned again to me, but didn't meet my eyes.

"If you don't want to believe me, then don't! Now go away please." he said, his voice cracking. Then sat on his bed and faced his back to me again.

I didn't know what to say.

"Beast Boy.. I.."

"It's ok Raven"

I frowned, "What do you mean 'it's ok?'"

"It's ok. Don't worry. I won't turn into a beast and hurt anyone. I will.. try to control myself."

I was confused. Did he.. read my mind?

"I just need to be alone for some time.." He continued, "And I don't wanna fight anyone today either."

I was surprised, "W-Why?"

"Just.. tell Robin that"

I sighed, "As you wish"

Before I had closed the door, I glanced one glance at him.  
He wasn't looking at me, but I saw him shivering a bit. Maybe he felt my eyes looking at him. I turned again, and closed his door.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Please Read: I know guys that my grammar is bad, and forgive me for that. But I don't speak English, I'm Arabian AND 14; so yeah.. I'll try as hard as possible to let you see what I'm imagining. Thanks. :)**

Next chapter: The hidden Titan will appear! Stay tuned to know what he was doing!

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Spies

Hi, it's me again with a new chapter! Woo!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything :'( . All the characters belong to DC.

_In this chapter, be aware of the timing. It's important!_

**5 Followers, 5 Favorites and 200+ views! Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting that from the first chapter! I might cry out of joy right now! XD.  
But if you have reviewed I would have literally cried out of joy lol XD.**

**Again, thank you!**

**My opinion about the chapter**: Not as good as the first one.

_ENJOY! ;__)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spies**

**5 Feb, 11:17Am  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

I walked in the hallway, my head was down. I had so many feelings: regret, confusion, sorrow and guilt; which were all bad.

My mind was loaded with questions about what the hell did I do, and why did I do that. I realised that I didn't have the chance to apologize, nor drank my tea. I didn't even know how will I open a conversation with him again. And I was sure that he won't tell me jokes the next time I see him. Beast Boy 's like a stupid younger brother you know very well, that you expect his every reply and coming action. But today, I was surprised by his sudden anger, and cold replies.

I couldn't blame him though, this was all my fault. I didn't even think that he might be saving my life, or at least thinking that he was. Anyways, how did he even know about this stuff? He never shows interest in medical rescuing.

I reached my room and closed the door. I was roaming for a few minutes, hoping to stop my emotions from loading inside me and calm down a bit.

But I probably failed.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:12Am  
Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

"BOO-YAH!" I said in excitement, after building my hottest, coolest and advanced machine of all time.

My human forehead was sweating and I needed to relax after working from 6AM till now. I wanted to drink some fresh water downstairs and introduce my new baby to Robin and then BB. I was sure that BB will be so excited and would try to use it, and so will Starfire. But Na-ah, No way.

I was walking in the hallway, then suddenly someone shouted.

"What the hell?" I went to check and found out that the sound was coming from BB's room.  
As I approached, I heard BB's voice and then, _Raven's?_

I wanted to check, _'maybe he's done something stupid again and Raven is punishing him,'_ I thought with a smile.

I pushed my back against the wall (at the right side of the door) and turned my face to look inside. Raven was standing on the upper bed but I couldn't see BB, because she was blocking my view.

At first they were silent for a moment, but then Raven shouted:  
"I wasn't in a good state back then. PLUS, YOU WERE KISSING ME IN MY SLEEP!"

My human eye widened, Beast Boy was kissing Raven in her sleep?

Of course I know that he has a crush on her. It's so obvious. The way he talks to her, the way he tries to make her laugh all point to that he likes her. He never admitted in front of me though; but I know BB very well. He's my best friend. And I knew that he would never do something like that.

I couldn't see his reaction because of Raven, but I thought that either he'll apologize, or frown and say that he didn't do it.

But his reply surprised me:  
"I WASN'T KISSING YOU! I WAS TRYING TO GIVE YOU THAT CPR OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED 'CAUSE I WAS AS SCARED AS HELL AND THOUGHT I MIGHT LOSE YOU OR SOMETHING!" he yelled; and stopped, trying to breathe.

My jaw dropped as I heard that. Beast Boy shouted to Raven?! And CPR? Did he remember our conversation in the medical room?  
_'Why would he do that?' _I thought_ 'Did she faint or something? But she thought that he was kissing her in her slee-; ooh.'_

I understood everything now, he went to her room, saw her sleeping and thought that she was unconscious, tried to do CPR and she thought that he was kissing her.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation; they were talking in a low voice. Suddenly, Raven turned to get away. I ran silently and hid behind another wall, to not let her see me.

Raven seemed upset when she was walking towards her room, but I couldn't go and tell her that I had spied on them. She would spank me if she knew that.

I decided to talk to BB. So I waited a moment and then went to his room and knocked.

"Please… whoever you are, I don't want to talk," his voice cracked.

'_Is he crying?' _I thought in surprise.

"BB, are you ok? It's me, Cy."

"I-" he breathed, "I'm ok, just don't want to talk."

'_Yup, he's definitely crying. I'm sure.'_

I ignored what he said and opened his door.  
He was sitting on his upper bed, and facing his back to the door. He was hugging his knees; and burying his face in them.

"I told you… not to come in," he said, wiping his tears with his sleeve. His voice was fainting between each word.

I closed his door, "I couldn't, I knew that something was wrong with you."

He lifted his head and looked at the wall in front of him: "You were watching us, weren't you?"

My eyes widen, "H-How did you know?!"

"I saw you."

"But I couldn't see you at all."

"After I shouted at her, I saw your red eye looking at us. Maybe you didn't notice."

"Ok, you got me. I WAS spying on you. But I don't know what the hell was going on back then." I chuckled, hoping that he would explain.

"Nothing happened."

"SAY WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! You were shouting to each other! How could you call that nothing?" I shouted, as I couldn't stand the fact that he didn't want to tell me.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, EVER!" he shouted.

I calmed down. I knew he didn't want to explain, but I also knew that he wanted to talk to someone. He looked like… he was fighting with his thoughts.

"I'm sorry BB," I said, "I just… wanted to know what happened to you both." I looked at the floor.

He was silent for a moment, and wiped a few tears rolling down his cheeks again. Then turned his head to me and said, "I'm sorry Cy, I couldn't handle my own emotions. But I'm better now." He said with a smile.

I was happy to see his smile again. I smiled and climbed to the upper bed and sat on its edge. He was leaning on the wall, bending his knees.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:14Am  
Richard "Dick" Grayson's (Robin's) Point of view:**

"Did you hear that, boyfriend Robin?" Starfire said suddenly and looked up, while she was holding our bowl of Glorrk.

I was sitting on the U-shaped couch, looking at some important papers. Star was cleaning our mess in the kitchen. Our Glorrk was good, at least she told me that. I didn't eat it, I just enjoyed learning a new recipe from her country.

Well, after we kissed in Tokyo, we declared our love for each other, and decided to start a relationship. Can't say how happy I was in our first date, and she probably had the same feelings too. Now, it has been two years since we defeated Brushogun in Tokyo, two years and we still love each other. I can't even bare thinking to be without her, beside her.  
I love her so much, and trust her with all my heart. I'm planning on our marriage after two years from now.

Of course I had heard it too, it was shouting.

I looked at her, "Yeah, I think someone's arguing with another."

"Can we go and see?"

"No, I think I know who are arguing. And we should leave them."

"Are you talking about friend Beast Boy and friend Raven?"

"Yeah" I turned to the papers again.

"Why could not we interrupt them? They may not be friends anymore!" Starfire seemed worried.

"Don't worry," I turned to her with a smile, "After some time they'll apologize to each other and everything goes back to normal."

She smiled, "As you wish, Robin."

I know that Beast Boy and Raven have a special bond; which could never be broken. They're like a brother and a sister who can't be separated from each other. They protect each other with all what they've got. Even -to my surprise- when they're out of control.

When they argue; I know that either they're joking or will apologize at once. And when Raven said she was going to apologize to someone; I was sure that she was talking about Beast Boy; 'cause Cyborg wasn't available at the moment.

I'm also concentrating on some terrible crimes happening the last few weeks: Building explosions, hundreds of people killed, and 9 banks have been stolen. People are afraid and confused; some lost their lovers or their parents, and decided to move to another place. While the others who can't afford that; stays in terror.

The biggest problem is when we get to that crime scene; nothing is found. It's like that terrorist vanishes into thin air. And usually the people who are close to the crime scene be unconscious, because they were exposed to Carbon Monoxide, which is a very toxic gas. The people usually die after a few days.

So there are no witnesses of who does this.

It looks like the doer loves torture, in every way. Lots of them killed with their clothes ripped off, many seemed tortured to death, others were bruised everywhere, lots and lots were killed by the toxic gas, and many were suffocated to death by a bare hand; which was probably his or hers.  
He/she seems so powerful, and so sneaky. And I'm sure all of this is done by one person.

People blame us for not protecting their lovers, and sometimes sue us. I know these people are going through a terrible time, so I can't blame them.

Due to all this, I made my team train harder and harder every day. I know this isn't their fault, but we need to protect innocent people with all what we've got. They were so tired yesterday and begged me to make today an off day. I knew that they needed to rest due to the pressure put on their shoulders, so I let them have some fun today. But a murder doesn't rest.

I asked Cyborg if he could make a new weapon that'll be useful. And I know Cyborg won't disappoint me.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 11:22Am  
Richard "Dick" Grayson's (Robin's) Point of view:**

After Starfire had finished cleaning, she sat beside me to check the papers I'm holding. She rested her chin on my shoulder, looking at the paper with curiosity..

"What is taking so much attention from you, Robin?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to find out who is the one behind all these crimes," I said, folding the papers.

She lifted her head suddenly, "But today is the off day!"

I looked at her, "Well, not for the criminal, so not for me." Then I looked at the papers again.

She looked at the ground in disappointment. I glanced at her, then slightly started to feel bad.

"Aw, don't be upset," I smiled, "I promise when this mess ends we'll have some fun together again." I kissed her forehead.

She gave a small smile, "I understand that you want to catch the bad guy so much, but can you at least rest?"

"Don't worry about me, I don't push myself too hard."

She gave me a grin, folding her arms.

"Okay I do sometimes." I chuckled.

"So do not push yourself." She kissed my cheek.

I nodded without looking at her.

We were silent for a moment, the she suddenly smirked, "I am thinking of going to sneak and know what happened to our friends, join me?"

"I told you to leave them alone, Star. They're_ Beast Boy _and _Raven_, they'll be okay. After a while, they'll get along again."

She didn't seem to get what I'm saying. She stared at me for a while and then flew towards their bedrooms. I knew from the beginning she was going to do that anyways. I sighed shaking my head with a smile on my face.

Then, something caught my attention..

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:22Am  
Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View :**

After she had closed the door, I couldn't control myself.  
I felt my emotions like a truck hitting my heart. I couldn't help but sob quietly as I was thinking weather am I going to talk to her again or not. I didn't want to shout at her, but my anger got the best of me. After I saw the shock and disbelieve in her eyes, I got terrified from myself. I started shaking as I was sobbing after she left.

I knew that the look in her eyes wasn't just surprise, it was also fear. Fear of me losing control of the beast inside me; like the last time I argued with her. But I promised her that I wouldn't let that happen again.

I wish that Cyborg had knocked later, I wanted to continue crying. It lets out all of my emotions and makes me better. But I didn't want him to know, he would call me a cry baby. So I stopped.

I sat, leaning my back against the wall. I was pleased with the silence; as I didn't want to talk. But I think that it was uncomfortable for him and wanted to open a conversation.

I sighed.

After like, 3 minutes, he started talking, "So…" he started, "Why were you crying?" he said in a sneaky smile.

My eyes widen. _'How did he know? Like.. I didn't make any voice or sobbed loudly!'_

"W-What?" I hesitated, "I-I wasn't crying!" I looked away.

His creepy smile grew even wider, "BB! I know you very well. You can't lie to me!"

I sighed, "God, I hate that smirk! And that look! Stop doing that to me!" I said, chuckling.

He chuckled, "Then you are admitting that you were crying!"

I sighed heavily, "Ok, I was crying. C'mon, call me a cry baby." I said in a depressing voice.

He was silent for a moment, then he snapped, "What are you saying? Yes, sometimes I call you that, but when you're ok. You're not ok right now. Plus, do you think I'm that evil?"

I looked at him, "Ok, ok! Calm down. I'm sorry. But that's what you often do, so I figured out that you might mock me now."

"Fine.." He paused, "I still want to know what happened!"

I looked at him for a moment, then looked at the bed sheets, "I-" I started, "I was trying to do something good; but she thought that I was doing something terrible; which I never do. Then she wished for something awful. Then she came to do something good.. but turned bad. Then I.." I talked so fast and breathed heavily as I felt my emotions racing in me again, I gripped hardly on the bed sheets.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. What is wrong with you BB? I can't understand anything!" he interrupted

"I-.. I'm sorry," I sobbed, "I can't talk, Cy! And I can't fight today. I'm afraid I might hurt any of you." I finally let my emotions out.

My vision was blurry due to the tears in my eyes, and I was sobbing louder than the last time. I couldn't hear anything except my sobbing. I didn't even hear what was Cyborg saying.  
I cried for like god knows how long until I calmed down a bit. Then I finally heard him.

"..BEAST BOY! OH MY GOODNESS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ARE YOU BACK?!" He had the most shocked expression I've ever seen.

I noticed that my position had changed, and I was now lying on the floor. My clothes were in a bad condition. And I had a wound on my right side, it was bleeding. I tried to sit up and breathed hardly. He was catching his breath and was looking at me with either anger, or gladness.

"W- What? What happened?"

He finally said, "You turned into a _Beast_ and almost killed me!"

My heart literally stopped, and my eyes widen, "W-What?" I mumbled, and tears were starting to form in my eyes again. "I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He was catching his breath, "It happened in a split second, Beast Boy! I suddenly found you growling and your eye got thinner; then you turned into a beast! You jumped from the bed to the floor, and you were still crying in that form, tears were still formed in your eyes. I tried to talk to you but you waved your hand and almost hit me hard, but I dodged quickly. You kept waving anywhere and broke everything in your way! Thank goodness the door was closed 'cause you didn't know how to open it! Or you would go to the living room and break everything too! You turned to me and were going to attack me if I didn't knock you out with my hand-canon!" he seemed angry, but he did understand what was happening.

My wound hurt so much, and tears were formed in my eyes. I wanted to sob again, but knowing that it would be a disaster, "I- I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's happening to me! I'm sorry!" I buried my face in my hand, ashamed of what I had done. My other hand was on my wound. I breathed heavily again and talked faster.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said in a gentle voice, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, buddy! Think about who you love; and what makes you pleased."

I calmed down a bit, and thought about Raven. I remembered when she hugged me after defeating Malchior. I was confused and surprised that day; and didn't know what to say. Well, Cy ruined the moment with our Stank Ball game. And Raven got her revenge for me. I smiled a bit when I remembered that.

My breath got steady again and I sighed deeply, "Thanks Cy, I'm sorry."

"I need to get you to the medical room, your wound state is getting worse. I'm sorry, I had to do it," He said in an apologetic tone.

"It's Ok, I just need new clothes. Can you bring me a uniform from the closet?"

"Ok," he said, and got me one.

He helped me stand and we both headed to the medical room.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:27Am  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

I was in my room, silent, staring at the floor. I didn't want to let my emotions out, knowing that a disaster will happen in my room. I know exactly what will happen if my emotions got the best of me; everything will explode. So I kept it to myself. Anyways, I always do that, so what was new?  
I decided to meditate to calm down. I hoped that no one would do a crime today; since I didn't want to fight, I was too tired.

I floated and closed my eyes, chanting my usual spell, "Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos"

Suddenly someone rushed to the room, opened the door and closed it quickly. I opened my eyes and was surprised that it was..  
"Starfire?!" I asked in surprise, "What's wrong with you?"

She was gasping her breath, "Apologizing to you, Raven. But I was spying on Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"You what?!" I said in disbelieve, and sat on the bed. Starfire doesn't often do that. "Why?"

She caught her breath, then looked at me, "Because.." She looked at the ground, "I heard the shouting from the living of the room, and I wanted to know if you and Beast Boy will be friends again.."

I was both shocked, and angry, "You know that spying is not good." I frowned, shaking my head in disappointment.  
Then I lifted my head, "And heck, did our shouting reach to the living room?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for scaring you, Star." I said depressinglyy, touching my forehead with my hand, "I myself don't even know if I'm gonna talk with him again."

She didn't make a reaction, and looked at the ground, silent. I felt that she knew something I don't, but she wasn't sure if she could share it with me or not.

"Is there something bothering you, Star?"

"I.." she held her arm, "I am concerned for Beast Boy."

"Why, Did something happen?" I asked, suddenly afraid.

She looked at me, then nodded slightly.

'_Please don't tell me what I'm thinking of..' _I thought in terror.

I tapped on the side of the bed and invited her to sit beside me, she came, "I could not see what was happening in the room, but I heard it. After I had reached the door, I put my ear on it. I could not hear that much at the beginning, but then someone was crying loud.. I am guessing it was Beast Boy. Then, I heard the screaming and the shouting from Cyborg, and a growling from a strange animal. The door was banging loudly and then I heard Cyborg's cannon of the laser shooting; the creature screamed, and then everything stopped. After a few moments, I heard the footsteps, and I hurried into your room."

I was concerned, then asked suddenly, "Didn't you see Beast Boy's state after coming out of the room?"

She shook her head slightly, "No, I wasn't in concentration. But I think that they were going to the medical room, I heard Cyborg saying that."

I stared at the ground, horrified. I hoped that what was on my mind wasn't true. But "a growling animal", door was banging, Cyborg was shouting, and then Cyborg's laser cannon shooting all pointed that my thoughts were true.

"You know, Raven?" She interrupted my thoughts, "This made me remember when he turned to the beast that day, when he was saving you from Adonis. Do you remember that day?"

I frowned, "Yes, and that's what I'm afraid of. When he turns into a beast; it means that his emotions are overloading him. He could not be stopped until he is hurt badly, or injured. That means that Cyborg shot Beast Boy."

She gasped immediately, covering her mouth, "A- Are you sure?"

I nodded, "That's the only explanation that I can come up with, if what you're saying is true."

There was silence. Both of us were now afraid, and thinking about the worse.

"But Raven, what would make Beast Boy overloading the emotions?" she asked.

I was silent for a moment, "I guess.. because we argued today." I looked down.

"Oh, yes." She said, then looked at me seriously, "I am wanting to know what happened!"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you. Just because I want to talk to someone, then we'll go see what's going on outside."

She was over-excited to know what had happened, and looked at me joyfully.

I told her everything, and she listened carefully. She didn't interrupt me or ask a million questions like she does every time. When I finished, she just asked a single question, "Raven, do you have.. the feels?"

My eyes winded. I knew exactly what was she talking about, but I pretended to be stupid, "What do you mean?"

"The feels.. for him." she repeated.

I didn't want to pretend to be stupid anymore, "Ah, you mean.. like him?"

She nodded.

I sighed and stared at the ground, "I'll be honest with you Star," I lifted my head, "But I don't know. I mean, he's cute.."

She interrupted joyfully, staring at me, "Mmhm"

"And understands me well.."

"Mmhm"

"And.. tells bad jokes," I smiled slightly at that one.

"Mmhm"

"Stop! You're making me nervous!" I chuckled, and pushed her head with my hand.

"Then you have the feels! Oh Raven! I am so delighted with you!" she hugged me.

"Hey!" I pushed her, "No I don't!"

She looked at me, in a creepy way, "Yeeeees Raven, you do!"

"NO!" I crossed my arms, and avoided eye contact with her.

"The million yesses! Look at you; you're like a tomato now!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled, "Pff! Okay, okay! I'll admit, I "have the feels". I can't hide it anymore anyways."

"Yaaaay! I am correct!"

My eyes glowed, and I grabbed her, "But don't ever EVER tell anyone, understand?" I said in a demonic tone.

She didn't seem frightened, "Okay! I am promising!"

I sighed, "I think we should go to the medical room now and see what's going on." I said in a serious tone, standing up.

She nodded, "Agreed, let's go!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**4400 words! Woo-wee!**

The incidents are too slow, even the time passes by very slowly! I know, but I like it! XD

I'm sorry that I didn't make Starfire talk exactly like in the show; and made Raven out of her character at the end, but just to help continue the incidents.

Did you like the ending of Raven confessing her feelings? If you did, review!

Next chapter: You'll know what caught Robin's attention. Stay tuned to follow the incidents!

* * *

**Question:  
Who do you think the villain will be? If you have ideas, comment to let me know. :)**

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences?

Boom! Again with a new chapter!

Disclaimer: *sobs* I.. I don't own anything *cries* :'( All the characters still belong to DC.

_**Again, be aware of the timing. Super-duper important!**_

**WARNING: Can I call it torture? Okay, ****TORTURE****. If you think you can't handle some violence; skip to Cyborg's point of view.**

Okay, I won't lie, but -spoiler alert- your jaw will drop several times in this chapter (Is that a good thing?).

**My opinion about the chapter:** To be honest, I HATE this chapter. I think its weak, boring and have tons of grammatical mistakes but.. what shall I do? I can't continue the plot without it.

I'm sorry if I gave you bad influence before you even read it XD. But I like being honest to not let you be disappointed.

_ENJOY!__ (I hope)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Consequences?**

**5 Feb, 7:15Am  
A part in Jump City, an unknown place:**

"So, you've decided to come here after all." Said a teen's voice, her accent was a bit off. Her smirk was the only thing visible from the shadows. Her pale white hands were holding two knifes, and was hitting one with another. The chair she was sitting on was almost functional. She was crossing her legs in pleasure.

An almost 17 year old guy was thrown in front of her on the ground; in a horrible condition, and was tied with ropes. He was well known between the heroes, yet he was a villain.

"I couldn't resist your offer," said another deep voice, "Here is the kid, he's yours. Do whatever you like with him."

"Now _that's _what I've been waiting to hear!" she laughed in pleasure, and got up from her seat. Her long, loose hair rested on her shoulders. Her pair of boots was like the color of her heart; black. Her crop-top was bloody-red, her shorts were part black part red, and she had tan skin. She was gorgeous, but darkness filled her eyes.

She walked towards the boy, and looked scornfully at him. Then kicked him in the most injured part of his body; his right leg.

The boy screamed in pain, and coughed many times.

"O, how I love hearing cries!" she laughed, "Tell me, what do you know about the Titans; _**Red X**_?"

The boy breathed heavily, he wasn't ready to talk. He didn't even know how the hell did he get there.

"What.." he finally started, after catching his breath, "What's your advantage from my answer?"

"NO QUESTIONS, YOU SCUM!" she kicked him again, harder. Red X moaned loudly, his black suit was all covered in blood, and his right leg was now bleeding more. He -unfortunately- lost his belt which was filled with Xenothium, or else, he wouldn't have been here.

He coughed many times; each time was heavier than the other. The young lady was pleased with each bloody cough, "Well, did you like it?" she asked evilly.

"More than anything in the world," he replied with a scornful laugh.

She frowned, and kicked his face. Blood dripped from his mouth, and his mask flew off.  
His face was covered with blood, so his facial look wasn't clear.

She got him by his hair, and looked carefully at him. He had pale green eyes, but the rest was hidden under his blood.

"Pleased now, Ma'am?" he had a challenging smirk, which was pretty annoying for her.

"Tell me what you know about the Titans or.." she put the knife across his neck.

A smile was drawn on his bloody face, "Or what?" He laughed, "What will _you _do? You need information!"

She frowned in annoyance. He was right.

But then, her expression changed to a smirk. She cut the knife through his leg. The boy couldn't resist as he screamed in pain. Fresh blood was now dripping from his leg. She held his neck, "Yes, I won't kill you. But I can torture you until I get bored. I love hearing you scream anyway."

The boy breathed heavily, and was suffocating. He needed to stay strong and not faint. Or she'll kill him without him knowing. He wasn't ready to die that day, "I'm.. not going say anything until you answer my question." He finally said seriously, chocking.

"O," she lost her grip on his neck; he caught his breath heavily, "So you want to know why I need to kill them so bad?"

She gripped on his uniform, and grabbed him to her angry face, "THEY HAVE _**KILLED**_ MY FATHER! AND MADE MY MOTHER SUFFER TILL SHE DIED! I WOULD'VE HAD A YOUNGER BROTHER NOW UNLESS THOSE F#CKING ASSHOLES KILLED MY DAD! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME? I'M AN ORPHAN NOW BECAUSE OF 5 KIDS!" she shouted then let him, and breathed heavily.

Red X's eyes winded, he couldn't believe what he heard. Robin and his team don't kill, but defeat. So how?

She grabbed the knife out of his leg, he screamed wildly until he calmed down. Then started, "What do you want from me now?"

"Information, I know that you know them well. Tell me about their weakest points, and how I can defeat them easily."

"You have _**Slade**_ here to ask, why do you need _my_ information?"

They both glanced at the man in the back, who was crossing his legs and silent, just watching and enjoying what he's seeing.

The lady turned back to the tied boy, "It seems that after Mr. Slade's "death", he forgot about all the things that happened between him and the Titans." She laughed.

Red X didn't seem to believe that, but he decided to tell her all what he knows, "But let me go after I tell you." He frowned.

She smiled, "I don't trust you. You might go and tell someone about anything."

He smiled, "Don't worry. I work alone, and I keep my promises. They don't even mean anything to me anyways."

She looked at him for a moment.. thinking. The boy seemed to be telling the truth; but she couldn't trust him just because he said that. She rolled her eyes, "Fine."

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 8:00Am  
A part in Jump City, an unknown place:**

A body was lying on the ground, its hands were tied together with a rope. The boy was closing his eyes; lying on his back. He was still covered in blood all over his body, and his uniform turned red after being black. He seemed sleeping, or unconscious.

The teen was sitting on a chair, staring at the boy on the ground. Silently, she seemed smiling a bit, while brushing her fingers through his bloody face and hair. The boy coughed from time to time shaking, but didn't wake up. It was clear that he was very exhausted, and was finally resting.

A man was sitting in the shadows behind, just looking at them both.

"You think that you will succeed?" he finally asked, crossing his legs.

"What do you mean?" she turned her head to Slade and frowned, "They can't even stop me until now!"

"Don't underestimate them, they're powerful, and you know that."

She had an evil smirk, "Don't worry, I'll make them suffer one by one; from the weakest member to the strongest. Robin will be dead today. It'll be the worst day of their lives, just like they made my every day the worst day." Her laugh echoed through the walls, and threw the knife through Robin's picture on a wall.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:27Am  
Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

I helped Beast Boy stand on his feet. His arm was wrapped around my neck, and as soon as I lifted him up; he was about to fall on his face again. His balance wasn't steady, and so was his breath. I needed to get him downstairs as soon as possible.

I felt very bad shooting at him with my strongest weapon. But, what else could have I done? He doesn't stop in that form until he's knocked out.

I knew quite well that his emotions were over-loading him, especially when he started sobbing loudly; but I couldn't imagine him transforming without knowing, and try to hurt _me_! I thought that he got hold of this form and could control it already.

I looked at him walking silently beside me, wrapping his right arm around my neck; and the other was on his bleeding wound. For the first time, I couldn't possibly be certain about what might be on his mind. Was he thinking about what happened between him and Raven? Or his sudden transform? Or was he thinking what could've might happen if I didn't shoot him?  
What I was certain about, was that he was upset, _very_ upset. Which was rare for BB, or at least I thought.

"Hey, Cy.." he started.

"Hmm?"

"Can you please.." he breathed slightly, "Can you please not tell anyone about this?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What "this" exactly? Your wound or your transformation?"

He was silent for a moment, "About the beast.."

I was confused, "What will I tell them when they see your condition?"

"They won't see. Starfire is in the living room with Robin, and Raven certainly is meditating in her room, or had gone to Nevermore." he coughed.

"But, like it or not, I'll tell Robin. Even if not about the beast, but that you can't fight today." I said seriously, "Besides, why don't you want anyone to know about your condition? They'll freak out if they realize you are hurt and might help you. Raven can even heal you."

"She won't care, believe me." was all what he said, then we were silent for a moment.

After like, five minutes, I suddenly felt his steps getting heavier.

"Hey, BB, I need to carry you." I insisted, realizing how slow we were.

"N- No.. I- I can walk." It was hard for him to breath.

I rolled my eyes, "God, BB! I'm trying to help. It's clear that it's hard for you to walk! Why do you keep protesting?"

He didn't respond.. or didn't hear.

I sighed and carried him on my back. And he immediately fell unconscious. I gasped when I realized that, and ran quickly to the medical room.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 11:37Am  
In the Sick Bay/Infirmary,  
Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

I reached the Sick Bay, and put Beast Boy on the medical bed. I immediately connected him with the heart rate monitor, and put the breathing mask on his face.  
My heart was racing with fear. His pale face was almost losing its color and his breath wasn't steady. He was coughing heavily on our way. I thought for a second that _I_ may be the reason of his death today!

His breath took a while to get steady, but his heart rate was slowing down. He lost so much blood.

I took off his torn uniform; and put on the pants of the fine on (meaning that he's shirtless now). I quickly cleaned his wound. It took a while to stop bleeding, but it finally did. I sighed thankfully, and started putting a bandage around his waist.

After checking that everything was okay, I fell heavily on a chair, sighing gratefully, '_Thank God it wasn't too late, I was afraid we might lose him!_'

Nobody would imagine how happy I was with the sound of the heart monitor, just beeping each second; and was pleased seeing his chest getting high and low, which was evidence that he was breathing normally.

I put some covers on him, realizing that he was shaking slightly and his skin was clod. I sat beside him in case he woke up and needed something.

Then I noticed that it would be better if I checked on his DNA. I know that it was his emotions that controlled him.. but I felt that there was much more going on inside his body.

I got up, and was ready to investigate, until I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:24Am  
Richard "Dick" Grayson's (Robin's) Point of view:**

I stared at the paper in front of me for a whole minute; just questioning what the hell could this be. A ghost? A person? Or someone was hiding and was caught on camera? Or an animal? But which animal?

It was a picture of the 5 of us, when we were talking to the interviewers inside a crime scene in a bank. They were asking us many questions:

###########################

_**Flashback (2 days ago):**_

_"Being the leader of the team, do you know who is doing all this?" asked someone holding a microphone._

_"We still don't know, but we're doing our best and still looking." I said honestly, knowing that it's no use to lie._

_The man seemed disappointed._

_"Is this done by one person or a group?" asked a woman._

_"Like I said, we still don't know. We're just looking for the criminal and trying to know his or her identity. He might be anyone."_

_"What about the people? They say that you can't protect them anymore. Will you leave them?"_

_"We're trying to do our best and putting plans to know the criminal as fast as we can, and we'll catch him soon." I remained silent for a moment, "We just need the people to be with us and help us."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

###########################

The rest of the team was also asked questions, and they took a photo to put it in the newspaper. What caught my attention here is that there was some weird object behind us, with glowing red eyes, hanging upside-down from the bank ceiling. It wasn't that clear, but it was noticeable.

Of course there was no way it was someone, how the hell will they hang up like that?  
It could've been an animal, but what kind of animal? It doesn't look like a bat, or a snake, or even a bird. It's very unclear from the shadows, and I was dying to know what that was; but I had no idea.

After some time of trying to figure out what this was and failing; I sighed and decided to head to the computer to analyze the picture.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 11:56Am  
Richard "Dick" Grayson's (Robin's) Point of view:**

I started putting some filters and analyzing, then done this several more times. After I was done, I came to a conclusion that scared the hell out of me.

I picked up the communicator, "Guys, I need you here in the living room."

Raven and Starfire together said that they were coming, but Cyborg, "Hey, Robin. I'm the one that needs you here."

He sounded worried, and I was afraid it might be something happened to the system, or someone got injured. Even Beast Boy didn't reply.

"Okay I'm coming, where are you?"

"In the medical room."

"What happened?!" I asked, suddenly terrified.

"Just come here quickly and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, I'm coming." I closed with Cy, and opened with Raven and Star, "Star, Raven, go quickly to the medical room. We'll have our discussion there."

They were silent for a while, "Robin, can it be anywhere else? We can't go inside again." replied Raven depressingly.

"What?" I asked confusingly, "What do you mean? Am I missing something here?"

"We'll wait for you in the living room." She said quickly, and hung up.

I sighed and went quickly to the sick bay. I was pretty sure that something I didn't know was happening; but I didn't want to disturb myself to think about all this now. All I hoped that nothing happened to anything or anyone. And Beast Boy not replying can sure mean that something happened to him.  
He doesn't do much in planning and stuff; but he's powerful. We need him in fights and without him; our chance of losing is greater.

I knocked when I reached to the medical room; and Cy opened. When I entered; I knew that my expectations were right.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:40Am  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

We got out of my room, and walked through the corridor. My head was down, thinking. When we passed through Beast Boy's room; it was empty. I went in immediately to check for anything suspicious, and Star followed me eagerly.  
The room was in a miserable condition; and there were scratches everywhere. Everything was broken; and I looked at the floor and saw a red substance.

I analyzed it for a second and then gasped, "It's.. blood!"

Starfire gasped too, "It's too much blood!"

And she was right, too much.

"C'mon, we need to go quickly." I reminded her.

We quickly flew downstairs and reached the sick bay. Star knocked.

"Who is it?" asked Cyborg suspiciously.

"It's me and Raven." Said Star.

He opened a small part of the door; where we could barely see the room. He fitted his head through the gap, "Sorry, but you can't come in." he said depressingly.

We were surprised by his action, "Why? We couldn't find Beast Boy anywhere. Is he with you fixing something, Cyborg?" I said in an un-trustful tone.

He frowned, "How did you even know I was here?"

We glanced at each other, then Star said quickly, "We looked for you everywhere because.." she hesitated for a moment, "because we wanted to play the Stank of the ball outside!"

I face-palmed, Cyborg would never believe that.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well I'm busy right now. After I finish, I'll go and play with you." He smirked.

"Why are you talking in a singular form? Beast Boy will be with us, right?" I said in a challenging smirk.

He hesitated, "Okay, let's talk for real now. You can't go inside. I promise that none of you will be pleased by what you'll see. So please, for BB's sake…"

While he was talking; I saw between a gap in the door Beast Boy, lying on the medical bed. I gasped, then the light bulb shattered above us.

"W-What is it, Raven?!" asked Star, terrified.

"B.. Beast Boy…" I said, covering my mouth.  
I couldn't think straight, and immediately rushed into the room, not caring about what would Cyborg say. I couldn't hear anything other than my racing heart beats. I stared at the ghostly face of Beast Boy, shivering from time to time. Tears formed in my eyes, but didn't fall.

"..ven! Raven!" yelled Cyborg, running towards me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" I screamed suddenly on his face.

Cyborg was shocked by my sudden anger, and I immediately realized my mistake; he's my older brother, "I- I'm sorry, truly sorry." I said immediately.

Starfire came near us, and put a hand on my shoulder, "Raven.."

"I'm sorry Raven.." said Cyborg, "But _he_ was the one who didn't want you to see his condition."

"Why would he do that?" asked Star suddenly, "Raven can heal him!"

They both looked at me.

"I'll try.." I said hesitatingly.

I reached to the medical bed, and pulled off the covers. Took a deep breath to try to concentrate, and then chanted my spell, "Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos"  
Blue glow formed in my hands, and I put them on his wound and focused. When I finished, I looked at him;

But nothing happened.

"W-WHAT?!" I asked in disbelieve. This never happened before.

"What do you mean by "What"?" Cyborg said, shocked.

"I- I don't understand!" I said in disbelief; looking at my bear hands, "I'll try again!"

I did my regular steps, and tried focusing more. I inhaled and exhaled several times before chanting my initiation again, "Azarath.. Metrion.. Zinthos"

And again, nothing.

I stared horrifically at the ground, thinking what might possibly be the reason of all this, then I suddenly looked at him, '_Are you.. refusing my help?_' I thought, trying to get in his mind.

He probably didn't move, but I swear noticing him nodding slightly.

My eyes winded, and became perfect circles. Cyborg and Starfire were staring at me, waiting for me to start speaking.

"I- I can't help him." I said, closing my eyes, and clenching my fists shamefully.

"What?!" they both asked in disbelief.

I looked at them, "He's refusing my help, and I can't do anything about that."

They both stared at me, shocked, "How? He is not aware of us!" said Star.

"I'm not sure. But it isn't working." I tried to remain as calm as possible, but they probably noticed how terrified I was.

Cyborg came towards me, and put his robotic hand on my shoulder, "Raven, Raven calm down," he said calmly, "It's not your fault, we'll think of other ways to make him better, and start cracking horrible jokes to you once again." He smiled, comforting me.

A smile was drawn on my face, "Thanks, Cyborg."  
But even though I was smiling, my heart was filled with voices, '_Even if he woke up, I doubt that he's gonna to talk to me again._'

I headed to the bed and covered Beast Boy's body, then slightly brushed my fingers in his hair. For a moment there; I wasn't noticing what I was doing. The boy was shivering with each touch, and his skin was as cold as ice, but I liked it for some reason.

Cy and Star just stared at me, then looked at each other.

"Uhhh… Raven, are you ok?" asked Cyborg in rather a worried tone, thinking that something was wrong with me.

I stopped, realizing what I was doing, "Oh.. n-no, I mean yes. Sorry. I couldn't think straight I'm sorry." And I quickly walked out of the room.

After a while, Starfire came and walked beside me in the hallway.

"Raven,.."

Before she could continue, our communicators beeped. I decided to pick up.

It was Robin.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:54Am  
In the Sick Bay/Infirmary,  
Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

Okay, I was completely confused by Raven. How could she not heal him?! It looked like she wanted to, and I couldn't believe that BB was the reason of this.  
Her reaction after that was the most disturbing. It was clear that she freaked out, and couldn't explain what was happening.

I just hoped that nothing bad -other than BB's situation- happens today. So far, this was the worst off day we took in our lives.

What actually surprised me more was what Raven did. She was gesturing him in a weird way. I thought for a second that she was sick or something.  
And I couldn't imagine that THAT would be her reaction after seeing his condition. She didn't even think twice before yelling at me, which isn't probably expected from Raven.

But, I think that BB's condition got way into our nerves. The tower is pretty quiet without him goofing around with his big, wide smile.

Man, I miss his smile.

I sat beside him, "I'm sorry that I didn't keep your condition a secret as you wished," I spoke to him, feeling guilty, as if he was hearing me, "But Raven really _did_ care about you, and was about to kill me minutes ago for _you_. Why did you say that about her? She's your best friend, right? And she would do anything to protect you, just like you do your best to protect her.  
I'm dying to know what happened between you both. But neither you nor Raven would tell."

Robin was the only one who needed to know now. And I don't think his reaction would be as freaky as Raven's. But anyways, I picked up my communicator and was about to contact him;

Until _my_ communicator beeped.

"Guys, I need you here in the living room." He said.

"Hey, Robin. I'm the one that needs you here." I said, with a slightly worried tone.

"Okay I'm coming, where are you?"

"In the medical room."

"What happened?!" he asked suddenly.

"Just come here quickly and I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, I'm coming." Then he hung up.

I wasn't sure what I would tell him. Will I tell him about BB's transformation? Or just that he can't fight today? But he'll see his condition anyways..

I tried covering the window with anything, it was really cold outside. Which was very bad for with Beast Boy's condition.

After a moment, someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door, and it was Robin.

"What happened?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just come in."

When Robin saw his condition; he froze for a moment; as if someone stunned him, then made no reaction.

"What's with him?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"To be honest, I shot him-" I said shamefully.

He interrupted with a smile, "That's good."

My human eye widened, "W-What?"

"He must fight with us, his state isn't that bad." He said in a scornful way.

I.. didn't know how to react. Was that really Robin?

"Robin, are you serious?" I asked, hoping that he was joking.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I had enough, "ARE YOU F#CKING SERIOUS?! LOOK AT HIM! IS THAT SOMEONE WHO CAN FIGHT IN ANY WAY?!" I shouted, shaking him by his shoulders.

He pushed my hands off him, and still had that smirk, "Yes, and he'll do it, whether you like it or not."

I was beyond shocked, "THEN WHETHER _YOU_ LIKE IT OR NOT, I WON'T LET HIM FIGHT! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU WANT IF YOU'RE THE LEADER!"

"WELL YOU SAID IT! I AM THE LEADER."

I couldn't put my hands beside me anymore and I spanked him very hard, hard enough to knock him on the ground, "WAKE UP! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!"

He coughed several times before he sat up,  
"Nnng…" he moaned, "what happened?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

What happened to Robin? Red X? And Slade? And who's that creepy teen? Well, I can't tell you :)! It's the best way to gain followers and favorites *evil laugh*.

Next chapter: The story finally begins from here! And you'll probably know what was really going on! Wait until next month! :).

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

Hello! Sorry for the longer wait. The exams were overloading me so I didn't have time to write that much as I used to but I took my summer vacation now! You can enjoy a double-update from now on, lol. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters belong to DC.

**Important note, please read:  
Soooooo, I realized that this story takes place after their journey to Tokyo by 2 years -I was saving that info for later-. I totally forgot that Robin and Starfire kissed there and totally forgot that they are actually in a relationship now. Forgive me. I edited alotta' things in chapter 2 so please go back if you missed something and read Robin's P.O.V. again.**

I promise that no mistake like this will happen again. :)

**My opinion about the chapter:** Great, buuuut not perfect. If a critic read this, he might smack me. XD

_ENJOY! ;__)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tension**

**5 Feb, 12:00Pm****  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

"_..Raven, Can you hear me?" whispered an anonymous child-like voice._

_Dark aura formed in both of my hands, "Who's there?"_

"_Your worst enemy."_

"_Who are you?" I asked, gradually losing my patience._

_The voice's laugh echoed._

"_If I wanted you to know, why would I be hidden?"_

"_What do you want from me?" I yelled._

_No response._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed, crying bitterly._

"Raven! Raven! What is wrong?" said a familiar voice.

I gasped heavily after the weird flash I saw. It was the second one today, which doesn't announce that something good will happen.

Apparently it was a part in my nightmare, where I was in a wide space. I didn't know where I am, and this creepy voice keeps calling me.

Actually, I saw in my nightmare who was calling me, but I just couldn't remember her face.

I sighed heavily and saw who was _actually_ calling me; Starfire. We were sitting on the couch waiting for Robin.

"Nothing, Star." I said depressingly, "Just.. exhausted."

"From the beginning of the day and you do not seem fine!" she huffed, crossing her arms, "You need to get out of this tower and do something that is not fighting!"

I looked at her, raising my eyebrow, "What can I do other than fighting and sitting around?"

She looked at me surprisingly, "Indeed you can do something else!" she lifted her hand to count, "You can go to the mall of the shopping with me as companion ship, you can make friends in the town and go out with them, you can go to the beach, you can.."

"OKAY! Okay, I get it. But that's not the point, I.. like.. get some weird flashes and senses a lot today."

"Flashes?"

"Yeah.. like the ones I saw when Terra came back after her disappearance."

"Oh. Then what do you see?"

"I.." I looked at the floor, "I'm not sure if I can tell you."

She seemed disappointed, "No problem."

We were silent for a moment, then I started, "Right.. you were going to tell me something when we were walking in the hallway, weren't you?"

She looked at me, trying to figure out what were I talking about, then, "Oh. Yes." She was silent for a moment, "It is not much of an importance now.."

I raised an eyebrow.

She looked at me, then hugged herself, "To be an honest, I am concerned for you."

I remained silent, "The way you touched Beast Boy was concerning, yes?" she looked at me.

"Believe me Star," I said, "I don't know what the hell I was doing back there-"

"And that is the point!" she cut me, raising her voice, "How can a one not know what he is doing? You are always in concentration, Raven. And I know because I was you one time. You need to concentrate to control yourself. But what you did was stunning. Even friend Cyborg thought that you have the illness!"

I was quite surprised by what she was saying. Usually Star is naive, but now she sounded so insightful. And heck, she was right. I need to control myself in every moment, that's why I meditate.

I looked at her, "So.. what's your theory about this?"

"I am thinking- I am thinking someone may be preparing a bad thing for us."

I thought about it for a moment, "A trap, you mean?"

She slightly nodded.

I sighed, throwing my back heavily on the couch, "Well, the day seems bad from the beginning, and we should prepare for the worse. We shouldn't low our guard just because today's off."

"You say the same thing as Robin." She said depressingly, hanging her head depressingly.

I noticed her sad expression, "Did something happen between you two?" I suddenly sat up again, taking off my hood.

She looked at me, "What? No. He is just… concentrating too much about the crimes that he sometimes forget to spend much time with me…"

"Oh... I'm... sorry about that." I comforted her, "But you know how much Robin loves you. Probably after we catch that criminal you will spend much time together as you can. Besides, didn't you both make your special Tamaranean food today?" I smiled slightly, trying my best to sound sympathetic.

She nodded with a faint smile, then sighed, "I do not want him to push himself too far, that is all..."

I sighed, and another silence spread in the room.

* * *

**5 Feb, 11:56Am  
In the Sick Bay/Infirmary,  
Richard "Dick" Grayson's (Robin's) Point of view:**

I found myself on the ground, and my face hurt. My vision was blurry and I heard nothing but my coughs. The first thing that I thought about was, '_I'm kidnapped_'. Slightly I put my hand in my belt and grabbed a bird-a-rang, and quickly tried to stand up, to only notice that my weapon was quickly taken from me.

I tried so hard to figure out who was talking to me, but my attempts failed.

I punched everywhere and I guess my opponent was dodging so quickly. Slowly my eye sight was starting to be clear to find Cyborg in front of me.

"CYBORG?!" I asked shockingly, trying to gasp for breath. He was holding my arms firmly.

"Finally! You stopped!" He looked pretty annoyed with me, and let me go.

I tried to collect my breath and looked around, noticed that I was in the medical room, then noticed who was lying on the bed.

I gasped as I reached the bed, "What happened to him?!"

Cyborg didn't reply, instead he gave me a death look, then sat on a chair with a heavy sigh.

I raised an eyebrow, and went to another chair to sit in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I started.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! OR WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU?! MAN, YOU EVEN ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!" he snapped, looking furiously at me.

I put my hands in front of me in defense, "What are you talking about Cyborg?"

He breathed heavily, "Okay, let me tell you what happened,

When ya' came here you examined Beast Boy then said that he must fight and that you're the leader you can do whatever you want. I couldn't keep my hands down as I slapped you then you fell on the ground, then you got up you tried to attack me. CAN'T YOU REMEMBER A DAMN THING?"

My jaw dropped as I heard him. Last thing I remember was walking in the hallway to reach the room, but all what he said was wiped out of my mind.

"I-I'm sorry Cyborg. But I can't remember a thing you just said."

He looked at me, suddenly more surprised than angry, "First Beast Boy now you." He muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "Something like that happened to Beast Boy today. Well, that's why he's in his state now."

I thought for a moment, "Wait wait wait, you don't mean he.."

He nodded, "Yeah, he turned into his beast form again.." both of us looked at him.

"That's why you needed me right?" I sighed, putting a hand on my cheek, then noticed my face dripping blood.

"You're bleeding!" He said in a shocked tone, "I'm sorry man, I lost my patience."

"N-No, it's okay." I said, standing up to get a bandage.

"So, you're telling me that this kind'a thing happened twice today.." I said, almost talking to myself, "That's weird." I was silent for a moment, slightly putting a Band-Aid on my cut, "Hey, don't you know anything about what happened between him and Raven?" I turned to face him.

He looked at me, slightly confused, "How did you know that something happened between them?"

"Eh, it's just a guess." I smiled slightly.

"I don't exactly know. I mean, both of them were acting strangely today. First BB just started crying saying that he can't talk and can't fight and was afraid to hurt any of us.."

I started frowning, realizing it wasn't a stupid quarrel between them, "And Raven?"

"Raven, well.. When I asked her to heal BB she tried and failed, saying that 'Beast Boy is refusing her help', and.."

"What?!" I cut him, "She couldn't heal him?"

"Yeah, we all freaked out." He hung his head, then looked at the green Titan, "I figured it was because she was scared or something. Raven's powers are driven by emotion. But the glow formed in her hands." He sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not sure any more."

I paused for a moment, trying to comprehend what he said. Of course I knew Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions. But if she had been scared of Beast Boy's loss, that would've made her more powerful, allowing her to force herself to do everything she can. Something didn't add up.

My spines shivered a bit from a strong breeze of air, "It's cold in here."

"Yeah, Raven shattered the window's glass when she shouted at me."

"What?"

"She shouted when she saw BB's condition, and was about to kill me. Heck, she was scarier than ever.." he chuckled a bit.

I was silent for a moment, leaning my back against the wall, looking at the green member un-moving, with no smile on his face, it felt weird to not see these big green eyes, I looked at Cyborg, "Have you checked on his DNA?"

"No, not yet. I was about to do that before Raven and Star came here."

Star's image appeared in my head, but with a sad expression, just like the one I witnessed this morning, "Yeah.. Star." I sat heavily on a chair.

Cy raised his eyebrow, "What? What happened between you two?"

I looked at him, "Nothing. I know I'm not spending much time with her as I used to. And she's slightly upset about that.."

"She gets that you're busy. I know Star, she understands you more than anyone."

"I just want to make her happy. Even though I'm busy I always try to save some time for her. These days; I can't. It's that criminal who's bothering me. I forget even to eat and drink just to do more researches about this asshole."

He frowned, "And that's why Star's upset. Not because you don't spend time with her, but because you're pushing yourself too hard.."

I sighed heavily, then looked at Beast Boy, "I hope that no one else gets hurt in the team. And I also hope that no crimes happen today.." I paused, "How long will he be in his coma?"

"It's not dedicated yet. But I think he can get up today or tomorrow."

"Today or tomorrow." I repeated slowly.

Silence spread in the room.

"Hey, didn't ya' need us in the living room to show us something?"

I suddenly remembered, "Oh yes! I totally forgot! Let's go."

* * *

**5 Feb, 12:07Pm  
Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

Yeah, totally freaky.

Really, what can I say except that? Robin losing control over himself isn't something that I can call 'normal' or anything. I expect it from Raven, Beast Boy, but not Robin.

Second time this happens today, and I can call what Raven did a third time. Two times in the medical room, one time in BB's room. What the heck could be happening with them?

I couldn't assume that they're all sick. Raven and Robin seemed pretty fine to me, except when they reached the sick bay.

Could it be something there?

Anyways, we were walking fast in the hallway. To be honest, I didn't want to leave BB alone. Feeling that bad feeling when I closed the door behind made me very uncomfortable. So I planned on going to see what Robin wanted to show us, then immediately go there again to watch over him.

When the living room's door swished open, Star gasped immediately. She flew quickly toward Robin, gesturing his bandage, "Oh my god Robin what happened? Someone attacked you?"

"Hey, hey, easy Star," Robin exclaimed with a smile, "No, no one attacked me. It's just a scratch. Besides, I get severe injuries all the time so why do you care about this so much?" He chuckled, crossing his arms.

Starfire gave a sigh of relief, then suddenly crossed her hands and huffed, "Hmmph! I was caring about you like a good girlfriend! You do not like that?" She gave a grin.

"I love it." He kissed her, putting his hand around her waist.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem, Mr. Robin? I think.. you.. needed.. to show us something?" I smirked.

They both looked at me, slightly annoyed that I interrupted the moment, but then Robin let her go; and whispered something in her ear, I couldn't figure it out*****. We all went to sit on the couch, to find Raven meditating calmly.

We all sat down and Robin was standing up, switching the computer on, and turning the lights off. He showed us our picture we took a two days ago in the bank, but with a filter on it.

"So team, you think something's wrong with this picture?" He pointed at it.

Raven immediately spoke, "Yeah, something's in the background." She said in her normal dry tone.

We all looked at her, then turned to the picture, "Oh. I see!" Star suddenly exclaimed, "It is something with red eyes, correct?"

I narrowed my human eye, focusing on the picture, "Yeah, now I see that thing too!"

"That's exactly what concerned me.." Robin explained, pacing back and forth in front of the big screen, "What do you guys think it is?"

"It's a woman." Raven said quickly, folding her arms.

"What makes you so sure?" I argued, not getting why she's so certain about this.

"This 'thing' has hair, look," she hovered from her seat to the computer, pointed at a shadowy part under the red eyes, slightly darker than the others. Then pointed a little bit upwards, "Look at her chest.."

It was slightly curvy. Yeah, she was right.

I huffed in annoyance, probably because I felt defeated. "Thanks Raven." Robin said, gesturing Raven to get back to her seat, "Now the question is, why is this 'woman' following us?"

"It looks so much like the Rouge Madame!" Star pointed out.

"Not possible, Star." Said Robin, "Madame Rouge lasted two years in jail. If she knew a way to get out she would've gotten out a long time ago if she was seeking for revenge this much. You know, she's not that dumb." He explained, "Besides, I contacted the Jump City penitentiary yesterday to check if there was anything wrong, and the guard told me that everything was fine. He didn't mention Madame Rouge in particular, but they would've noticed that she was missing."

Star nodded understandingly.

"So, who would be hangin' upside down like spider-man?" I said, "I only remember Red X for these stuff." I chuckled.

"Yeah, only if he was a lady." Robin smiled.

Raven frowned, looking at both of us, "I don't get how are we going to help, Robin. You probably could've guessed anything we will guess."

Well, she had a point. I was absent in the morning, yes. But I can imagine Robin holding papers and folders for hours. Anything we'll say, he would've guessed it, and made a search on it. So our discussion here is useless.

"I just like to see it from many perspectives. Maybe you guys have a different point." He said.

"Well," Raven started, leaning her back to the couch, her arms folding, "it's clear that this is the criminal we're looking for."

"Explain." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Her appearance in the crime scene, and hanging like that," she explained, "of course it isn't someone who's just 'passing by'. It's someone who's watching us. But my only confusion here is.. why are her eyes red?" she paused, hunching over. We all looked once again to the photo, "I mean, the only way to get red eyes in a picture is focusing on the camera lens when the flash is on, allowing it to reflect the light, making it red. We were all focusing on the camera, none of our pupils are red. And, I don't remember the camera guy turning the flash on. So, either it's a problem in the picture when taking it or-"

"Or her eyes are really glowing." Robin continued.

She rolled her eyes, once again throwing her back to the couch, "Told you we're not going to help."

"Allow me to ask something." Star said.

"Of course, Star."

"If her eyes are in glow in reality; how come no one had noticed it?"

"That's what's bothering me." Robin suddenly said firmly, "It seems SO clear for a dark place, and no one noticed it? We were surrounded by a huge crowd! No one even said anything."

"You don't have any other picture in the same place?" I asked, cutting his aggressive talk.

"What?" he suddenly seemed surprised.

"Ya' know, if there's any other picture that we took in the same incidents, it might show us something different."

"Yeah.. you're right." He was slightly shocked, "How come this never crossed my mind?!"

I smiled proudly. Finally saying something useful in this 'meeting'.

He quickly turned and reached the end of the living room, and opening a drawer that he keeps his important files in it. He kept looking for anything, I went there to help him.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH" a scream filled the tower, making all of us jump; we suddenly realized who might've made such a noise.

"BEAST BOY!" We shouted in one voice, dropping everything and running towards the medical room.

* * *

**5 Feb, 12:15Pm:**

The team ran, desperately trying as fast as they could to reach their destination. In this one particular time, the medical room seemed so far for them. Each one of them was coming up with a theory of his own in his mind; but at the same time still hoping that everything was all right.

Starfire was ahead of them all, flying quickly in front of them. Sure, she was an alien princess, making her the fastest one. Raven in the other hand was the last.

Everyone was in a defensing mode, ready for anything. Star eyes glowed in green, and green star bolts charged, barely making her hands visibly. Raven was the same, except for the white glow and dark aura around her knuckles. Robin picked up a few bird-a-rangs, while Cyborg charged his sonic canon.

Finally reaching their destination; not taking a second to collect their breaths, Star pushed the door wide open.

The heart monitor beeped faster than ever, and the pattern of the heartbeats gone red, alarming a serious problem.

They were all stunned with the sight of their green friend.

He was shifting from side to side uncontrollably, cold sweats dripping down his face, groaning with each move, his breathing mask fell over, so did his blanket, revealing the bandages rounding all over his waist. It was clear that he was in so much pain, but they couldn't find an explanation for his sudden panic. Maybe he woke up and felt the serious pain of his injury.

Cyborg was the first to take action, he ran inside checking for anything wrong with the system, followed by Raven who didn't know what to do exactly. She wasn't that savvy with medical equipment and aid kit. All she did was shifting her eyes from Cyborg to Beast Boy and from Beast Boy to Cyborg.

Robin and Star then followed, clearly worried about their friend, but Robin didn't panic. He ran to the bed, then tried steadying his friend. He took a firm hold of his arms, forcing him against the bed. Beast Boy struggled more, now kicking his legs and shifting his head right and left. His breath was heavy and loud. He gave another scream while Robin tried to calm him down.

"BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY!" he called, trying to communicate with his friend, who just made another loud groan, Robin turned his head to Cyborg, "What is wrong with him?!" Robin yelled, still grappling the green Titan.

"I can't pick anything wrong with the system!" Cyborg responded, still looking at the screens in front of him.

This was more terrifying to hear. The fact that the system was fine and the problem is with Beast Boy gives more complicated ways to solve this.

"What shall we do?!" Star asked worryingly.

"The only choice we have is to knock him out!" Cyborg responded quickly.

Raven was silent the whole time, and was merely terrified. She couldn't think. She couldn't believe that _she _was responsible for all this madness. Yes, she was responsible. She was the reason. It was all her fault. A simple misunderstanding now leading to her friend's dea-

No, she couldn't continue this sentence in her head. He wasn't dying. She wouldn't let him die. She had to do something. She couldn't just stay there and watch everyone trying to help and she does nothing. Yes, she was responsible, which meant that she was responsible now too. Blaming herself wasn't the answer, taking the action was.

Raven turned to Cyborg, seeing him with Robin's stick, closing his eyes and is about to hit Beast Boy, hopefully to knock him out of this. He clearly didn't want to, "Sorry, B." he said out loud.

Raven's eyes widen, and within a second she was floating in front of Cyborg, taking the stick out of his hand.

Cyborg felt the weigh in his hand disappear, and opened one eye. He found Raven floating over Beast Boy, Robin's stick in her hand, "What is wrong with you?!" he yelled in annoyance.

"Clearly I'm the one who's supposed to say that!" she raised her voice.

Beast Boy screamed once again, surprisingly struggling stronger than before.

"GUYS!" Robin cut them both, "IF ANYONE OF YOU WILL DO SOMETHING DO IT NOW!" he ordered.

"I will knock him out, but in a _better_ way!" she looked hatefully at Cyborg.

Cyborg rolled his human eye, "You couldn't even heal him the last time!" he reminded her, "What will you do now? Hit him with a rock instead of a stick?!" he mocked.

"GUYS!" Robin yelled, reminding them of their situation.

They both looked at Robin; then Cyborg slowly backed up, gesturing for Raven to take his place.

Raven nodded; then quickly landed on the ground. She dropped Robin's stick, closed her eyes, then tried to calm herself down and take the screams out of her head. She felt everything silenced.

Dark aura formed in her right hand, and waved her arm slowly above Beast Boy's bare skin.

"Azarath..

Beast Boy struggled,

Metrion..

he gave a last groan,

Zinthos"

his arms dropped on the bed, as if dead. Now he was calmly breathing normally.

The team carefully shifted their eyes from Raven to Raven's hand, then to Beast Boy.

The frown on Beast Boy's face wasn't visible anymore, instead his facials softened, revealing a sleepy face.

Raven opened one eye, seeing that she had succeeded; she exhaled heavily, as if she was holding her breath the whole time, she couldn't help but give a small smile.

Cyborg and Starfire's jaws dropped. They had never seen Raven do this before, and mostly, she couldn't heal him, so how could she..

Anyways, they were beyond relieved. The tense Beast Boy made was terrifying them.

Robin on the other hand gratefully sighed, now letting go of his sleeping friend, revealing red skin forming on Beast Boy's wrist from how tightly Robin was gripping him. He put the breathing mask on his face; he then gently covered the green boy once again.

The heart rate scanner turned from red to green. Everything now was back to normal… mostly.

But, the smiles on the team's faces didn't last long. They couldn't shrug off the fact that Beast Boy was in great pain; both physically and mentally. Robin and Cyborg turned to Raven, a frown on their faces, crossing their arms. Raven merely raised an eyebrow, unsure of what was coming next.

"Raven, can you please tell me.. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO THAT LED TO THIS WHOLE MESS?!" Cyborg yelled, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Robin tapped his foot, "So?"

Raven backed up slowly, "U.. Um. Nothing?" she said hesitatingly.

They huffed, "SAY WHAT?!" they both yelled in a unison.

Starfire quickly got between them, facing Robin and Cyborg, arms spread wide, as if defending Raven, "Friends, please. Roughness will not fix our situation. The story is very complicated. And.." She lowered her voice, "we wish not to awaken friend Beat Boy." She said in a low voice.

The guys turned their heads from Star to Beast Boy, and back again. They weren't aware of how loud they were. Robin sighed in annoyance, agreeing with his girlfriend's opinion. Forcing Raven to do something isn't just the way.

But Cyborg had another thoughts, "Ya' tryna' tell me that you know what happened between them?!" he asked Starfire, who gave a nod.

"I indeed know, but I cannot reveal anything to you unless Raven gives me permission." She turned her head to her shoulder, looking at Raven behind her; who gave a small sad smile, a way of saying 'thank you for saving me' to her. Star smiled back.

Cyborg hung his head and sighed in defeat.

The team took a moment, looking at the green boy laying peacefully. Cyborg and Robin were crossing their arms, while Star held her hands down beside Robin. Raven was a few inches back, just staring, hands inside her cloak, but still putting her hood down. The only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor's, beeping each second.

"Wonder what he's seeing right now." Cyborg started, breaking the silence.

"Nightmares.." Robin replied depressingly.

Starfire hung her head, "It is most painful to see him in such pain and able to do nothing."

The team nodded in unison.

Raven was just dull, not making a move. She hung her head, sighing quietly as much to not let the team notice. Raven wasn't always the one who wanted others to sympathy her, nor was the one who wanted people to notice her sorrow. She always wanted to seem that she didn't care; and wanted everyone to get used to that. A part of it was because of her powers.

But today, she just wanted to tear up, cry as loud as she can. Yes, she always holds it inside herself, what was new? THIS was new. She never imagined how hard it is to see others suffering and do nothing. All she wanted to see right now is the big green eyes of that goofy teen who always smiles and never gave up to make HER smile.

She couldn't imagine that there will be a day where she misses his lame jokes.

She just wanted to apologize to him for every moment she hit him, or got mad at him.

She just wanted him to wake up to see his smile again.

The Titans hung their heads, and were ready to get out of the room; leaving Cyborg to watch over him in case anything happened.

They walked through the door as Raven was the last one to step a foot outside the door; but suddenly felt a bad feeling.

She groaned loudly, shutting her eyes tightly, putting a hand on her temple while backing away two steps, Robin and Starfire turned quickly.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked in worry.

Raven gave a low groan, "Ugh… I am… sensing something."

The team looked all around, now concerned. Raven sensing something doesn't always end well. The team's guard was up once again. Robin grabbed a bird-a-rang, while Star's eyes glowed and charged Star bolts, Cyborg charged his sonic canon.

"What are you sensing?"

"I-I don't know… it's so… distorted…" she paused for a moment, "But I can figure out where it's coming from if I merely focused."

She put both of her hands on her temple, rubbing them gently to focus. The team didn't move, but shifted their eyes from Raven to the Room.

Raven gasped and opened her eyes widely, "THERE!" she pointed at the ceiling.

The Titans looked quickly up, aiming at the ceiling where Raven pointed. Now Raven had her eyes glowing with dark aura in her hands.

"AZARATH.. METRION.. ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted quickly, flying towards the source of un-ease.

Raven aimed at the air hole in the ceiling, opening it firmly with dark energy, and threw it in the other side of the room. Starfire followed quickly, unsure of what they're looking for, but waited for Raven to give a signal.

Just when the air hole crashed in the ground, the Titans felt something moving up in the ceiling, as if crawling quickly. In a split second, Cyborg aimed his canon to where the figure was moving, which made a hole in the ceiling; allowing a body to crash on the ground.

"WHAT THE-?!" The team shouted in one voice.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Phew! *wiping some sweat on my forehead*. Longest chapter ever! But exiting, yes? ;)

Next chapter: Umm.. I can't say anything about the next chapter. Merely because I don't want to spoil a thing. But don't worry! It'll be worth waiting!

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)

* * *

*****Robin whispered: "Later Star." I didn't know where or how to put it later in the story so, here ya' go.


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

An earlier update ya'll! Took me less than a week! Isn't that just great?!

Disclaimer: If you think that I own the Teen Titans… well think again.

I wanna thank you guys for reviewing. They were probably just two reviews but it meant so much. I'm so glad that you enjoy the story which will remind me to never quit writing it until I finish. Thanks for boosting me up!

**My opinion about the chapter**: Well, Best Boy's part was PERFECT. But I sucked at writing the fight part. Why that? Because I wanted to upload as fast as I can!

I'm trying now to develop my writing skills. Just please appreciate that I'm trying.

_ENJOY! ;__)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

**5 Feb, 12:11Pm  
****Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

"Hello?" I yelled, looking around confusingly.

My head transferred from one side to another. Unsure of what was going on. Why was I in such a white wide space with only my echo as companionship? Where was my team? Where was I? How did I get here? I couldn't recall the events that occurred before the situation I was in now.

All of a sudden, the wide space changed in front of my eyes to be a green ground, blue sky over with small fluffy white clouds above, several birds were flying over me chirping from one time to another. The scene was pretty peaceful and pretty quiet.

Still perplexed about the incidents happening out of nowhere, I tilted my head to the side, and realized there was now a line of trees that continued beyond my sight; shifted my head to the other side to notice the same thing. Birds were happily hopping from one tree to another. The tree formed a straight road till who knows where. Having no other choice I began walking slowly through the road.

I switched my eyes from tree to tree, noticing some changes occurring from one to another. The trees from the far beginning had scratches that looked more like a wide smiley face; but now, the trees are beginning to form a dull face with no emotion in them. Even the birds that were hopping happily were reducing as I moved forward.

My mind knew that there was something wrong going on; and was sure that this won't end well. My body, on the other hand, moved forward; as if I had no control over it. I was curious to see how this road will end, but in the same time -from the trees' expressions that were now saddening- I felt like I was walking towards my doom.

I walked a little further. Now losing my patience; I began to walk a little faster. The looks that were formed on the trees' barks started to look like as if they were crying now. Even with little scratches under their eyes to look like tears flooding down.

The birds' sounds began to fade. Walking a little faster to end this road, the trees' jaws began to be wide open, as if screaming. Their eyes were full circled with on dot inside, to indicate that they were in great shock.

Far away I began to hear a very fade humming. I figured that the source must've been at the end of the road, which meant that I was finally close to reach the termination of this mysterious roadway.

I began to run now as I found out that I was pretty close to the end; still carefully looking to my sides to pick up the next change that'll occur on the trees' barks.

The humming began to be a little louder. Running as fast as a human being can, I shifted my head to the side to see the trees were now a little darker, as if burned and turning into ashes. The jaws still were open as wide as the eyes. I began to be a little fearful as their expressions were too intense to watch. I just moved forward; looking at the grass beneath me.

Running a mile further and not looking at the trees for a while, I stopped; trying to catch my breath. I tilted my head to the side..

No trees.

I looked to the other side..

Same.

"What's going on?" I asked, most perplexed.

The source of the humming sound was now in front of me..

"Raven?" I asked, now more confused.

Raven was sitting on a rock, not facing me. She hummed a song in most quiet and peaceful manner. I raised an eyebrow, still not convinced that _she_ was the one who was singing… or humming.

After recollecting my breath, I walked slowly towards her.

"Raven?" I tried once again, trying to communicate with my friend. But all what I got was the rest of the song -that was pretty familiar to me- in a humming form. My ears dropped. I wasn't sure if she was ignoring me, or couldn't hear me.

I walked and stood in front of her, getting a full view of my friend.

She was crossing her legs, but wasn't meditating. She was just sitting up, straightening her back, closing her eyes. Her hood wasn't up -which she always wears when she's outside the tower-, and she wasn't floating, and more weirdly; she was smiling.

She hummed the song happily, which I probably know but couldn't certainly make out what it was. I sat next to her, carefully enough to not cut her off. I know that the worst thing I can do while she's meditating is interrupting her; and then she might flush me in the toilet or something. Although I was pretty certain that she wasn't meditating at the moment. She doesn't speak or hum while meditating and she certainly doesn't smile while doing so. But I just remained silent; listening to her beautiful humming carefully

Raven just kept humming, until I was pretty uncomfortable and decided to start a conversation, "So um.." I began, not sure of what to say, "What's that all about?" I ginned, hoping for an answer.

Raven remained the way she was.

"Raven.." I looked at her, "Are you.. mad.. or something?"

Still no response.

My ears dropped again, "What are you humming?"

No word uttered from her mouth.

"Can you hear me?" I raised my voice to try to snap her out of whatever she was doing.

And, still nothing new happening.

I felt my chest boil, with both anger and sadness. Why was she ignoring me? And what ticked me most is the way she's doing it so cheerfully.

I leaned my back against the rock, and sighed.

Suddenly, I remembered the song she was humming. My eyes widen as I looked at her, perplexed. It was such a sweet song that probably didn't match Raven's taste in music.

I just smiled, and decided to sing after her humming. Waiting for her to begin the part once again, I started,  
_Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,  
Lavender's green  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen_

_Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so_

I stopped, forgetting the rest of the lyrics. I looked at Raven, now seeing that her smile grew wider; I smiled again. I was happy that I made a difference in her state, even if it was just a small difference, but still. It was pretty comforting to see her smile.

I leaned my back again, crossed my arms and closed my eyes, listening to her humming once more. Suddenly, she stopped. Puzzled, I sat straight up again. I looked carefully at her face, and realized a tear coming from her one visible eye from my point of view.

I was now afraid, "Raven, are you okay? Raven!" I called, and was greeted by the same response;

silence.

I shook her and tears were still flooding in her eyes.

Raven started humming another song, with her eyes still tearing up. I listened carefully at her humming.

Her pitch was rather high, and she hummed so slowly, stopping, then hummed again.

I figured it was a sad song, and I've heard it, yeah. I remember that girl with blue hair singing it. Who was she? What was the song?

Realization hit me,  
_Don't you know I'm no good for you?  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin'_

_Quiet when I'm coming home and I'm on my own  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that  
I could lie, say I like it like that, like it like that_

My head sang the song while Raven humming it.

Yeah! That creepy girl that drank something then dark tears flooded down her eyes. It was pretty creepy when I watched it alone in my room, and didn't sleep much that night. But why was Raven crying? She likes creepy stuff.

"Okay Raven I don't know where you're getting with this but I just want you to answer me!" I shouted, not expecting an answer.

However, Raven turned to me and opened her eyes.

I jumped slightly as I didn't predict that at all. Her eyes were still wet from the tears. She didn't seem angry; just… sorrowful. She lifted her hand, and raised her index finger; as if saying "one".

Getting the message, I thought about the question that may solve all my confusions.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"A nightmare.." she simply answered with a cracking voice, then looked straight forward again.

Raising an eyebrow, I couldn't understand what she was referring to. She was having the nightmare? Or me?

"What?" I asked for the second time.

Raven didn't answer, and closed her eyes again. I realized that she said one question, but I merely wanted to understand, "Aw come on! This wasn't a proper answer! I need to know what's going on here!" I lifted my hand, counting, "What is this place? Why are there faces on the trees? Why do they sadden whenever I move forward? Why were you humming? Why were you smiling? And most importantly, why were you crying and humming this creepy song?!" I gasped from talking all the way without taking a breath.

Well, I had asked eight questions now. And Raven still didn't respond.

"C'MON RAVE-" I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence; merely because Raven grew higher and higher, as if stretching. My eyes wandered up with my mouth opening. Raven now had four demonic eyes like her father, gritting her teeth, having tentacles stretching from under her cloak.

Too late to run, Raven grabbed me by one of her tentacles. I gulped hard as I was face to face in front of her red glowing eyes. I tried to break free, to only realize that she began to grip harder. My bones felt aching, or crushing. I screamed as she grasped.

"R- RAVEN!" I screamed, trying to break free with my arms; or at least contact with my friend, "S- AGH! STOP!"

But she didn't.

The sky above us was now as the color of her eyes, and the green grass under us turned to black ash. My eyes widened at the scene change, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sudden pain through my chest. I moaned again, gritting my teeth as she wasn't holding back.

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD! IDIOT!" she screamed in my face.

My struggling stopped, now with wide eyes. I stopped moving, as if I just had a heart attack.

Tears were forming in my eyes as I remembered that particular line. I looked in her demonic eyes. This was neither a sarcastic joke nor a slip of words. She meant it. She didn't regret saying it. All she did was grip more hardly on me.

"BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY!" cried a familiar voice.

I didn't look around to find the source. I was sure it was Robin's shouting but it was too faint to hear, as if from another dimension. But I didn't scream for help. I didn't look around. All I did was look at these eyes while being crushed.

"What is wrong with him?!" Robin's voice appeared again; still very faint.

Tears flooded down my eyes, accepting my fate.

Moments passed and I didn't hear anything coming from the other dimension.

Raven grappled tighter, I coughed hard, but didn't struggle. I just closed my eyes, after looking at the horrifying four in front of me. If my teammate, my friend, my crush; doesn't accept me, then who would?

"What is wrong with you?!" It was Cy's voice this time. Still not caring I didn't budge an inch.

"Clearly I'm the one who is supposed to say that!"

My ears perked and eyes widen. It was _Raven's_ voice!Raven's voice? How?! She was in front of me! She was holding me and was about to end me now!

Wasn't she?

I recalled the incidents that happened so far. And I remembered the first sentence this 'Raven' said after I asked her my question..

"_A nightmare.."_

A nightmare! That's it! It was all a bad dream! It wasn't true! All the things that he had seen and heard were simply a dream! None of this happened! And will never happen!

Now realization came back to me, I tried to break free from this thing. This simply _wasn't_ Raven. It was a monster in my imagination. Struggling, I heard from the other dimension, "GUYS! IF ANYONE OF YOU WILL DO SOMETHING DO IT NOW!" Robin's voice once again.

Then another, "GUYS!"

I struggled harder than ever. The monster now didn't look like Raven, but looked like a normal monster; sharp teeth, two red eyes and a smirk. Its face didn't look like Raven's anymore, which made a sense of relief hit me as I didn't feel that I was being grappled by my own friend. Now ready to shape-shift; I was about to quickly morph to a mouse when..

Everything went black.

* * *

**5 Feb, 12:30Pm  
****In the Sick Bay/Infirmary:****  
**

The team looked carefully at the body that had been crashed to the ground. A guy wearing a black suit lay there. They couldn't see his face as he was struggling to stand up with his back to them. The whole team aimed at him. Robin rose his arm in front of them and opened his hand signaling to not make any sudden moves. They just needed an explanation from this intruder.

Now finally rising on his feet, the intruder looked up at them.

"RED X?!" the whole team gasped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Robin caught him by the collar.

Red X just stared under his mask; not saying a word. This made Robin even more wild with anger, as he now held him with both of his hands and shook him hard, "CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!"

Red X rose his arms and balled his hand into a fist, quickly punching Robin and made a back flip that sent him across the room.

Robin grabbed his bo stuff, "Titans, Go!"

The four members of the team were separated across the room. Knowing Red X, they were so sure he had a sneaky plan. He was wildly fast and they pretty much know that catching him wasn't that easy.

Red X was baffled as he was shifting his head everywhere. It was clear that he wanted to get out as fast as he could. Cyborg realized that, and closed the door firmly. Raven got the message and closed the air hole quickly with dark energy. Starfire was hovering in front of the hole in the ceiling as if guarding it.

Robin got a bird-a-rand and threw it like a boom-a-rang, hitting Red X who was just standing and looking everywhere. He backed away two steps that made him hit Cyborg with his back. Shocked, he backed away again to hit his back with Robin. Now looking everywhere, he was trapped.

"Give up X," Robin stepped closer, "Nowhere to run n-"

Red X turned and held Robin's arm tightly, now unleashing an electric charge from the suit. Robin screamed with the red electricity flowing through him. Not taking a second to react, Starfire flew quickly and shot star bolts at the intruder to let go of her boyfriend. Red X dodged, letting go of Robin who dropped on the ground. Star quickly got to the ground to check on her boyfriend.

Raven swiftly formed dark energy in her knuckles, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" as nothing she could pick up with dark energy in the medical room; she tried to focus on the intruder and lift him with her aura. But unfortunately, Red X began to vanish every second and appear in a different place. From how quickly he was it was hard to pick him up.

Raven gave up and balled her fists, now flying across the room to try to catch the criminal. Cyborg was helping, as he was trying to pick up his moves and try to know where he'll appear next. Starfire picked Robin who dazed and tried to wake their leader up.

Cyborg's sensors picked up the intruder's movements and he waited for Red X to appear in the next place. As soon as he did, Cyborg took a good hold of his neck with his right.

Suffocating, Red X tried to put his palm on Cyborg to electrocute him, but Cyborg surely knew his plan. He took hold of both of his wrists and forced him against the wall. Now that the villain was trapped, he stopped struggling to not suffocate himself more. Unfortunately, he couldn't teleport because his hands couldn't reach his belt.

Robin woke up and shook his head from the sudden daze that got over him.

"We got him, Robin." Cyborg yelled while holding the trespasser.

Robin got off the ground with a help of his girlfriend and reached to the intruder, followed by Star and Raven. Cyborg put his right arm down and moved to the side to let Red X be viewed by the rest of the team.

"What's your deal X?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

Red X didn't answer. He just stared at the floor with no movements.

Baffled, Robin wasn't sure if it was a trick or the intruder passed out.

"Did you knock him out Cyborg?" Raven asked in a dull tone.

"No I didn't." Cyborg responded defensively.

"Then why isn't he changing the position of himself?" Star asked confusingly.

Usually when the team captures a villain, he struggles till he's put in the back of the police car. It was so odd to see Red X just… waiting for his fate?

Robin got closer to the hanging boy on the wall, but far enough to not get kicked by him, "I think you didn't hear me so I'll ask again. WHAT'S YOUR DEAL X?!" Robin was gradually losing his patience.

Still no response came from him.

Boiling inside, Robin got closer and quickly took off the boy's mask. The team gasped at the unexpected discovery. And Robin backed away two inches, but still close to this thing.

It was Robot. Yeah, a robot clone of Red X. That explains why it didn't make sarcastic remarks like Red X always do. But what perplexed them that the only one who was known to do robot clones of himself was…

Slade.

Realizing the shocked expressions, the robot lifted his face and hit Robin on his forehead. Robin groaned as he backed away. Cyborg's hands were loosening slightly from the shook that hit him. The robot swiftly freed one arm to put on its belt, that teleported it to the side of Beast Boy's bed.

The team gasped and Raven was the first to take action. She flew quickly with bright glowing eyes and dark aura in hand, "AZARATH METRION ZIN-" she was cut off by the robot shooting something from its hand. It wasn't Xenothium in a shape of an X. Instead, it was a bright green liquid that was pretty similar to the one that turned Beast Boy into a Were-Beast; only… brighter. Raven dodged whatever this was as the robot was now reaching to lift the green changeling.

She didn't want what was on her mind to happen. Taking Beast Boy hostage would panic the team. Furthermore, Beast Boy wasn't in a good state either to defend himself_ if_ he woke up.

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!" Raven ordered sharply, but the robot by now picked Beat Boy on his shoulder. Afraid of the risks, Raven couldn't just shoot anything at it afraid that she might hurt her teammate. She landed on the ground, clenching her fists. The team soon stood beside her.

"Please do not take our hurt friend. We will do anything but do not take our friend." Starfire said, holding her hands.

Each Titan was boiling on the inside as the robot just stared at them. Raven took a step but the robot reached its finger to its belt, an inch away from it. Raven stopped cold.

"If there is something we can do to not make you take him just say it!" Robin ordered, losing his patience.

The robot stared once again, as if thinking. But in a split second; it rose its hand, shot the green substance at Raven and vanished.

"NO!" The team yelled, both because Beast Boy was taken and Raven was shot.

Raven felt herself dazing and put a hand on her forehead, groaning slightly. She felt her sight distorting and shook her head, to only feel more dazed. She tried so hard to stay still but her body begged to blank out from the world. She couldn't hear the other Titans and just saw their mouths moving. After a few more groans, Raven passed out.

Cyborg quickly caught her and put her on the bed that their green teammate once laid on it.

Cyborg's mind was racing, his head wasn't sure to check on Raven first, or to track the asshole that took his best friend, or to see what happened to the security system that didn't alarm the team that there was an intruder in the tower. He tried not to panic but couldn't help to feel his heart racing from worrying about the half demon and the shape shifter.

Probably the shape shifter was in more danger than the half demon. Who knows who this damn robot works for? Who knows what will it do with the changeling?  
But they pretty much needed Raven in the fight. She's the strongest member in the team so without her the fight would be so hard to handle.

Working as fast as he could, Cyborg put on his gloves and took a small drop from the green substance to analyze it. He couldn't touch Raven unless he knows what this substance was. Putting the drop in front of the microscope, he looked and tried to figure out what it consists of.

Starfire felt bad that her teammate was taking everything on his shoulders, "Can we assist frie-"

"NO! I-I mean… no" Cyborg yelled at the princess before realizing his mistake. From the stress that clutched his heart he wasn't in a good mood to give orders. He just wanted to do this on his own seeing that this would be faster.

The red-headed princess backed away while looking sadly at her older brother. Robin put his arm on her shoulder and shook his head, reminding her that Cyborg wasn't in his best states now. He clearly wanted to help too; but he waited for the half robot to give a signal.

Cyborg clicked on a few buttons on the computer to see the chemicals that this substance was made of and how it'll affect Raven. Pushing a few more buttons, the drop now became visible on the screen, with what it consists of and its chemical components. Cyborg's human pupil moved from one place on the screen to another, reading the components carefully. He gasped and shifted his eyes to look at Raven.

Robin and Starfire backed slightly away from his sudden action, "What Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"We need to get this substance away from Raven, NOW!" Cyborg replied and quickly put on his gloves again and brought a cloth to clean Raven from the substance. Luckily, most of the substance came on her clothes than her skin; which made Cyborg slightly relieved.

"Star, can you get another uniform for Raven?" he asked. Baffled, Star nodded and quickly flew outside the room.

"What's going on?" Robin asked still not getting the danger of the situation.

"This substance temporarily terminates the powers; the more time it's on the skin, the more time it will take for the person's powers to return back to full strength." Cyborg said quickly, wiping the substance carefully from Raven's face.

Robin's eyes widen under his mask, hoping that he didn't hear what he _did_ hear, "So you mean…"

"Raven's powers will be temporarily off for now…" Cyborg finished.

Robin tried to comprehend what Cyborg explained. This was a strong weapon that most of the team can be affected with, "Wait a second, does this mean it can affect me too?" Robin asked.

"It can reduce your strength, making it hard for you to fight. On the other hand, Starfire, B, and Raven's powers will be completely off for some time. No flying, no morphing, no telekinetic powers. They'll be almost normal."

"Then, what about you?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't say I have a super power. I have cybernetic cells; which are parts of me." He sighed, "But I think that I might take the same effect as you; being pretty weak."

Robin nodded understandingly.

Starfire by now got Raven's uniform.

"Star, can you change Raven's uniform without touching the chemicals?" Cyborg asked, pointing at Raven.

"I indeed can."

"Good, call us when you're done." And with that said, the boys got outside the room and waited.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 12:50Pm:  
****In the Sick Bay/Infirmary:****  
**

"So tell me," Robin started, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "Can this thing turn Beast Boy to his normal human color?"

Cy's human eye went vast, he completely missed this point, "I… I don't think so I mean…" he sighed, "I'm not sure. I just need to do more researches on this thing and try to create an antidote." He paused, "But now I'm anxious 'bout green guts. Who knows how he's doing now."

Robin sighed, "We just need to check on Raven now. We need her. Maybe there's an army of the Robot we just fought. It'll be difficult for just the three of us."

"And it even might be difficult for just the four of us…" Cyborg mumbled.

Silence spread in the corridor.

"Can you tell what time it will take Raven's powers to get back to full strength?" Robin asked.

"Not so much time." He answered casually, "About fifteen minutes or so."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "How can you tell?"

"A small amount can have a great effect, sure. But luckily for Raven, most of the chemical had gotten on her uniform. It was just small spots on her face; and because I cleaned it quickly, the chemicals didn't have time to get through her body into her blood. The real danger is when it's taken by an injection." Cy said calmly, crossing his hands.

Robin took time to let it fully sink in, "So.. what'll happen if it was taken by an injection?" he asked.

"The effect will take more time. Small dose into blood, hours. Huge dose into blood, maybe days or even.." he paused, closing his human eye, "Death."

Robin looked at Cyborg with wide eyes under his mask. He couldn't imagine that the substance could be very dangerous. Sure they have experienced a deal with chemicals before when it messed with Beast Boy's DNA, but it surely didn't lead to death.

The medical room's door opened, when Star found Robin and Cyborg, she stopped cold and blinked, "I completed the mission, friend." Star said, looking at Cyborg.

"Thanks Star." Cyborg thanked with a small smile; entering the room.

"And.." Star paused, "Friend Raven had awoken."

"What?" Robin asked, then looked at the medical bed from outside the room. She was clearly awake. He turned his head to Cyborg, "But you said fifteen minutes."

"I said her powers will be disabled for fifteen minutes. I didn't mention that she'll be unconscious while it lasts." Cyborg said seriously.

"Friends. What is about the fifteen minutes and the disabling of the powers?" Star asked, clearly confused.

"Later Star." Robin answered, ready to step his foot in the room.

Cyborg and Robin were really hesitant to go inside. She would ask about the changeling, they will tell her that he had been taken. She would ask about her powers, they will tell her that they were disabled. It was too much to handle and they knew it, but she would figure it out anyways. Even without her dark energy, they were still afraid of her reaction.

They entered the room and Raven was sitting on the bed, hanging her head. Her expression was a one the Titans rarely ever see from her, sorrow. And she showed it, she didn't hide it. Slowly, Robin got to her bed and sat at the end of it, Cyborg was standing up arms beside him and Starfire was floating next to Cyborg.

Robin looked at the spell-caster with a warm smile to start a conversation. He knew it was no need to panic. Plus, they needed to stay a little while before Raven's powers return to her. "So, Rav-"

"Do you know where it took him?" Raven interrupted, gripping hard on the bed sheets.

Assuming that Starfire was the one who told her, Robin's smile turned to a frown, "I'm sorry Raven." He shook his head, "We still haven't done anything about Beast Boy. We were concerned for you and didn't have time to-"

Raven lifted her eyes to look at The Boy Wonder with the most hateful stare she could ever manage, "Concerned for… WHAT?!" she yelled with an unbelievable stare, "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT BEAST BOY CAN BARELY EVEN STAND UP?!" The tower could've been crashed by now if it wasn't for the lack of her powers.

Cyborg and Starfire looked down at the floor shamefully while Robin sighed. She was right. Their teammate couldn't fight. They needed to protect him; but they also needed to stay for some time. "Raven, we need you in the fight. So we'll wait longer here. Cyborg will try to track down Beast Boy, just rest."

Raven was aware that her powers were disabled -that's why she screamed on Robin's face without even thinking twice-. But at the same time, she couldn't figure out how. She opened her mouth to ask but shut it again. It wasn't the best time to receive any more bad news.

However, Robin spotted the confusion in her eyes, "The substance that was shot at you disabled your powers… for now. That's why you need to rest until you regain your strength."

"What?" Starfire yelled in pure shock.

Robin got up from the bed and stood beside his girlfriend. Completely puzzled, Star whispered to The Boy Wonder's ear, "I am in most perplex, Robin. What is it that I am missing?"

"I'll tell you when we're outta' here." He whispered back.

Raven closed her eyes, still hanging her head, "How long will it take me to regain my powers?" she asked calmly.

"Fifteen minutes… at least." Cyborg answered.

Raven took time before exhaling, then forcing a faint smile towards her teammates, "Thanks for your care guys. And.. I'm sorry."

Why did she sound like someone leaving with a sad goodbye? Well, Raven surely had something on her mind. Whether the team likes it or not she'll do it.  
Starfire was the one who could pick that up. Under Raven's sympathetic smile Starfire could see a sorrowful expression, but most importantly, revengeful. Yup, Raven was up to something.

The guys gave a confused look at each other, then back to Raven, "Um.." Cyborg uttered, "Don't be apologetic ya' know." He scratched the back of his head.

Raven nodded, still with a smile.

"Okaaay…" Robin said hesitatingly and turned to face the door to get outside with Cy, but shifted his eyes again towards Raven, "We'll be upstairs in the living room. C'mon Star." Robin gestured for his girlfriend who was still beside the bed.

Starfire looked at the half demon, then her boyfriend. She floated a couple of moments before flying quickly to Robin, "Robin, I should be staying here with Friend Raven." She whispered.

Robin picked the concern in his girlfriend's voice, "What's worrying you so much?" he whispered back.

"I have the bad feeling…" she managed to say before looking at Raven who was now lying on her back with her eyes closed _as if_ sleeping, "I am going to stay here. Do not have the worries, I will be back up with you soon." She pecked him on the cheek.

Robin smiled as if giving her permission.

Star smiled gratefully, and entered the room again; closing the door behind her.

* * *

**5 Feb, 2:16Pm  
****A part in Jump City, an unknown place,  
****Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

My eyes were shut, and my body barely moved. My heightened senses couldn't pick a sound. I figured that I was in the medical room but… where's the beeping sound? For a second I felt… deaf. I wasn't used to this much quiet -I'm the one who always makes troubles in the tower anyways-. My upper body felt aching and cold. I could feel the pain of an injury on my waist, and bruises all over my body that I didn't even know where they came from, but hissed nonetheless from the pain that hit me.

Groaning a few times, I tried to move my arms, but felt something that was preventing me. It almost felt like cold metal attached to my wrist. The other arm was the same as well. I tried to move my legs, but another metal was attached to my ankles. I couldn't move my body.

'_What the heck?_' I thought while struggling, puzzled by all of this. I still didn't want to open my eyes. My eyelids just felt… heavy. I knew that I wasn't struggling with my full power as I felt my body weak, and the more I move, the more it hurts.

I gave up, and remained still for a few moments. '_Well, I think time to open my eyes._'

As soon as I opened them, I forced them back again. A strong light was in front my face and it hurt to stare at them. I ignored it and switched my noddle to the side and opened my eyes halfway. As I predicted, there was a chain around my wrist, attached to the hard surface I was lying on. I perked my head up with most strength I had, and saw myself shirtless, with a bandage on my waist, and tons of bruises on my upper half. My pants were in a really bad condition, with cuts here and there.

'_Dude, how long have I slept?_' I thought, resting my head again with a thud.

Unable to see the room from the light hitting my face, I tried to break free. I was sure that this couldn't be a room in the tower. I know every single one as I helped Cy built the T shaped fort. The thought of being kidnapped crossed my mind; but I couldn't easily believe it.

Tired from struggling, I realized how stupid I was for not taking morphing as a solution. I knew I was weak and morphing requires a good amount of energy, but I knew I could handle it.

Ready to morph to a fly, I focused my mind and tried shrinking my body until I felt sharp pain spreading through my chest. I stopped with a gasp, but decided to try again. Leading to the same result, I gasped again as it felt worse and worse by time. I couldn't figure what the hell was happening with my body. Sure I was weak, but I can force myself. This time, my body was the one forcing me to stop.

'_Pretty sure they just signed me in to check my teeth._' I tried to lighten my mood, even though the situation I was in panicked me. I couldn't get up, barely moved, I couldn't morph and couldn't even speak from how tired I was.

But I tried to do anyways, "H-Hello?" I took some breath, "Is- *breath* -someone- *another breath* -here?" I called with the loudest voice I could make. It was greatly hard to talk. I felt the lack of breath with each word I utter.

My ears perked as I heard footsteps getting closer. The sound stopped, and I heard a liver switching off. Probably it was for the light that hit my face. The illumination faded and I was able to open my eyes easily. There was another lamp hanging from the ceiling that barely lit the room.  
I studied the room I was in. Due to the lack of light, I could just see the person in front of me. It was probably a girl that was at Cy's age or something. I focused more on her outfit to see it was quite similar to the lady we imprisoned two years ago; only with revealing her waist..

"A-…-Are you-…-Madame Rouge…?" I tried to utter before coughing heavily.

I couldn't see her face, but I was able to see her huge smirk. Narrowing my eyes, I figured that she really was the foreign shape-shifter; but I had a million questions.

Two red pupils appeared above her smirk. I shrieked as I didn't expect that, "I-Is it just… me? Or your… your eyes are glowing?" I said, trying so badly to talk without breathing every second.

The girl's smirk got even wider,

"Oh we're gonna have a lot of fun together."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

Credit for Billie Eilish. I really love her I mean… who doesn't? The sad song that Raven hummed was one of her songs called "_When the party's over_". You should really listen to the song because it's just sad and amazing -for pretty depressed people out there like me!-.

**Note: So, I want to make a deal guys. Can I ask for 10 reviews? 6 will do. I'm never really the type who goes like, "If there are no ... reviews, no new chapter.", but here me out, I honestly love writing, and I know my writing style's faaaar from perfect, so I want people to support me in order to continue. It's exactly like doing a job without getting payments. I merely want to know if you like my story, people; and I can't if you don't let me. A "pls update" will do I swear. Just let me feel that you're enjoying it. I've finished chapter 6, and as soon as you guys review, I will immediately upload. Just please encourage me. And I know you won't disappoint guys!**  
**Love, Author.**

Next chapter: Torture… Torture everywhere.

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)


	6. Secret Meetings (Part I)

Rob: Okay, we're all here. What do you want to discuss?

Jana: Clearly about the story ya' know? I've pretty much ran out of ideas.

Cy: Yeah… and how's that? I thought you were gonna torture green guts in the next chapter.

BB: Hey! I'm right here you know?

Cy *smiling sheepishly*: Pff, sorry!

Jana: Anyways, I'm not just talking about the next chapter. I'm talking about the story as a whole. I need something interesting to attract the readers' attentions.

Star: You already have the 'mysterious things' that no one knows about.

Jana: Yeah? Suggestions?

Cy: Maybe you can show the new weapon I made in chapter two 'cause I'm curious for some reason.

Rob: Or tell us what happened to Red X.

Star: Or you can tell us about the Lady whom we killed her father because I do not remember such an incident.

Jana *writing in a notebook*: What about you Beast Boy?

*Silence*

Jana: Beast Boy?

BB: *lifting his head from the desk*

Cy: What's up?

BB *standing up*: DUDE! She made Raven yell at me, then made me cry, lose control, get hurt, get in a coma, and then be kidnapped! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!

Rae *covering her ears*: Can you stop shouting?

BB *sitting down and crossing his arms*: Oh, sorry.

Jana *scratching the back of her head*: Sorry B. The best is yet to come I promise. Any suggestions from you two?

BB: Maybe you should make Raven super depressed and regret that she ever shouted at me.

Rae: *Staring at him*

BB: Or maybe not…

*Silence*

BB: OH! Or let the team rescue me before I get hurt.

Jana: Of course not!

BB: Why do you hate me this freakin' much?

Jana: It's a Hurt/Comfort type of story. Someone should get hurt.

BB: Why me?

Jana: Because it's a BBRae story?!

BB: Oh. Then maybe I and Raven should have a kiss at the end!

Jana: I'll think about that.

Rae: Please don't.

BB: Hey! It's a BBRae story, and it's also a romance one! We should get a kiss! You even admitted to Star that you like me, didn't you? *wink*

Rae *rolling her eyes*: I never admitted that. And stop talking or I'll send you to another dimension… _again_.

BB: *zipping his mouth*

Jana *sighing*: Guys, you're getting away from the point. What about you Raven? Any ideas?

Rae: Oh you do not want to hear mine.

Star: Why is that?

Cy: C'mon we wanna hear! You read books a lot!

Rob: Yeah, go ahead.

BB: *mumbling something while shutting his mouth*

Rae *sighing*: Maybe you should just quit and delete the story because it's stupid and you suck at writing?

*Silence*

BB *unzipping his mouth*: Dude… that was brutal.

Cy: Yeah that was kinda' harsh.

Rae: But it is true.

BB *whispering*: Yeah but don't say it!

Rae: *rolling her eyes*

Jana: B-But I have fans? :,(

Rae: What fans? The 15 followers? The 3 reviewers? The 1K+ readers that don't even say a thing about the story? What fans?

Jana: *Burying her head in her arms*

Rob: Raven… she's fourteen.

Cy: And doesn't speak English. What do you expect?

Rae: Then why did she start in the first place?

Rob: I dunno. Maybe she wanted to try something new.

Star *whispering*: I think you should do the apologizing, Raven.

BB: *elbowing Raven*

Rae *sighing*: I'm sorry. Your story is great. You should totally continue. I'm excited and can't wait to know what'll happen next.

Jana *lifting her head*: You know, I'm not really good at writing, but I enjoy it. Even if a lot of people read and don't enjoy the story, I'm sure some do, that's why I have followers. I'm not doing it for attention or reviewers or followers or whatever, I'm doing it because I love writing. And I admire every reader, whether he's supporting me or not.

Rob: *clapping his hands*

Star: Glourious!

Cy: That's the spirit!

BB *giving a thumbs up*: You rock girl!

Jana: Thanks.

BB: Any chance I might be saved?

Jana: No.

BB: Aww.

Jana: Any other suggestions.

*Whole team shaking their heads*

Jana *lifting her notebook*: Okay so the ideas I have are, Say what's the new weapon, say what happened to Red X, say who's the girl, make Raven suffer and mak-

Rae: No one said I should suffer.

Jana *smirking*:Beast Boy said, and I can't refuse his request.

BB: Heh, thanks.

Jana: Aaaand, make Beast Boy suffer too.

BB: HEY!

* * *

**Yeah, just having fun. I hope you get the point. It's me saying that I really admire the viewers and I don't get mad at any negative review. I really, really enjoy writing. And no, I'm not abandoning the story any time soon. Chapter 6 will be exciting. I merely need time so please be patient with me if necessary. And I still want at least 6 reviews please. It'll support me alot!**

**Just a note: I really had a conversation like this with my friends and brother. They made ideas and one of my friends suggested this chapter, so I wrote it for her.****  
Love,  
Author**


	7. Chapter 6: Bloody Eyes

I'm back! Sorry for the looooong wait. I'm not exaggerating about the Os. I didn't have time. Plus, the chapter is very long. But it was worth it I swear!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… and never will. Sadly :(

Thank you so much for reviewing guys! Never expected someone to hear me out and _actually_ review. I'm so happy *sobs*.

**WARNING: Torture... alot of it. I made sure Beast Boy really suffered. It's an important part but with lots and lots of violence, maybe even abuse. If you want to skip it without missing anything important, just read the conversations that are between quotation marks ("" or '') other than that is a bloody mess. You hear me!**

**My opinion about the chapter:** I'm simply PROUD of this chapter.

_ENJOY! ;__)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bloody Eyes **

**5 Feb, 12:48Pm  
In the Sick Bay/Infirmary,  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

I opened my eyes to find myself in the medical room. I felt dizziness hit me and my eyes weren't focusing. When I was finally able to see clearly, I saw Starfire near my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my original tone.

When Starfire heard my voice, she jumped to the other corner of the room with an "EEP!". I raised an eyebrow while sitting up. I looked around again. I was at the medical room. Medical room? Something important happened in the medical room. Something…

I focused again on Starfire who was at the opposite corner, still trying to grasp what happened. I managed to ask her again, "What were you doing?"

Starfire shook her head quickly and blinked, "Apologizing to you, friend Raven." She put her hands up defensively, "I was merely changing the one-form of yours."

I looked at her with a 'What the heck are you saying' expression. I was tired and didn't have the energy to try to comprehend every word the Tamaranean princess was saying.

"Oh. I mean the 'uniform' as you earth people say."

I said, "Oh." But quickly realized what she meant, "WHAT?!" I looked down at myself; thankfully, my uniform was on except for the left sleeve. Phew! It didn't show anything. I put my sleeve on and glared at the alien girl, "Why?"

She nervously scratched the back of her head, "Friend Cyborg asked me to. He said something about the green substance I should not touch. You remember the incidents on which they occurred before the passing out of you, correct?" she said with a hopeful expression.

I stared at the bed, trying to recall the events, "I do remember that something happened but… I'm not really sure what."

She disappointedly averted her eyes, "Oh." She looked at me again, "I think I should tell you then. It is something about…" she paused, "friend Beast Boy."

My eyes widen as remembered every single thing that happened, "Oh no." I mumbled, quietly enough that she couldn't hear, "D-Don't tell me…" I mumbled loudly this time.

Starfire looked at me with rather a confused look, "I do not believe you recalled the incidents this quick. Did you?"

"Yes I did! And I wish I never! Don't tell me that we failed! Tell me we defeated the damn robot! Tell me Beast Boy is okay and in his room and woke up. Tell me…" I paused, looking at my palms, "Tell me why I can't feel my powers."

Starfire depressingly shook her head, "I am most sorry Raven. I cannot intend lying to you even if it means making you feel relieved." She got closer, "But friend Beast Boy has been taken, the mysterious robot did escape and it even shot something on you that friend Cyborg freaked over when he realized what it really was. He asked me to get a new uniform and so I did; then asked me to change it without touching the substance."

She pointed over a chair that had my other uniform at it. It was covered in a green substance. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. This was so much to handle but still, if Starfire had lied and I found out from Robin or Cyborg the truth things could be worse. Plus, Starfire can't really lie. She's always very nervous when she does so that an idiot could pick up she simply isn't telling the truth.

I exhaled heavily, "What did you guys do until now?"

Starfire blinked before asking, "About what?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Um… about Beast Boy?"

"Oh. Forgive me. Since you have been shot and Cyborg was in… as you say it 'rage mode'. I am very certain that they are doing their best about Beast Boy's situation." She assured with a smile, and headed to the door to call for the boys.

"I hope so." I mumbled quietly.

Once again, so many bad feelings. Aside from anger, I was really sad and anxious. I wished I could scream or yell but… I couldn't. I really hoped that the guys had concluded something… anything.

But what I saw and heard made me beyond mad.

I watched as Star opened the door, and found out that the guys were standing next to it. I could see that she was as surprised as me. She talked to them for some moments. I clenched a fist to the bed sheet as I figured they hadn't done anything about Beast Boy's situation.

The guys stepped into the room and Robin sat at the end of the bed; with his fake smile that I always hate and know. It always indicates that he either will about to lie, or will try to get away from a specific conversation.

Robin started, "So, Rav-"

But I cut him off before he fished his sentence. I _knew_ he had so much to say though couldn't say at the moment. But I really wanted direct answers at that point, "Do you know where it took him?"

I didn't look at him but I could feel his shame, and so Star's and Cyborg's, "I'm sorry Raven. We still haven't done anything about Beast Boy. We were concerned for you and didn't have time to-"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Concerned for ME?! Why?! Was I in real danger? **No**! Was I wounded and couldn't stand up? **No**! Was I unconscious and couldn't breathe properly? **No**! Was I kidnapped? **NO**! THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY CONCERNED ABOUT?! Beast Boy was in Real. Danger. He was the one that had all of the above, not me! He was the one who might be suffering right now, not me! He was the one who deserved the concern, not me! I'm fine, in the tower and safe. He was wounded, unconscious, had trouble breathing, and away from the tower in an unknown place.

"Concerned for… WHAT?!" I yelled, "DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT BEAST BOY CAN BARELY EVEN STAND UP?!"

All what Robin did was sigh, then talk, "Raven, we need you in the fight. So we'll wait longer here. Cyborg will try to track down Beast Boy, just rest."

There was one thing that was really confusing me, but I couldn't ask about it. I was so disappointed that I couldn't handle any more bad information. But somehow, Robin spotted my confusion _and_ knew why, "The substance that was shot at you disabled your powers… for now. That's why you need to rest until you regain your strength."

It wasn't much of a surprise for me; I concluded that when I saw the substance; I just wanted to make sure. Starfire, on the other hand, made the shocked reaction I was supposed to make, "What?" she yelled.

She and Robin kept whispering to each other. I honestly didn't care. I was thinking while closing my eyes, managing something in my head, "How long will it take me to regain my powers?" I asked Cyborg.

"Fifteen minutes… at least." He answered.

Great! Fifteen minutes isn't such a long time!

I forced a faint smile and looked at my friends, "Thanks for your care guys. And.. I'm sorry." I just wanted them to leave me alone.

I saw the guys giving confused looks at one another. But Starfire, she kept looking at me with a worried expression. I really hoped she doesn't figure out I was planning something.

Cyborg scratched the back of his head, "Um.. don't be apologetic ya' know."

I nodded weakly.

"Okaaay…" Robin said hesitatingly and turned to face the door to get outside with Cyborg, but looked at me again, "We'll be upstairs in the living room. C'mon Star." Robin gestured for his girlfriend who was still staring at me.

I lied heavily on the bed, closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

My plan wasn't a good one, neither I was excited to make. After fifteen minutes, I would get out of the tower to find Beast Boy. I was aware that it was dangerous to go on my own, but I can't sit here and do nothing while my teammate is like… who knows where!

I waited for the door to shut. When it finally did, I opened one eye to check that everything was good. I groaned heavily.

"I thought you were going to be with the guys." I said in an annoyed tone, shutting my eyes.

"So you are not asleep." I heard Starfire say slyly.

I shot straight up, waving my hand unbelievingly, "Do you think I'm gonna sleep when my teammate is-"

"Raven," she cut me. She was sitting in a chair beside the bed, "You were going to search for him on your own. Am I wrong?"

I was shocked that she knew I was planning something _and_ knew what my plan was. Didn't expect that. My eyes were wide for a second then I averted them away from her, "No. You're not." I said quietly.

"Raven, do you think that going out alone would make a progress? You might be in danger and we cannot lose another Titan for the mission!"

I frowned, locking my eyes with hers, "You are not losing me! You don't even understand!"

"But I understand more than you do, Raven!" I stopped with a scandalized look. It was one of these rare moments when Starfire stood up to anyone; especially me, "You are acting like me when Robin is in great danger. You must think before doing anything! Or neither you, nor Beast Boy will be rescued."

I couldn't say that she didn't have a point. Since the past weeks, Jump City was a total mess. Robbers were everywhere and citizens were afraid for their homes. Being outside alone can never be a good idea; with or without powers.

Throughout the two years, I noticed that Starfire was progressing in her 'earthly talk'. She learned so much from Robin; sometimes she makes sarcastic remarks about a thing, or even says 'DUDE' like Beast Boy. It was hilarious at times, but annoying at others. Although Star was usually trying to be something else to blend in, Starfire will always be… Starfire. The happy, goofy, powerful princess who never betrays or leaves her friends no matter what. And who also makes the weird crazy food from her original planet.

I wanted to change the subject. Seeing that Starfire was right I couldn't bear being blamed, especially after the bad news I heard. I thought of something that might make her forget I ever said anything. My mind clicked as I got it.

"You're saying that I'm like you when your boyfriend's in peril?" I asked raising an eyebrow. It was slightly annoying.

Star blinked before smiling sheepishly, "Oh.. yes, actually."

I frowned this time, "Yes how?"

"The way you were concerned. I am really like this when it comes to Robin. You feel like… you can do anything to save him, even if it meant risking your life."

Great. Now I was compared to a girl crying for her lover. Just the thing I was missing.

It was quiet for a while. I couldn't really think of a respond to that. I really cared for the green boy but still, why? Why was he so important? Was it because he did something? I don't really remember him doing something for my sake. He annoys me all the time, and make the quiet peaceful scene a horrible noisy place. I often punish him, and he usually apologizes.

Come to think of it, he usually apologizes because he knows that he annoyed me or hurt me in any kind of way. But how many times did I hurt him and apologized? Never. Even today, when I realized the misunderstanding, I didn't say sorry once. All I did was talk about my dark side, a HUGE mistake that made everything worse. What was I thinking like that back then? A simple 'sorry' could've been way better. But no. Stupid Raven wanted to justify her situation before apologizing. Admitting it, yes, I was stupid back then.

And, here I was, regretting every single thing that happened, even blaming it all on me. If we hadn't had that dumb fight, Beast Boy could've been in the tower now; playing a video game with Cyborg, or annoying me with his corny jokes. It would be a normal free day. No fighting, no training; just a good time for finishing a book, or learning a new spell, or meditating, or merely sitting in the living room watching the boys fight over something stupid. Thanks to me; everything now was beyond our control. We didn't know where Beast Boy is. He might be suffering right now. He might be even dea-

Ugh! Not again! Don't think about that! He won't be. Don't say that word ever again! It was the word that led to this plight. It was the word that made him heartbroken. It was the word that could've been replaced by anything else, and made the day way better. Why did I even say that? Why didn't it come like: 'I wish you never entered my room', or 'I wish you were mature, idiot'?

I sighed. Maybe it wasn't the right time to confess my feelings about him. Maybe I would never get a chance with him. Why would he talk to someone that did this to him? To someone who wished for his demise, who completely shattered his heart? Why would he give a smile for a girl that never gave him one in return? Even if he forgave me, I would never forgive myself. It would always be awkward for me and I wouldn't give proper responds. All in all, our relationship would never return back to its normal state.

I laid flat on my back, staring at the ceiling, "Starfire. I wanna forget him."

"What?"

"I mean… I wanna forget my feelings for him."

"But you said.."

"I didn't say anything, okay? You were the one who was forcing me to admit it; even tho I wasn't completely sure." I said calmly.

She thought for a few moments, "But why the hasty decision?"

I sat straight again, "It's not hasty, and it's not a decision. I'm being ready to face Beast Boy after we get him back. We will never speak to each other again. I highly doubt it."

She huffed with a frown, "I am certain that you know this more than me, but I will say it: Beast Boy is a _very _nice guy. He will never do anything to bother anyone. If he does not talk to you, then you apologize for everything and it would be back to normal."

"And if it wouldn't? What if he replied harshly or coldly or joked about my dark side again, which I didn't forgive him for it until this moment by the way, or said that he doesn't wanna talk?"

"You're really afraid from his response Raven?" she smiled slyly.

I felt my cheecks redden, "No! I'm not afraid! I'm taking precautions." I paused, "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna ask him out!" I crossed my arms.

"We'll see about that." She mumbled quietly.

I gave her a glare.

She put her hands up defensively, "I-I mean no! You are not asking him out!"

"That's more like it."

* * *

**5 Feb, 2:24Pm  
A part in Jump City, an unknown place,  
****Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

"What… do… you want… from me…?" I asked, trying so badly to sound threatening, but it only came out as if I'm dying and asking for her help. I couldn't figure out what she meant by 'We're gonna have fun', but according to her tone, it wasn't something that would please me in any way. All I wanted to do was get out of here and get back to the tower where I could feel safe.

The teen didn't speak, but came closer to where I could see her full face. She had tan skin, her eyes narrowing and had an Asian hairstyle. Her hair was longer than Madam Rouge's, and her lips were covered in lipstick that matched her suit's color. Her facial looks didn't quietly match the foreign shape-shifter's, but I thought it was because of the long-time-no-see. However, she looked far younger than the Crazy foreign lady.

The red eyes that I've seen in the shadows were now normal black pupils. I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating, but it seemed pretty damn real to me.

The teen came closer, one hand on her hip, her smirk never left her face. I'll admit, she was beautiful, but her looks told me that she was up to no good.

I could see her pupils shifting from one place to another on my bruised body, as if she was examining me. Then her pupils froze and stared at the wound on my right side. And, once again, her pupils glowed.

I stiffed as I felt uncomfortable, and somewhat frightened. Being completely helpless, I wasn't sure of what she would do with me. I was certain by now that I'm kidnapped. But how? Why me? Where's my team? Who was she?

She kept staring at my wound with wide red glowing eyes. I wanted her to stop, but I was unable to speak properly, so I decided to groan and move my body. She blinked before focusing on me once again, now back to black pupils.

"It's about time you wake up. Welcome to the lab." She crossed her arms, "You might be wonderin' why you're here aren't you." She asked with a scornful voice. Actually, I was wondering, but I didn't reply. I just kept staring at her.

"I honestly didn't want to reveal my identity and secrets until the whole team attend the party." She laughed, "But seeing how weak you are, you probably won't survive before the Titans get here." She laughed again, with an echo following it.

I frowned, but remained silent. Minding her words was tiring, so I didn't really feel angry, I just wanted answers. Of course I couldn't say that I wasn't weak. I barely moved my body! But here where my questions started roaming in my mind, why? Why was I that weak? Sure, I had a wound, and tons of bruises, but that wasn't a huge problem compared to what I take in battles; and most importantly, my animal instincts heal my wounds faster than normal humans. It was as if something was spreading in my body.

The teen reached her belt, and grabbed a knife. I didn't make a reaction, just curious of what would happen next. My frown never left my face. I noticed that the knife had blood stains on it. I shivered as I saw her licking it.

As my friends know, I watch way too much TV, and there were a lot of scenes in movies where the bad guy catches the good guy and tortures him. I never really watched the torture part, afraid that I might end up getting nightmares, so I always miss the escape part. Sometimes Cy watches with me, and laughs when I get scared and ask to change the channel; which makes him tease me more by not doing so. I would close my eyes when I see blood and he would call me a chicken, or scaredy cat, or whatever. Sometimes I even get mad and decide to go to my room. After a couple of minutes, I would get back and see that the hero had escaped and was fine. Of course, since he was the hero.

The situation I was in reminded me of these scenes, though I wasn't sure if I would get out in one piece. I never imagined how it would be like to be tortured or held hostage. And here I was, living the unpleasant moment. It was uncomfortable, terrifying and un-expectable. And to make it even worse, a girl older than me was literally staring at my body from head to toe.

I looked disgustingly at her, and she returned it with an evil grin. The Asian teen walked more closely to the hard surface I was lying on, then sat at the left edge of it near my face. She crossed her legs, looked at the knife and started gently touching the wet part she just licked.

"This knife had killed more people than you could imagine." She mumbled without looking at me, "far more."

Okay, the first thought that came to my mind was '_Why's she telling me this?_'. Did that mean I would be killed by it too? Or that she wanted to show me that she's far more evil than I thought? And, why would she kill too many people? Did she enjoy killing? That would be weird.

"The weapon belonged to my father," she continued, "And this weapon too." She took a pistol from her belt and held it to my face to be able to see it.

Again, why was she telling me? I now knew that she admired her lovely father but how would that help explain the situation? Ugh! So many questions!

"My father's the reason why you're here." She kept looking at the knife.

I hesitated, "How?" was all I could say.

She looked at me, this time, with a frown. It was as if I shouldn't ask this question. She kept staring at my eyes, then returned to her knife. The teen put the pistol back where it was and began to stand up to face me. I could feel that she was angry. Why? I had no idea.

She slowly lifted her arm, and quickly buried the knife on my left thigh. The pain was un-imaginable. I could feel my hot blood dripping like waterfalls. I screamed wild with pain, teeth clenching, hands balled into fists. I tried to squirm or move my body to ease the pain, but with no luck. I kept screaming then coughing. My eyes opened halfway to see the teen just smirking, with the same red bloody eyes. I slowly calmed down with harsh breaths. It was so hard to even breathe. Coughing weakly, I didn't open my eyes. The knife was still in my flesh.

"Maybe I should just leave it there." I heard her say calmly.

I could feel that she sat again in the same spot as before. Keeping my breath steady was becoming a harder task, trying to not feel pain was by far the worst thing. And she enjoyed it.  
I ain't a 'knowing it all' about wounds or medical stuff, but I was sure that leaving the knife in me could be a real danger.

"A green freak like you shouldn't be asking questions, especially about my father."

I was still shutting my eyes, and was still trying to keep a steady breath. Her words didn't matter anymore. I wanted to focus on myself and attempted to keep calm enough in order not to unleash emotions that could tire me. Trying not to die was the best choice at that moment. Why would I get mad at her words? What would anger do? I couldn't move or morph.

"I'm The Woman In Red…" She paused.

'_Great. Now she's going to narrate her life story! What else do I need? Oh right, we need lemonade too!_' I thought sarcastically.

I decided to open my eyes. Sure, the info she was about to say was going to explain why the hell I was here. When I halfway opened them, I was greeted by a horrifying glare.

Caught off guard, I tried to morph quickly but whimpered when a sharp pain entered my chest. I completely forgot that my powers were disabled. I calmed myself down and looked again at her; her glare was still on her face.

I wanted to ask why or what. But my mouth didn't budge.

She closed her eyes, as if calming down, and said, "Even when you're going through hell, you only have to make a sarcastic remark?"

Wh-? What? How? Did she-? Did she just-?

"How did you-" coughing again. Darn it! My organs weren't responding!

"I have the ability to translate and understand people's thoughts. I'm able to hear you whenever I like. It's something that was given to me after the experiments." She explained as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

'_So you hear me now?_' I wanted to make sure that she wasn't messing with me.

"Yes"

Cool! She just made things easier for me.

She kept silent for a few minutes, then finally continued, "I loved my father deeply, and so my mother. We lived happily for years. Until…" she paused, "Until I was 15."

I frowned my brows. What might have happened when she was 15? And… what does my presence have anything to do with her family?

"It was an incident I can never forget. My mom gripping my hand while almost dying," The Woman In Red gripped on her arm, "SHE SAID THAT YOU TITANS KILLED MY FATHER!" At this point, my eyes widen, "I couldn't even believe that the famous heroes just killed an innocent citizen!" She gasped from the lack of breath.

I couldn't comprehend what I heard. Killed? We never kill. Innocent or guilty, we never kill. How? Who?

"And you will pay for what you have done!" she said with a harsh breath, standing up, "One. By. One."

She pulled a lever that was far from my sight. I gasped as I felt something powerful get inside me. Soon, I was shrieking. She was electrocuting me! I groaned hardly and screamed again. I could hear The Woman In Red laughing.

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVEN EXISTED! THE DAY YOU MADE ME SUFFER! THE DAY YOU MADE ME A FILTHY ORPHAN!"

My organs were failing. I wanted to pass out and feel nothing, but all I felt was pain. I didn't even know what she was screaming about. I couldn't even hear my own screams. Soon enough, I heard a lever that left me shakily breathing. She turned off the electrocutions, but I was still aching.

I tried to open my eyes but instead I kept shaking with each breath. I felt both frozen and dying. All I wished was death in that moment.

I sensed a grapple by my hair. Tried to open my eyes again but weakness was spreading in me. I was just feeling her breath in my face. No movements. The lab was so quiet.

I felt a harder grip on my hair that made me grit my teeth in displeasure. Exhaustion sucks! I wished I could smack her or even talk to make her stop. My lungs didn't help, and my wounds' pains were spreading everywhere. I was aware that the more I stayed in that lab, the less chance I could make it out alive.

"Oh. Don't pass out young man. We didn't even begin yet." She gave a harder grip that was about to rip my fossils.

I groaned, '_Why am I so weak?_' I managed to ask her mentally.

She let my hair go with a thud, "Why? The Trio-X-14 is spreading in your body. I sucked it in your blood. It might take days before its effect wears out."

'_What is a Trio-X-14?_'

"It stops your powers temporarily." I heard her say casually.

That explained why I couldn't morph. But the idea of this thing getting in my friends frightened me. It was such a powerful weapon against us.

I opened my eyes weakly but with a frown, and said with a harsh breath, "Don't you… use it against… my friends!"

I knew that this wouldn't help at all. What super villain would stop something when they're asked to? But I still needed to warn her.

The girl laughed bitterly for half a minute. When she caught her breath, "Why do you even care about them?" she asked, "They don't even care about you! It's been about three hours and they didn't show! If they really care they would've been here by now!"

"I… I don't care if they came." I said weakly, "And don't underestimate our leader. He's defeated far more villains than you can count." I finally coughed.

She laughed again, "I'm actually surprised that you could even speak! And I'm not talking about your stupid leader! I'm talking about you. No one even wants you!" I glared at her, still hardly convinced, "Besides, didn't one of them want you dead already?" she said slyly.

My eyes widen from the shock. She was taking about Raven! "H-How did you…?" I couldn't utter more than that.

She stood up and put a hand on her hip, she didn't face me, just looked at the wall in front of her, "I sent a spy in the tower. And thankfully it brought you."

She walked through the shadows, and grabbed a body by its masked face.

'_RED X!_' I screamed in my mind.

"No. A robot clone." She corrected.

She walked again through the shadows to grab another body by the back of its collar. This time, it was covered in blood, tied and without a mask.

"THIS. Is Red X."

My eyes widen by the horrific state the guy was in. His face was completely covered in blood. His suit was in a horrible condition. I didn't even know if he was still alive.

'_H-He's dead?_'

The girl nodded and let go of the body to let it drop lifelessly on the ground. She walked on it without hesitation towards something else.

My mind was racing with fear. The guy was really dead. She killed him.

"The robot had a camera and travelled in your ceiling. I heard and saw your conversations through it. And…" I heard her click a button.

A computer on the other side switched on. It had a video on it. I tilted my head to the other side so I can see what's going on.

Wait… this is Raven's room? She's sleeping? Wait again… I'm going in her room? Climbing on her bed? Oh wait. This is what happened in the morning!

Oh no… this IS what happened in the morning!

I didn't want to recall the events. It was so bad I gladly forgot. But now… this Red Woman was forcing me to remember.

As much as I didn't want to, I kept watching. I was sure that if I didn't watch or moved my head away from the screen, the teen would smack it back where it was.

I saw myself in the computer screen. It was the moment I realized that Raven wasn't breathing; then leaned slowly to do CPR. Raven quickly sat up, gasping.

I hugged her, "O thank God you're okay! You've scared me to death!"

I now realized how stupid I was for even entering her room. And… she really had the right to think I was kissing her. Why else would a guy be in her room, on her bed, and was about to make lip contact with her unless she woke up? Pervert or not; if I were in her place, I would've thought of that too. Averting my eyes, I felt guilt rushing in me._ I_ was the reason for this whole mess.

After a minute I heard Raven, my eyes focused again on the screen, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? WERE YOU KISSING ME WHILE I'M ASLEEP?"

I clenched my fists from the mental pain that was right there in that moment. It was the moment where I was happy, she was mad. I was thankful, she was disgusted. I thought I was helping her, she thought I was taking advantage of her.

I heard myself hesitate, "No I was just.."

And then she snapped again, "AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

I saw myself frown, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

I looked to the other side to see The Woman In Red crossing her arms, and watching the video with me… with… red eyes again. "C-Can you… stop the video now?" I hesitantly asked. I've had enough. Mental torture is far worse than the physical one.

But the red-eyed girl didn't respond. Instead, she got hold of my head and forced it to the right side again with her palm. She kept her force on my temple to the hard surface I was bound on. I struggled as I wanted to beg her to stop.

"Plea-"

"Well, I wasn't dead! Now get the hell out of here!" Raven again.

I stopped struggling; now awaiting my reaction.

"I-I'm sorry Raven" and I was getting out of the room.

"P-Please stop it!" I struggled again. I didn't want the part to come. I've had a nightmare about it. My physical pain was nothing compared to this. I closed my eyes, but felt the teen push harder. I opened my eyes again to not let my skull be crushed. My fists were balled, my chest was boiling, and before I could notice, I was tearing up.

"I'M SORRY THAT I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" I saw myself facing Raven again.

It was coming. It was coming. The part that had this whole day turn upside-down for me. I kept struggling again but with no luck. I wished I could disable my hearing sense.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, IDIOT!"

I stopped cold, motionless. Tears flooded while my eyes were vast. The teen let go of me and headed back to the computer, clicked a button, and stopped the video. I heard her laugh loudly.

"I never imagined that a hero would beg a thing from a 'bad guy'! It was hysterically funny!" she said while laughing.

I gritted my teeth. My eyes were still tearing and my body was shaking. I couldn't believe that a one can have pleasure in other's suffering. It was terrifying! She wasn't human! She couldn't feel! She didn't even know anything!

"And CRYING?! Do you call yourself a man?!"

I created the harshest glare I could manage to do. She returned it with a wide smirk. I really got mad.

"I'm not a man, but an animal. And if you really think you're capable of defeating me then why did you bound me and used the chemicals? You don't know anything! You never will!" I said while gritting my teeth. It was as if my physical pain had vanished at that moment.

The girl calmly ambled towards me, "You know, taking a second thought about it, I don't like the knife's spot."

Oh no.

I quivered unconsciously and my anger started to fade, now switching into a scared state. The knife was still inside me. Taking it off and putting it in another part of my body might drive me mad with pain. I couldn't handle another injury, especially since my animal instincts were off.

She laughed again. God! I would never forget this laugh. It _always _told that something bad would happen to me.

"Scared? Now that's more like it."

She didn't stop, now heading towards the opposite part of the bed. What shall I do now? Nothing. Just wait for my fate. I really needed my team to come, not just to rescue me but to capture her. I never saw her fighting skills before, but I guessed that she fought pretty well. It was clear that she was strong. She already killed the villain we tried to capture for years. Well, he wasn't exactly a villain. Sometimes he helped us, but he still steals things for his own good. Now he was dead, and I could tell that it was an awful way of dying.

Would I end up like him? Even before seeing my friends? Did they know I was here? And, if they knew, why didn't they come yet?

I trembled when I felt the knife vacate my flesh. I could feel the blood leaking everywhere. Whimpering loudly, closing my eyes, I tried to steady my breath. Damn! My physical pain returned, but from bad to worst! My wound's pain was un imaginable, and so were my leg's and bruises! But I _knew _that the bad part didn't come yet, the part where she dives the knife into me again.

"Now where should I put it?" she faked a confused tone, staring at my body.

As if I was going to answer that!

"Come to think of it…"

She didn't continue, but instantly took action. I heard her cutting something. Something such as fabric. Fabric? No it wasn't my clothes. I would've felt it. Wait…

I perked my head weakly, to see that she was cutting the bandage on my waist.

No, no please don't tell me…

Once she finished cutting it, she stared at my wound. It thankfully stopped bleeding, but it was still an open flesh. She threw the bandage to the other side of the room.

"…this thing in is irritating me." She finished.

The Woman In Red kneeled to be on the height level of my lesion. She sensed it gently and I moaned from the pain that hit me. She had long nails, I could sense. As much as I wanted to, I didn't want to beg her to stop. She would brag about how funny it was.

She kept circling my wound for like half a minute, probably enjoying the scene. I, on the other hand, kept whining with each touch on my graze. It was like a nightmare. No, it _was_ a nightmare. Dying slowly is much painful than dying quickly. It feels like it will never end.

My eyes went vast when I felt one of her nails digging my flesh. I gasped and shrieked heavily. Caught off guard, she stopped. Gratefully, I took some breath. She apparently didn't mean that and was confused about my sudden distress. When she comprehended everything, she faced me with one of the most evil grins I've ever seen, and still again with glowing eyes.

She turned to my wound again, "Good idea." She murmured to herself.

The pain I witnessed after that could never be describable. She put a knife in me, pulled my hair, electrocuted me and nearly crushed my skull; but this by far was the worst thing ever. Maybe it was the fact that my skin was still rebuilding new tissues. I could sense her nails digging deeper and deeper in my lesion. Every time I try to scream, I sense a new kind of pain that makes me gag instead.

I couldn't keep myself from begging anymore, "STOP! S-STOP IT!"

But she didn't.

All she did was going further and further in me.

"Shit." I whispered with a moan.

My eyes were in tears and I was on the verge of crying out load. I could feel my blood flooding out of my body. She didn't hold back once, she just kept stabbing me deeper and further. F#cking strong nails! My sweat was rolling in beads down my face. I wished I blanked out from this horrible actuality, the scary part was, I knew I wouldn't.

She finally let her hand out and I gasped with throbbing harsh breaths, shaking like crazy. I was sobbing silently while feeling blood get out, both from my freshly dug wound and the corner of my mouth. If she wanted to kill me, why not already? Why did I have to suffer first? Why was she doing this? We never killed anyone!

I opened my eyes with difficulty. My tears were preventing me from seeing clearly. I blinked them away to see the teen's hand covered in blood. _My _blood. She stood up with red orbs. I gave a bloody cough with shaking breaths.

The torturous eyes returned to its original colour, and faced me with raising a brow, "That's weird. You're not as weak as I thought. You should've been dead by now that you've lost so much blood. I'm surprised you could handle all of that without passing out."

I closed my eyes and took a breath, then immediately coughed. Great! Now my lungs were failing too!

"Yummy blood." I heard her while closing my eyes. I already knew she was going to taste it. I gagged, "I never expected it to be red actually. I thought it was going to be ectoplasm or some disgusting liquid. Such a shame. You're a dumb ordinary human like me."

Wat wait wait… a dumb _ordinary human_ like _her_? Okay, first of all: She _wasn't_ an ordinary human. No human had glowing eyes. No human can read people's minds. No human would enjoy the seeing blood and hearing cries. No human was free from feelings like her. She simply wasn't ordinary.  
Second of all: I ain't ordinary either. I can shape-shift. I can talk to animals. I was green. How could she call me ordinary?  
Third of all: I'm nothing like her. She was a girl, I was a guy. She was a villain, I was a hero. She was a torturous, I was a savior. She had no feelings, I had plenty. She enjoyed seeing blood, I didn't. She could read people's minds, I couldn't. She had glowing red eyes from time to time, I didn't. I could shape-shift, she couldn't. I was a vegetarian, I don't think she was. All in all, we had nothing in common. We were nothing like each other. And I'm glad we weren't.

I didn't think of a response to that, knowing that I couldn't even talk. What's the point? Just let her brag about anything until this nightmare was over. If it was by fainting or dying, cool. If it was by my friends coming to rescue me, cooler. Actually, I didn't have a problem with dying; but it was the fact that my friends' pain will be greater than mine. I couldn't take my team's tears. Except Raven of course. She wouldn't cry for me. She never wanted me. She _wished_ for it. Maybe even way before admitting it to my face.

I've had enough. I wanted answers to the questions that were roaming in my mind. I wanted to know who her father was. I wanted to know how she learned we killed him. She said her mother told her. I was sure it was a lie. If she didn't wanna answer, then I would make her. Annoying Raven mode: ON.

'_I want answers._' I thought with frowning closed eyes.

The teen got a second before replying, "Why would I even answer yo-"

'_What's your name?_'

Although my eyes were shut, I could imagine her frowning at me. It ain't called 'annoying Raven mode' for nothing. This was the critical mode whenever I needed to get Raven mad, or when I wanted her to answer a specific question. I would keep talking and asking until she sighs and answers me. If she didn't want to, she would shut my mouth or sends me to another dimension.  
I was using that now. But I got advantage of her powers. She couldn't shut my mouth because I wasn't even moving it.

"The Woman In Red" She said under her breath. She was angry.

'_What's your __**real**__ name?_'

She pulled my hair once again, I made no reaction, "Where are you going with this?" she asked with a mad tone.

'_What's your real name?_' I repeated mentally.

She gripped harder, this time, my teeth clenched, "ANSWER ME!"

'_What's your real name?_' Man, I remember how fun this was to do. I smiled faintly as I heard her harsh breaths near my face. I wasn't gonna stop until she answered me.

She let go of my hair, "I guess there's no other way of escaping this, huh?" she said in a calm-furious tone.

'_What's your real name?_' I repeated.

"**Umeko Daizo**." She said.

I opened my eyes that went vast at that point. I couldn't believe what I heard. She was the daughter of the commander we defeated in Tokyo! Wait… but we never killed him either.

"You know my father, I see. He was a great commander who always protected us. UNTIL…"

"W-Wait…" I said loudly.

She raised an eyebrow, "You can talk despite everything you've been through? That's quite impressive."

I ignored her comment, "We never killed him!"

"YOU NEVER KILLED HIM? MY MOTHER TOLD ME-"

"YOUR MOTHER LIED!"

"MY MOTHER NEVER-"

"THEN WHO EVER TOLD HER LIED TO BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted then finally coughed.

"WHY WOULD I BELIEVE YOU?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"He died… in jail." I said with harsh breaths. It was weird how I wanted to justify the team's situation so bad. Uehara really died, but after a month of being in prison. How come no one informed her that he was jailed? How come no one told her that he was a bad man? How come no one told her that Tokyo was going to be a mess if we hadn't stopped him? He was abusing Brushogun's powers. He had to be stopped. It wasn't our fault that he died!

"MY FATHER NEVER WENT TO PRISON!"

"Yes.. he DID!"

"NO!" She pulled the lever that unleashed electricity in me. My eyes went wide as I screamed wild with pain. My heart was beating crazy to cope with the abuse. My lungs weren't functioning. My watery eyes shifted toward Umeko to find her looking furiously at me. She was hard to convince. She just finds torturing me a solution. That was never the solution! I could never bring her father back!

She pulled the lever again where I was left trembling. My eyes were rolling. I felt myself finally close to fainting.

"Done bragging? Maybe not." I heard her say.

I felt something enter my wound again, this time, it was the knife. I gagged and shrieked. My blood was flooding like a waterfall. I heard the teen laugh. My nose and mouth were bleeding. I was very exhausted. My eyes weren't focusing anymore and my hearing sense was fading.

I took harsh breaths that made me cough heavily. I saw Umeko moving her mouth but I couldn't perceive what she was saying. Soon enough, I heard something faint that sounded like an explosion. I shifted my head slowly towards the sorce. I could barely see four figures that I immediately acknowledged. I smiled faintly, closing my eyes while tears flooding down from them.

I finally left this world.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

Yaaay! The team finally came!

10 reviews? Pleeeeease?

Wow. A long chapter. 8000 words baby! Let's go!  
This might be the longest chapter I will ever make. I highly doubt that the next chapter will be longer. Forgive me, but I don't have time to write very often. My mother and brother don't let me use the laptop now. :(

Next chapter: Explaining the obscure bruises that pretty much came out of no where. They have a great story I swear. We'll also see why it took so long for the Titans to come. Of course they ain't for nothing. Oh, and Raven's reaction when she sees BB. Man, it will be goooood!

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna reply to all the reviews, not only the ones that are from the last chapter but from every chapter. Merely because most of them are guests,

**So here we go:**

**_Malcolm7281 (chapter 1)_\- **You seem sticking with me from the first chapter and really like the story! You're simply one of my favourite readers of this fiction. Thank you so much.

**_Lover_\- **Thanks for your support! You don't know how happy I was receiving my second review. I didn't even think there would be another reader reviewing.

**_NoBody_\- **Didn't let you hang for long, eh? Well, in this chapter I did but in the last chapter I didn't. Thanks for your support.

**_Guest_-** I was smiling the whole time while writing this chapter. Seriously! BB is just cute when he's mad right? XD

**_Guest_-** ?

**_Malcolm7281 (chapter 6)-_ **You made my day while reading this. Maybe it was the fact that you were the sixth reviewer, or the fact that you are still sticking with me. I'm really glad that you like the story. Don't worry, I would be lazy too lol. XD

**_Guest_\- **And you're an awesome person. Thanks for supporting me. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Mess

Booom! I'm back! Finally! Believe it or not, this chapter is so freaking long! Super long like, OMG. I never expected this. Every time I decide to stop, another idea flows in my mind! The chapter also required alot of researches!

I can't believe you guys! You gave me the number of reviews I wanted on the _same day_ I uploaded chapter 6! I was like, 'shit! I haven't even started on 7!' XD I love you guys so much, seriously!

_*Singing*: **Timing is impor-tant, is frea-king impor-tant, you'll be confuuused, if you do not seeee, thetimingthathasbeen uuused!**_

Disclaimer: Don't and will never ever ever own the Teen Titans :(

**My opinion about the chapter:** Long, and used in better writing skills. May confuse the reader, but would understand if he kept a good eye on the timing. The settings may confuse too, but it's a really good chapter. It reveals nothing new, except for one thing. Wanna know it?

_ENJOY! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mess**

**5 Feb, 1:00Pm,  
In the Sick Bay/Infirmary:**

The medical room was silent for a while before Raven suggested to join the boys in the living room. She believed it might make a progress if they engaged in trying to find their lost teammate, and also saw there was no point of them just sitting silent while their friends are making some effort.

"Raven, are you _really_ certain you can walk? I do not exactly know what the chemicals do but Robin said it stops your powers. Maybe it can reduce your strength too." Starfire was clearly angst about her friend who was already wearing her cloak and reaching for the doorknob.

Raven stopped facing the door and rolled her eyes before saying, "For the millionth time, yes. Yes I can Starfire."

Raven wasn't making an excuse to just go. It was true. She could walk. She was even feeling her dark powers regaining, since it had been ten minutes and only five for her abilities to return. So yeah, she was fine. Starfire was really exaggerating about it.

Starfire was still unconvinced, "But-"

Raven turned to glare at the Tamaranean, "No buts. I can walk, I am fine, and I really wanna get outa' here."

Not because the chemicals made the room smell awful, but because of the incidents that happened there; specifically the ones that were related to the green Titan. She wanted to distract her mind with anything else and staying in that room couldn't really help.

The alien girl hung her head and sighed. Raven was really stubborn. If she wanted to do something, she'll do it. Well, unless someone won against her idea like Starfire did. Raven was rational, but sometimes dumb when it comes to her friends. Oh boy if it was Beast Boy, she can go crazy, maybe even show her dark side for the one who might hurt him.

Starfire ambled wordlessly towards the door when Raven was already walking slowly in the corridor.

The red headed caught up with her friend, and walked silently side by side before she decided to open a conversation, "What might be happening with our friend now?" she muttered with a sigh.

Raven stopped dead track, allowing her friend to confusingly stop in front of her. Her eyes were wide, as if she witnessed the most horrible moment in her life. Soon, it turned to a frown. Perplexed, Star carefully put a hand on her shoulder and shook it, "Raven?"

"Don't ask that question again." She said under her breath without facing the Tamaranean.

"W-Why not?"

The hybrid demon closed her eyes, put her hood on, "It sounded wrong." and continued walking again.

Starfire was still standing in the same spot, looking rather worryingly to her friend. She couldn't see anything wrong in her question, for her, at least. For Raven, it sounded like the changeling might be going through hell. It was partly true, she believed, but she didn't want to worry herself too much.

'_He's okay._' She kept reminding herself, '_In a matter of minutes, he'll be in the tower. You apologize, he gives a corny pun, and everything would be back to normal._'

Hopefully.

Starfire didn't walk beside her, but behind her. She felt it was for the best. Raven averted her eyes to try to take a glance at the princess, but her hood was preventing her. She sighed. Starfire didn't mean it to sound like that. She might be even trying to put a finger on the false thing she had done.

Raven stopped again to let the princess catch up to her. Instead, Starfire stopped behind her, "I-I sounded wrong again?" she asked with a mix of worry, confusion and depression in her tone.

Raven took off her hood, and shook her head with a second sigh, then turned to Starfire, "No, you didn't. I'm sorry. You probably didn't mean that."

Star stared at her for a moment, which made Raven a bit uncomfortable. She thought for a moment to walk away, but her thoughts faded when the Tamaranean smiled sweetly and flew to be next to the half demon, she exhaled in relief and they resumed walking, "You are apologizing a lot today, Raven."

Raven didn't realize that. It was as if she was doing that unintentionally. But was it true? Hell yeah. Why? Because look what'd happened when she didn't. The guy just went through crap because of that! Lost control of himself, and nearly got killed by Cyborg's canon! Maybe even going through more crap right now! She gave apols to Cyborg, Robin and Star; but the only one who _truly_ needed an apology from her was Beast Boy. Every other sorry was like a 'forgive me'. But he needed an 'I'm sorry. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have jumped into conclusions. I should have thought wisely. You would never take an advantage of a girl. You aren't that type of a person. It was _me_ that was the problem.'

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Raven asked in her uninterested tone.

Starfire thought a while before answering. How could she respond to that? If she said good, Raven would ask why. She didn't entirely know why. If she said bad, it wasn't. It was sometimes annoying, but it couldn't be called 'bad'. It kinda' gives the sentiment that she cared about other's feelings.

"I-It is…" she thought again, "It is… unusual."

"Unusual?"

Starfire casually nodded, "M-hm. You do not show your penitent side very often."

Penitent? Was she really like that? Did she even have a penitent side? She always believed that she should be emotionless, dull, uninterested. She never felt that she was 'penitent' or 'apologetic' or 'regretful'. Maybe it was just the chemicals missing with her again. Yup, definitely the chemicals.

Raven didn't respond, but kept moving forward until they reached the stairs. Starfire picked her up and flew. They weren't lazy, but they needed to move quickly and the elevator was out of order. Thanks for BeastBoy who clicked on all the buttons like a hundred times and made it go crazy. It crashed to rock bottom and Raven was the only one who could save him since she could teleport. Well, she didn't want to help at first saying that 'he needed to learn his lesson'; but rolled her eyes when her friends kept begging her. When BeastBoy saw Raven he gave her a tight hug claiming that he thought no one would save him. Raven huffed and rolled her eyes for the second time before returning to the team.

Star let her go when they reached the entrance of the main room.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 1:03Pm,  
In the Living/Main Ops Room:**

Since Robin and Cyborg reached the room, they didn't take time to breathe; going here and there like mad men. Cyborg was checking the alert system, while Robin was trying to locate BeastBoy.

"Cyborg," Robin called for his teammate who was standing on the other side of the room, checking the alarm wires and seeing what might have happened with them, "I can't track Beast Boy's communicator. Something's wrong."

The half-robot stopped and turned to his friend, "Why? What's wrong?"

"It says it's in the tower." He said while raising a brow.

In the tower?

Shit!

He changed Beast Boy's uniform and his communicator was in it!

Cyborg smacked his metallic forehead with a groan. This was the perfect time to call himself stupid. Now they should search the whole city. And wow if it was a secret layer under the ground! This made finding the changeling ten times harder.

"What?" Robin asked in a calm manner.

"His communicator was in his torn uniform." He said with a sigh, trying so bad not to blow up, "You know how his outfit can be in a horrible condition after he turns into that freakin' beast? Well, I changed it and forgot to put the communicator in it."

Robin sensed the band-aid on his cheek in frustration, but kept calm. There was no point in blaming Cyborg for anything. It wasn't his fault. Now they should turn the city upside down to find Beast Boy.

Robin sighed, and stood up firmly, "Ok, we should start searching for him. How long will it be until Raven's powers return?" he asked.

"About five minutes now. Should I call for them?"

"No, save it. We can wait longer. Are you done with the alerting system?"

Cyborg turned to the complicating wires that he almost forgot, "Not yet. There's a wire that has been cut for some reason. It's either a coincidence or the robot _actually_ divided it with no one noticing." Which made him more furious.

"Can you fix it?"

"Of course I can, in a couple of minutes too." He exhaled while shutting his human eye, "I'm just confused. How did this damn robot cut the alarm wire _and_ travel in our ceiling without anyone noticing. Something's not right. I can't put a finger on it."

He was right. Something _was_ wrong. Raven could've sensed it a long time ago. Or Robin, he should've heard it. But none of them got suspicious or noticed it. And the fact that the robot was in the living room cutting the wire was unconvincing. Not believable actually.

Robin hung his head, and stared at the floor tiles for a moment while balling his fists. He was _leading _this team, which meant he was responsible to keep them safe. But now, one of his teammates is lost and the other was shot with chemicals. He failed them. He let them down. He should've been more careful. He should've expected such a thing.

He actually felt that wasn't a good leader.

The Boy Wonder's thoughts were interrupted when the living room's door swished open. Both of the guys glanced at the entrance to see the girls casually entering the main ops.

"Raven. What are you doing here? You should be resting." The leader asked firmly.

Raven felt offended. That's what she gets for wanting to assist in such a hard situation? "I want to help. Got a problem with that?" she said in a challenging tone.

Robin frowned, "Actually, yeah. I need you to rest to be able to fight. I'm not ready to loose another member in the tea-"

"What about you two keep claiming that you're gonna lose me?" She turned her head from Robin to Starfire.

They both shifted their eyes from Raven to each other, then to Raven again. Robin took a breath to calm himself down, and started, "Raven, I'm not underestimating you, in fact, I'm the only one who's fully aware of what you're capable of. But believe me; this chemical might be way more dangerous than we think." He exhaled, "In two hours, a lot have happened. Just the thought of Beast Boy being away can bring trepidation and panic, and I'm trying my best not to do so at the moment; so what do you think will happen if another member got seriously injured?"

Raven frowned.

"I'll tell you, a _huge_ mess will. And I'm not willing for any of that to happen. I don't want panic; I want focus. Instead of freaking out over the situation, we need to take advantage of each second of it."

"What would five minutes of standing do to me? I don't feel tired or dizzy; oh actually, I can feel my powers again. You're making a huge deal over nothing."

The bandaged boy's eyes furrowed, "Remember that _I'm_ the leader. _I_ make choices here, and I'm ordering you to return to the medical room _now_."

"And _I'm_ disobeying the leader!" Raven wore her hood, crossed her arms and turned her head to the other side of the room like a four year old.

Starfire wanted to interrupt, but Cyborg shook his head to her with a smirk. He wanted to know how this's gonna end. The most powerful and serious teammates fighting over something stupid isn't a thing you can witness every day.

Robin balled his fists and gave a load growl, he never liked when one of his teammates defies him. He gave a horrific stare at the back of Raven's head, and Star knew this look. Something bad was coming.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I THOUGHT THAT BEAST BOY WAS HARD TO HANDLE! BUT AT LEAST HE RESPECTS ME, OBEYS ME AND KNOWS HIS LIMITS! BUT YOU?! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A DUMB BABY WAY MORE THAN HE DOES!"

Cyborg's and Starfire's eyes went _VAST_. Did Robin just say that?! DID. HE. JUST. SAY. THAT?! Raven won't care to rip his guts out of his body! Leader or not, powers or not, she _can_ do it.

Robin gave a small gasp as he came to his senses. He didn't mean to piss her off. Wait… HE PISSED HER OFF! What did she do when she got pissed at Dr. Light?! He didn't even wanna remember! He backed away a step and put his hands in front of him, "Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Raven tilted her head slowly to look at their fearless leader with red glowing eyes, "What… _**Did YOU SAY?!**_" she hissed in her demonic tone.

U-Oh! Time to interfere!

Starfire and Cyborg immediately took action and grappled the half-demon's arms with all force they've got. She was struggling harder than ever, growling and hissing while trying to punch the life out of Robin, her _leader_.

"RAVEN! STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO HARM ROBIN!" Starfire tried to knock her friend out of her anger.

Raven just kept locking her glowing pupils at The Boy wonder with harsh breaths and strong struggles.

Robin was always the one who can bring her back to her senses. But since he was the target now he could do nothing but hope she would cut it out soon.

"Raven! I'm sorry! Stop it now!" Robin tried again, but the hybrid kept struggling. "Did her powers come back?" he asked while looking at Cyborg.

"No, a part of it." He said while gripping her arms, "Or else, you would be literally crushed by a tentacle now."

It was true. Nothing in Raven changed except her eyes. Even two and not four like her father. If she had her full power she wouldn't be wasting any time to squeeze the life out of The Boy Wonder.

"RAVEN! CUT IT OUT NOW! HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Cyborg strived for his friend, but was met by a growl, "FOR BB'S SAKE!"

"_**LET ME GO!**_" she screamed.

"NO! WE WILL NOT!" Starfire replied firmly.

Raven tilted her head to the side where Cyborg was standing. She made a gap between her sharp razor teeth and stuck a snake-like tongue out with a "hissss".

Caught off guard, Cyborg's metallic hand loosened, "WHAT THE F#CK?!"

Raven swiftly freed her left arm and was about to hit Robin until something gripped on her knuckles _hard_.

Starfire was in front of her with glowing green eyes, looking most serious than ever, "YOU ARE _NOT_ TOUCHING HIM!" She screamed in her face.

Raven hissed with her tongue again. Starfire closed her eyes, "I am most sorry, Raven" she whispered.

Her eyes charged.

_BLAST!_

The half-demon was thrown to the opposite corner of the room.

Starfire turned to check on Robin, "Robin, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Robin and Cyborg were dazed. They couldn't believe that Starfire did this to her best friend. No, scratch that, they couldn't believe she ignored it completely and immediately checked on her boyfriend.

Robin shook his head to turn back to his senses. He didn't want to believe that his girlfriend actually injured or hurt someone. He didn't look in her eyes, but rather behind her.

"N-No. She didn't hurt me, Starfire, but…"

"But what?" she was concerned.

"_You_ hurt her."

Starfire immediately turned her head and _gasped_. Smoke was coming out of her friend who was lying flat on her back.

The three Titans ran to assist Raven, but before they did anything, they heard her groan and slightly opened her eyes.

They all stopped cold.

"Ow…" she muttered while sitting up, "what happened?"

Raven looked around to see her three teammates looking at her in either confusion, or worry.

She shifted her pupils from one face to another, then raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Starfire was the one who greeted her with a hug, "Oh Raven! I am very very sorry! I did not mean to do that."

Raven looked at the back of the alien's head confusingly, and soon felt her shoulder wet, "Are you crying?" she asked.

The Tamaranean nodded while burying her head on her shoulder, she sniffed, "M-hm"

Raven raised an eyebrow. What should she say? "Uhh… I… I'm sorry too?"

Starfire slowly backed away, her eyes were puffy and tears were still running down on her cheeks, "No, no. I am certain it was not your fault. This… um… _side_ of yours is beyond your control. We are the ones who should apologize." She frowned and turned her head, "Someone _specific_ should."

Robin caught the firm glare from his girlfriend and waved his hands unbelievably, "You're tryna' tell me that _I_ should apologize because _she_ disobeyed me and _she_ lost control?"

"I WHAT?!" Raven shockingly exclaimed.

"Yeees." Starfire said with a challenging tone. He _knows_ what will happen if he disobeyed her*****.

Robin chuckled nervously, "O-okay." He turned to the demon hybrid and sighed, "Sorry, Raven."

"I lost control?" she muttered in a low voice, "I was about to hurt you?" she muttered loudly this time.

"It's okay Raven." Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "I forgive you. I went too far too. I shouldn't have said that."

"Say what?" Raven wanted to know what exactly drove her mad.

The Boy Wonder backed away and scratched the back of his head, "Eh, some things about Beast Bo-"

Robin's hand fell slack with wide eyes under his mask, "SHIT! WE FORGOT ABOUT BEAST BOY!"

"FORGOT… WHAT?!" Raven abruptly stood up.

The whole team ran crazily across the room. Robin immediately gave orders, "Cyborg, fix the alerting system! Starfire, help Cyborg! I'm gonna search the city for Beast Boy. Raven…" he paused, "have your powers returned?"

Raven stared at her palms, then balled them, "Yes. I can come with you!"

"Cool. Teleport us to the garage to get the R-Cycle."

Raven nodded.

* * *

**5 Feb, 1:15Pm  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

Finally! I could feel my powers again! It was a relief in such moment. Being able to levitate, teleport and telekinetically feel and move object made the mission way easier.

I was very upset about losing control, that a dark aura could've been visible around me. I would never hurt my friends; neither Robin, nor anyone.

Maybe mentally. But not on purpose! I never hurt my friends on purpose.

They didn't have time to express in detail, but I'm _sure_ I was terrifying as hell. Red eyes, demonic tone and a snake tongue. Ugh! Trigon's influence never left me, and never will!

I chanted my spell in which my powers teleported us to the garage and Robin rapidly got into the R-Cycle. He wore his helmet and turned the cycle to life, in which it made a loud growl. I kept watching him.

"Everything's fine. LET'S MOVE!"

My eyes glowed white before chanting my initiation again, in which teleported us to the edge of the city. Robin drove fast and I levitated higher and instantly started searching.

Before we came here, Cyborg gave us two pairs of ear-communicators which he recently made. It was designed as each member's favorite colour. Mine were violet, Robin's were red, Cyborg's were blue, Beast Boy's were green and Starfire's were pink. It made things easier other than picking our handy communicators all the time.

Although it was still noon, the sun was hiding behind the heavy grey clouds. The streets lighting weren't on, which made it harder to see. I looked up high as I heard a growl from the sky.

'_A storm's coming._' I thought with a frown.

I focused underneath me again. The city was oddly quiet. Jump city has a huge population -well,_ had_, since a lot had left it, but still-, it being so quiet and empty was indicating something wrong. None of the shops were open, even the 24-7 ones. I couldn't even see a human or an animal passing by. Something was _not_ right.

I kept flying over the city, and couldn't stop being over-whelmed about how quiet and empty it was, '_What the hell's goin' on?_'

"Raven, status report," Robin's voice appeared in my communicator.

I put a hand over it, "Still found nothing, and the city's pretty empty."

"Yeah, I noticed. Where are you right now?"

"North."

"East. We'll meet in the center after three minutes."

"Over."

I kept shifting my head from side to side, still trying to find anything. A track, a sound, someone, something. Nothingness really bothered me, and the lack of lighting made everything worse. I groaned in frustration. Finding Beast Boy never meant to be easy.

Of course we were aware that he wouldn't be thrown in public, but I really hoped that the damn robot left something behind. A track or a clue, for example. It couldn't have teleported all the way to a far place. Robin explained it once, saying that the belt can't teleport you more than three kilometers away. The distance between the city and the tower was at least a kilometer, so two was to go.

Giving a low sigh, I decided to head to the center as Robin said. Maybe he found something to share with me. I kept searching while heading to the city's core. Still, nothing to be found. Still, the city was quiet. Still, no sign of anything. Still, not even an animal was passing by; a bird, a cat, a dog, nothing! And still, the glowing sun was hidden behind growling dark clouds.

I was getting close to the center and sighed in frustration. Progression you say? Negative. We haven't figured out anything yet. I was very disappointed in myself. My friend might be suffering, and I was doing nothing but shift my head from right to left while flying.

'_We should probably search an abandoned place._'

But everything was abandoned at that point. No light could be seen from any building. It was as if all the people decided, 'let's abandon our houses and lives tomorrow' and actually did it. It was kinda' creepy to witness Jump City in a quiet, peaceful state.

I passed by my favorite book shop that was close enough to the main street of the city. It was a huge square and I always mark it from the huge screen that used to show advertisers there. Well, _used to_ because thanks to Mr. Robin, they switched it off a week ago. He claimed it can distract the driver and lead to serious car accidents. Every screen in the city was off and was removed from its place, but since the existing screen was huge, they needed more time to move it, so it was still there.

I placed my head to the point where I could see the whole street. I saw some light coming from the far ending of it. Bright light. _VERY_.

I raised an eyebrow with a questionable look. Why was it so bright in the center of the city? And.. why was it so quiet in the rest of it? I came closer..

Some loud voices were starting to appear.

Closer..

I noticed crowds standing in the main square.

Closer..

Huge crowds.

Closer..

..

VERY HUGE!

There were about a million people standing in the core of the city. Some were shouting and crying, others were silently staring at the big screen.

TONS of robots were circling the citizens with weapons. As if they were hired by someone to bring the whole Jump City population in this particular area.

My eyes widen at the horrific state the citizens were in. Some were bruised, some were in their pajamas, and others looked like they had been kicked from their homes. Kids were crying while hugging their moms. Husbands were putting an arm around their wives in protection. The robots kept hitting the citizens and pointing at the screen, signaling them to keep watching.

I shifted my eyes from the poor people to the huge monitor.

My eyes went wide with a loud gasp.

"E-" I put a hand over my halfway opened mouth, "Is that?" I managed to utter.

Was that?

No! It couldn't be true! Ever!

But it seemed real.

A threatening tear rolled down to meet my fingers. My body was trembling and so were my eyes.

What was on the screen almost made me faint.

What was on the screen was…

* * *

**5 Feb, 1:15Pm,  
In the Living/Main Ops Room,  
****Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

"Star! Bring a spare electric wire from my room!"

Starfire nodded and vanished in a second.

I sat heavily on the U-shaped couch. Such a long day that didn't even start! Raven's sacrifice for Trigon had always been on the top list of 'worst day we've ever experienced', but hey, a new day's gonna be on the list! The day where I almost killed my best friend then he got kidnapped by a spying robot!

I sighed in anger, and growled, holding my head. I shouldn't have left my younger brother alone, should've been more careful, shouldn't have ever left his side. He was going through crap because of me.

And I was still dying to know what happened between him and Raven. What would ever make Beast Boy have an emotional break down and turn to his beast form? Of course it wasn't just a stupid fight that made him like this. Beast Boy usually ignores the sarcastic remarks that Raven points at him. Sometimes he gets irritated, but forgets sooner or later.

But the fact that he was _crying_; the happy, carefree and lighthearted green teen crying. It was heartbreaking to hear his sobs, and painful to hear his cracked voice saying how he was afraid to hurt any of us.

What did Raven ever do to make him cry? Did she shout at him in a harsh way? Possible. But in a way, Beast boy is always careful around Raven, trying his best not to startle her -unless he wanted to crack some jokes in hopes she would smile- so what would he do to make her really mad? What might have started this fight? I overheard them shouting to each other, Raven accusing him for kissing her in her sleep, while Beast boy denied it saying that he was actually giving her CPR. I knew it wasn't an excuse for his situation, he sounded damn serious about it. And he isn't that dumb to do such a thing without thinking.

So what made him think that she needed CPR anyways? Couldn't he hear her heartbeats? Or breaths? Or was she just sleeping in a weird way and thought she needed it? If the deal was just about the CPR thingy, he would've apologized. But it felt way more than that. It felt as if Raven said or did something horrible to him.

'_Where are you now, green bean?_' I closed my human eye.

I suddenly felt a hand reach my shoulder and yelped. Getting off the couch, I stood up and got to a fighting state. I turned my head to the opposite side, to find a frightened Starfire.

My heartbeats slowly settled while I gazed at the Tamaranean's face. She was shocked and worried.

"S-Sorry, Star." I hesitated, "I was overthinking and got startled when you touched me."

Star gave a sweet smile, "Forgive me. I did not realize that you were overing the thinking." She opened her hands, "I believe this is what you requested?"

I glanced at her palms to find the wire I asked for.

"Yes, this is it." I gently took it from her, with a small smile, "Thanks a lot, Star."

I leaped towards the electric circuits and immediately started working. It was just one wire that needed to be exchanged. I cut the rest of the torn wire with a small knife. When I finally made it, I brought the new wire to replace it. I carefully started to reach for the wire to tie it with the new one..

"Cyborg?" I heard Star say.

"Hm?"

"Forgive me if I shouldn't ask about this," she began, "but I found something… new in your room. Something that looked quite… powerful."

I stopped mid track with a wide eye.

My new weapon.

I totally forgot about it!

I turned to Starfire with wide eyes, then put a hand on my head, "Y-Yes… that's the team's new weapon!"

Star suddenly got very excited, "Really?!" she said with a wide smile.

Just like Beast Boy, Star would always get excited about new equipment. I would rarely make her or B touch anything new. Beast Boy hasn't even drove in the T-Car yet. I usually teach him some stuff here and there, but my baby, he wasn't allowed to drive it. I believe he's not ready yet, and he keeps saying that he's sixteen and is mature enough to drive. I just can't trust him with my car.

I sighed and nodded, the incidents of this damn day made me forget about the best and most powerful weapon I've ever made! "Yeah, I'm bringing it." I ran upstairs. I couldn't ask Star to bring it, afraid she might break it.

My room's door swished open and here it was.

The weapon was placed in a holder in the center of the room, right next to my bed. It was very clean, almost shining. Its metallic glass barrel had my favorite color, blue. The trigger was golden, and its muzzle was lighting.

It was a gun. A gun, but a fully enhanced one. Everything it touches, with a button, it can shoot it. It was very complicated and hard to use, but it was very powerful. It can shoot anything, any kind of liquid, any kind of bullet, any kind of bomb, fire, ice, wind, metal, wood, anything. This was my greatest invention yet, and was fully done in a right time. Right now, we needed to use it against whoever took my best friend, my brother.

I brushed my hand on it and whistled, as if seeing it for the first time. I was pretty proud of this weapon.

I sensed Star behind me, a big smile on her face. She was exhilarated and was eager to know what it was. It didn't really look like a gun, but it was one, a big, powerful one.

I held it and turned to Starfire,  
"I present to you, the _Mega T-Firearm_!"

Starfire hopped into the air and span while clapping her hands, "Glorious!" She landed again, "What are the special dominances of it?!" she asked excitingly.

"Anything new it touches, it saves it permanently." I explained without looking at her, "Fires it whenever we want with a special button. It also works with fingerprints, to not allow any enemy to use it against us."

Star's wide smile turned to a questionable expression, "Have you put our fingerprints too?"

I gave a grin, "Yes."

"How?"

"Faked them and used them."

Star raised a brow, "You faked our fingerprints? How?"

My grin grew wider, "Special techniques, only the world's geniuses know." '…_And robbers_' I continued mentally, "C'mon, try it."

Star reached to the gun and carefully put her hand on the trigger.

"_Welcome, user Starfire._" A robotic voice emitted from the weapon.

"It knows my name!" Star said with an excited tone.

"Yyyup!" I said proudly.

Starfire held the gun between her arms. I could see that she was overwhelmed with it. My grin was wide, looking at the Tamaranean as she examined it with an "ooooooooh."

I crossed my arms, "So, whaddaya' think? Pretty sick huh?"

"Yeah! It is most sick! We should use it today!"

"Of course we will! Right after we fix the alarm system!" I said excitingly

"Yeah! Let's go!"

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 1:30Pm,  
In the Living/Main Ops Room,  
****Victor Stone's (Cyborg's) Point Of View:**

"Almost… There."

I was still struggling to reach for the wire I cut. Man, it was harder than I thought! The wire was deep inside and it was greatly difficult to reach for it. I cut off the main tower's power source to not get toast, and my torch was the only thing lighting the room. Star was holding it near me and it was difficult to see.

I sensed the very short torn wire and grabbed it; I exhaled with relief, "Finally!"

I got my other hand in to start binding them together. It was easier now, since the new cable was long enough to hold it from the end.

"BOO-YAH!" I got my fist into the air.

"Joyous!" Star celebrated with me.

It was still dark. I closed the small door that led to all the cables, and turned the power source on to check if it worked.

_Click._

_**BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI-BI….**_

Star and I closed our ears and groaned. The alarm system had gone crazy!

"What- is- happening- friend?" Star shouted while shutting her ears.

"I don't know! It's not usually that load unless there's a serious problem!"

I ran to the computer to check the trouble. Clicking a button, the room was dead silent. The monitor turned on to view the serious issue.

Star and I gasped in unison.

The monitor showed the citizens, pushed and violated by robots, guiding them to a particular place. The robots had guns, spears, knifes, every weapon. I slowly clicked a button again to view another camera that was placed on a tall building. All Jump City nationals were out, in a raining storm, armored bots all around them. If anyone shifted his pupils off the large screen, the machines would hit him hard on the back.

I was horrified by the sight of the citizens. The ones that we must protect! The ones that we must give our lives for! Were wounded and violated and we did nothing! We didn't save them! The children's cries were audible even though the camera was far.

"C-Cyborg… l-look!" Star pointed at the city's largest monitor with her fingers. What was airing wasn't really visible because the camera was on the same building the monitor was attached on. I clicked another button on the computer in which we were able to see the big screen.

As soon as I clicked the button, my eye went wide. Star gasped covering her mouth, and I could see her tears flooding down, even though I wasn't looking at her. I kept staring at the screen, wide eyed, unable to utter a word.

My breaths got heavy as I began to feel furious. My teeth gritted as my metallic hands clenched,

"WHAT THE F#CK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

* * *

**5 Feb, 1:35Pm,  
At Jump City's main square:**

"BEAST BOY!"

Raven shouted on top of her lungs. Thunder cracked and rain fell like bullets. Tears mixed with the cold rain rolled down across the sides of her face. She didn't know if she was an illusion, or if she was still in bed, sleeping, continuing her nightmare. But the shock felt real. Her tears felt real. Her racing heartbeats felt real. The screams and cries of the citizens sounded real.

Everything _was_ real.

Beast Boy appeared on the city's largest monitor. Chained, wounded, unconscious. He was hanging on the wall, each arm spread on each side. His green hair was lifelessly swaying and hiding his face. A bandage covered his abdomen.

This was it. And Raven wasn't sure if it was a photo or a video. The changeling wasn't moving an inch.

As the last citizen in Jump City joined the huge crowd, sound started to emit from the large speakers. Footsteps. All the nationals went dead silent, and it became easier to hear. Even the children stopped crying.

As the footsteps grew louder and louder, Raven's heartbeats' sound were also growing higher. She wanted to know what was gonna happen. She wanted to know who could take advantage from showing a completely helpless hero. She wanted to know who showed and did this.

A girl appeared in front of the screen, with a bandana covering her nose and mouth. The look on her eyes indicated that she was smirking. Widely.

Raven's eyes kept tearing up, but she frowned and gritted her teeth furiously at the screen. It appeared as the same red-eyed girl that was caught in the team's photo altogether. She was the one who brought Jump City into a mess. She was the one who made hundreds abandon their homes. She was the one who killed and tortured every witness.

She was the one who the spying robot was working for.

Oh no.

She was the one who made the chemicals!

She was the one who kidnapped the changeling!

She was the one who loved and enjoyed torturing!

Sh-She was gonna torture Beast Boy and make the whole city watch him suffer!

Raven examined the background carefully, trying to know where they were. Although Raven knew Jump City like the back of her hand, she never saw this place before.

"Welcome, Jump City." The girl started with a calm manner.

The citizens were still very quiet, with no movements.

"I bet you acknowledged who's behind me. He's one of the famous heroes we all know. The ones who saved this city a thousand times. The ones who have millions of fans. The ones who know when there's trouble, and hurry to stop it. The Teen Titans." She said with a scornful tone.

Some people gasped and started whispering to each other. They weren't aware that this was one of the Teen Titans. Others already knew and were not surprised by the reveal.

"The Teen Titans were always famous for protecting the city. They always stopped dangerous criminals and are very trustworthy whenever there was a problem. But in the past few weeks, I can make every citizen swear that they did nothing to save them! They did nothing to save their lovers, who might've died in a horrible way."

A lot of citizens nodded then started crying as they remembered the death of their loved ones.

Raven gave an unbelievable gasp as she saw the citizens crying. Who was this girl to talk so bad about the Titans? She was the one who started this mess, and now she was blabbing about how they never protected the citizens? She was the one who killed and made a lot suffer, and now she was reminding the citizens of their loss? Where was she getting with this?

The girl started screaming, "Believe me when I tell you, they are not good, and never will be! They let people die! They let people suffer! They kill and steal! Never made me feel safe! Never made me feel wanted! Made me an orphan who begged in the streets for shelter! Made my life miserable!"

Raven couldn't comprehend what she heard. They made her an _orphan_? How? Not possible! Never possible! They were heroes, not killers! They never killed! It was that one time when Robin killed Saico-Tek, but that could never be her father! He was _ink_!

The citizens' cries turned to harsh growls and frowny expressions. They started to believe the teen. They started to hate the famous heroes. They started to hate their own saviors.

"So, what do you say?! Take our revenge from them one by one?!"

"YEAH!"

"DO IT!"

"MAKE THAT GREEN FREAK SUFFER!"

Raven shook her head in complete disbelief. It could not be true. The citizens were begging this girl to make Beast Boy suffer? Calling him a green freak?

Lightening lit the city, followed by a growl from the sky.

"N-No, no, no, no!" Raven whispered while shaking her head.

This was wrong. This was all wrong! Everything was wrong!

"THEN LET'S GET STARTED!" The girl's voice shouted through the speakers.

"YEAH!" The nationals threw their fists in the air with excitement.

Clinking of chains appeared through the speakers, "Don't let your kids watch."

Children were already sobbing, not understanding what was going on. But other toddlers actually yelled with their parents.

The teen moved closer to Beast Boy, caught him by the hair and showed his weak facials to the citizens, "Wake up, freak!"

Beast Boy made no movements. He was still in a deep coma that made him totally unaware of his surroundings.

"So you don't want the show to get started huh? I'll start it anyway!"

"N-No, no.."

The teen lifted her hand that she held a chain with it,

_STRIKE!_

Raven's eyes winded with rain meeting her tears, her whole body shaking.

A powerful hit was pounded across Beast Boy's chest that left a huge injury behind. Beast Boy hissed and whimpered with shaky breaths.

Citizens cheered excitingly at the sight of the famous hero being hurt.

"No." She tried to raise her voice, but it came out as a whisper.

_STRIKE!_

Another wound was left and Beast Boy whined again, but not waking up yet.

"No." Her breaths quickened.

The teen began to pound faster, without letting the changeling have time to take a breath. All he would do was whimper and hiss, sometimes cough as she continued.

"No."

"If you don't wanna wake up, then you should _die_ in your sleep!"

Die

Die

Death

DEAD!

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

Her eyes glowed as a powerful strike of lightening came down to earth, blinding the citizens.

_Crick.. crick.. crick.._

_CRASH!_

The monitor's glass flew everywhere, endangering the citizens.

…

…

They all went dead silence. Never understanding what had happened, until a guy looked up and saw the floating teen, "Look! There is another Titan! She's trying to kill us!"

Raven was inhaling and exhaling harshly, eyes frowning and glowing. She turned to the guy that pointed at her and gave a deep growl.

A woman who was holding her child screamed, "Help! She's gonna curse us with her demon powers!"

"_**Stop… Talking…**_" Raven warned in her father's tone.

The woman screamed again, snuggling her child closer with fear.

"RAVEN, STOP!"

Raven heard a familiar voice. She glanced from one face to another, trying to figure who was calling her.  
Slowly, she felt herself dizzy, her vision distorting. The hybrid put a hand on her head, trying to focus but failed. She gave a low groan as she started falling.

Robin ran and caught her before she crashed on the ground.

"Look! That's the leader! Get him!" All the citizens turned their heads at Robin, giving growls and angry looks.

Robin caught Raven between his arms and started running as fast as he can. Surprisingly for him, all the robots disappeared, as if vanishing into thin air. It was too bad that he parked the R-Cycle in the opposite side, and there was no time to turn back. He just kept sprinting. Luckily, no citizen was as agile as him, thanks to the hard trainings.

He quickly hid in a narrow aisle, letting the angry crowds continue running in the streets and wondering where he went. Man, and he thought fans and paparazzi were bad.

Robin leaned against the wall and took time to gasp for breath. Raven was still unconscious in his arms. She let out a lot of energy after she saw… what she saw.

He saw it too, and was furious. He spotted Raven right after the teen started talking, but he didn't think it was a good idea to join the angry crowds when he was the leader of the hated team. He was hiding all the time, shifting his eyes from the monitor to Raven, awaiting her reaction. He knew it would never end well.

Robin lifted his head, and rested it against the wall, letting rain meet his face. Such a mess. Not just that he witnessed his younger friend suffer, but he also got hated. Every member of the team got hated. He needed to end this.

What shall he do now? Return to the tower? He might be caught. Search for Beast Boy again? He couldn't. Raven was unconscious, he needed to pick her, and without the R-Cycle, he should run. It would be very hard and tiring. He couldn't also sneak with Raven between his arms. Maybe he should wait for Raven to wake up.

Robin picked Raven again, and ambled towards another narrow aisle. It was a better hiding place. He placed her on the floor again, and he sat down next to her with a sigh. He could do nothing now. If Raven was awake, she could've teleported them or something. Sometimes he hated being ordinary.

"Hey! Have you checked this alley?!"

Robin's head shot up as he heard one of the citizens say. He heard footsteps approaching him.

The Boy Wonder growled in frustration. He never wanted to hurt any innocent person, but he had to at the moment. He grabbed his bo and stood up in front of Raven, a frown on his face. He got in a defensing mode. He needed to protect the half-demon.

The man found him and started yelling, "THEY'RE OVER HERE! HEY! HEY!"

Robin landed his stick on the guy's head in which it knocked him out. More people started appearing and gasped when they saw the man.

"The girl didn't lie! You five are monsters!"

More people appeared and every time a new one glanced at the man, they would gasp.

He threatened them with his stick, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want you to stay back. I need to rescue my teammate!"

"HE DESERVES WHAT HE'S GOING THROUGH! YOU FIVE KILLED HER FATHER!" A woman shouted.

"NO! WE DIDN'T! AND WE WOULD NEVER! YOU GOTTA' BELIEVE ME!"

"YOU WOULD NEVER?! YOU ALMOST KILLED THIS GUY!" another guy said.

"I didn't! I knocked him out to make him stop yelling!"

All the people growled. "WE DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" they were ready to attack him.

Robin put his hands up and shut his eyes. He didn't wanna attack any of them again.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Robin opened his eyes slowly to find himself standing in another empty aisle, Raven standing in front of him, hanging her head.

He let out a sigh in relief.

"We need to rescue Beast Boy." She said in a cracked voice. He saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"We will, Raven. No matter what! I promise you!" He said firmly.

Raven actually felt kinda' relieved by Robin's eagerness to bring their friend back. Robin sometimes doesn't care about the changeling or accuses him every time he got in trouble. But he was willing to help him without saying it was Beast Boy's fault. Today was different. Everything was different. It was an off day, she got up late, she got in a fight with her friend, and another one, he lost control of himself, Cyborg shot him, he got wounded, then kidnapped, then suffered in front of the whole city, Raven unleashed her powers, she cried for him, all the citizens hated the team, now they were hiding from them.

Everything _was_ different.

Raven gave a smile to Robin as if thanking him in a silent way.

"What now?" she asked.

Robin gave a frustrated sigh, "I honestly don't know. We need to bring Beast Boy, but we have no idea where he is. We need a new way to find him. Another tracker, another sign."

Raven's mind clicked, "What about calling the Titans East for help?"

Robin looked at her and smiled widely, "That's… actually… a great idea, Raven!"

He swiftly reached for the T-phone, got the communicator in front of his face, "Titans, emergency. Beast Boy's lost, I repeat, he's lost. The citizens' got crazy, and we need your help to hold them back."

Robin dived the communicator in his belt, "We need to get back to the tower. Maybe Cy found something. We need his help right now."

Raven nodded firmly and her eyes glowed, "Azarath, Metrion, zinthos!"

In a single motion, they teleported to the living room.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 2:00Pm,  
In the Living/Main Ops Room:**

"Cyborg, you found something?" Robin ran across the room to find Cyborg and his girlfriend, harsh growls escaping their mouths and frowny faces were visible. They were still looking at the computer's monitor before Robin and Raven came.

What they saw, whoever did this, will pay for it. She didn't just make the citizens believe that they killed someone, she actually tortured one of them in front of the whole city, whipping him with chains. Starfire could only watch as her tears flooded down, while Cyborg was pissed, frustrated, revenge boiling inside him with every single hit his friend took.

When the bright light came into view, they both immediately knew it was Raven. They were shocked for a moment, but revenge boiled inside both of them, even Starfire.

Robin was the only one who appeared to be calm, but in reality, he wanted revenge more than any other person in this team. His youngest member suffering in front of, not just him, but the whole city, was maddening. He couldn't take one of them being humiliated like that.

They needed to find Beast Boy, and fast.

Cyborg looked at Robin, still appearing to be furious, "No." he took a breath to calm himself down.

"I contacted the Titans East, they should be here in a few minutes. We need to move quickly."

Cyborg's harsh voice appeared again, "I know, and this girl will pay. She deserves to be killed if Beast Boy actually die-"

"DON'T… say that word."

Cyborg looked behind him to find Raven cutting his sentence. And Starfire immediately understood. Raven couldn't take that word to be said _again _about Beast Boy.

"He won't be. We won't let it happen." She said firmly.

Cyborg was confused for a moment but nodded afterwards. He too won't let it happen.

He turned to the leader, "Robin, the new weapon is ready."

"Right, bring it with you."

The sound of the T-phone buzzing filled the room. Robin quickly picked up. It was the leader of the east team, Bumblebee. Her face appeared in the communicator's screen. The rest of the team approached Robin to hear and see the conversation.

She appeared to be flying and looking around, "Ay, Robin. We're here."

"Thanks for coming, we needed back-up."

She faced the communicator's camera and smiled at it, "No need, I see why you did it." She looked around again, "The city's pretty messy as you say. The citizens keep throwing things at us, even Aqualad!"

"Try to keep it under control until we find Beast Boy."

"Cool, over."

Robin hung up with an exhausted sigh. Despite the fact that the girl made the citizens hate the team, she also made them hate the Titans East. Robin thought that the other team could bring the citizens to their senses, since they loved them, but it was only worse.

The leader turned to his three team members. He was balling his fists, and his firm look could've scared anyone. The team always knew that look. It was the leader's signal that playtime's over, that there was no holding back at that point. He gave that look when Terra betrayed them, and oh-boy about what happened afterwards.

Without any words, the team looked at their leader. Revenge firing in their eyes, their fists clenching, their teeth gritting. Raven slowly put on her hood.

"Search the city. Do not stop at any cost. If any of you found him, contact the rest immediately, and wait for us. Don't fight alone, don't barge inside. We should fight as a team. We will fight for Beast Boy!"

The team nodded.

"TITANS, MOVE!"

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**5 Feb, 2:14Pm:**

Dark energy surrounded the four members. With a blink of an eye, they were in the garage. The half robot barged in his car with the leader following him. The hybrid's eyes glowed again. They all teleported to the city.

Robin didn't have his R-Cycle, and asked Cyborg to drive him to it. They were both in the car, full speed, dodging the angry citizens. From time to time, they could notice one of the Titans East trying to calm the people down.

Starfire was flying in her super-sonic speed, crossing the city like a lightning bolt. She was hoping she could hear, see or find any clue, but calmed down when she realized her hearing senses disappeared. She flew faster than light and broke the sound barrier. She stopped to be able to hear again.

Raven's eyes were glowing all the time, never calming down, never taking a break. She was fast, looking all around, never minding the angry citizens that were scolding her underneath, and never minding the rain that washed her. Her mind was focusing on one and only thing.

The leader's R-Cycle came into view. The same place he left it, in the same place that Raven crashed, in the same place they watched their younger teammate suffer. Before Cyborg can stop the T-Car, Robin opened the door and leapt on his cycle. Turning it to life, he drove and Cyborg did the same, each one heading to the opposite direction.

The alien princess was gliding in her normal speed again. Looking all around, one of the citizens threw a stone at her. She dodged it, and gave him a glowing glare, then continued on. She never objected them, but she warned them nevertheless. She was on the barrier of exploding when she saw Beast Boy being whipped with chains.

Cyborg was pressing on the accelerator with full force. Every citizen he faces, he dodges him. He didn't have time to beg them to move out of his way. His sensors were on, trying to find any signs of weak or strong heartbeats, any signs of an endangered life. Some random citizens would make his sensors beep, and his picture would appear on his screen, but that didn't make him stop. He didn't want anyone other than Beast Boy, he didn't want to press the brakes, he just moved forward.  
His huge weapon was resting on the back seat, tied well enough to not let it move or break. This was the secret key on winning the battle.

Robin was on his vrooming motorcycle, wearing his helmet, searching all around. He faced citizens that sometimes threw some things at him, but he didn't care. He would just pull the cycle faster past the citizens. He didn't have time to argue or stop, his teammate was in danger.

Bumblebee was struggling all along. She tried to communicate to the citizens, but failed. They would throw stones and food at her, then tell her 'go back to your hive, bug'. She tried to calm herself down and not care, but they would just continue. Something was wrong with them. She didn't entirely know what happened to make the city rage, but whatever it was, wasn't true. She was sure that it was some kind of misunderstanding. The Titans would never do something that awful to make the citizens throw things at them.  
Her stingers were in hand, threatening the citizens, but never planning on shooting them. She didn't want to hurt any innocent, just needed to take their mind off Robin and the others for some time. The nationals backed away slowly, terrified. But then, they called her a monster for threatening them. She sighed in frustration.

Aqualad was swimming in an unnatural speed in the ocean that surrounded the Titan's tower, but still near the city's shore. He was trying to get away from the crazy nationals. Yeah, they were just crazy. He never imagined that this day would come, the day when he gets insulted and attacked by innocent people. He was always the one guy that people respected, the one guy that all the girls fell in love with; but today was a whole new story.  
He tried so bad to not send some sharks or squids at them. He never wanted to attack any of them; he just needed the city under control for some time.

Speedy growled. He was losing patience. They were just unbearable, and it was impossible to prevent himself from shooting them. But his leader ordered, and he needed to follow.  
He brought a rope, and started running around a group of people in full speed, until the rope bind the citizens all together. He repeated the statement a few times, until every person in front of him was completely helpless, struggling to break free. People would curse him, and he would give a growl.

Más and Menos were holding hands and running. Just running. Citizens were trying to attack them, and the dashed off. They were slightly scared, but they needed to be strong and distract these crazy people. Most of them held weapons, others trying to throw sticks and stones. The twins weren't running in full speed though, to make the citizens try to catch them up, and distract them even more.

Every team member was in a different spot. Their leader was searching the far south, Cyborg was crossing the city's streets and heading north, Raven was searching the main square then moved forward to the west. Starfire, well, she pretty much crossed the whole city with her super speed.  
Each one of them had their ear communicators, and T-phones in hand, tracking their team members to not search in the same place another one had already had.

Raven tilted her head for the hundredth time in a row. She spotted the shore a mile away, with Aqualad struggling with the citizens. She really wanted to give a hand, but Beat Boy needed more help, more than anyone in the whole world.

'_Think outside the box. If you wanted to torture a hero, where would you hide?_'

Raven glanced at the street, '_Of course not in public._'

She turned her head, '_Maybe in a place with torture equipment_'

Turned it again, '_An abandoned one_, _far from the populated and crowded areas_'

And again, '_A secret lair?_'

'_A warehouse?_'

'_A lab?_'

She sighed, and by now, she was in an empty side of the city.

A very empty one, on the city's north-west borders. It was never explained why it's empty. The citizens just choose to not be there. There were no banks, shops, restaurants, nothing. Just a single roadway, then a dessert afterwards. No one ever forbidden anyone to stay out of that road, but when people get in there, they don't return back, or so Raven heard. Some people say that ghosts live in this place, others say that lots of criminals' lairs were there. The team never actually got into this place, merely because no crime happens there. But she decided to search there anyway.

She wandered around, perplexed. It was a dessert, nothing was there.

Still looking around, she sighed for the second time, '_Where are you now, the worst jokester in the world?_'

'_Raven_'

Raven stopped mid-track, eyes wide. It wasn't the changeling's voice; in fact, it was a female's voice.

The same one that called her in her dream.

"Y-You again?"

'_Can you hear me?_'

The hybrid's eyes glowed, "Yes, I can. And for the second time, who. are. you?"

'_I already told you, your worst enemy_'

"Then who is my worst enemy? I want you to show yourself!"

The voice laughed, '_Just close your eyes, and concentrate_'

Raven hesitantly did what the voice said.

'_What do you see?_'

"Uhhh… nothingness? Dark?"

'_Concentrate_'

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, then gasped, "W-Wait a second, I see something red! Blood!"

'_Try again_'

"Uhh.. blood and… a hand?"

'_Try harder_'

"A hand covered in blood?"

'_Again_'

"Wait! I sense something!"

The voice said nothing.

Raven slowly opened her eyes.

She was standing in front of a huge building. A one she'd never seen before. She looked behind her, to see a wall. A strange looking wall. She sensed her fingers on it, it was dirt, black dirt. She was far from Jump City, she thought. Maybe in another city or something. Raven was confused, how did she land on the ground without noticing? How did she get here? What was this place?

Raven checked her communicator to see that she was indeed in Jump City, but her red freckling dot appeared in the middle of the _ocean_!

"WHAT!"

Looking around again, it was quiet. She couldn't hear waves, and the place was wide, very wide. It can fit a thousand people. There were torches and light bulbs beside her. It appeared that she was on the back side of the building. The half-demon slowly walked beside it, looking for an entrance. The building was new, shiny.

Getting closer to the entrance, she saw a roadway that pretty much lead to the surface. Raven didn't know if it was better for her to get outside, or to explore the inside of the build-

"YYAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Raven jumped and her heartbeats stopped. It sounded like-

"B-Beast Boy?" Raven shakenly asked. Trying to grasp what she heard. The boy was still screaming, and it was indeed his voice. She wanted to see him, she wanted to perk her head inside and see what was and who was doing this, but her legs refused to move. She needed to contact the others, she needed to tell them that she found him, but her body refused to budge. This scream. This death scream. It was real. It rang in her ears. She hadn't seen the boy's condition yet, but she just couldn-

_Zzzzzz, zzzzzzzz, zzzzzzzz,_

Her communicator vibrated as she received a phone call from Cyborg. Snapping out of her paralytic state, she immediately picked up,

"Raven, are you underwat-"

"Cyborg, I found him." Raven whispered while Beast Boy stopped screaming for a moment.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" He paused, "l-Is he drowning?"

"No! There's a building here. I don't know how the hell did I reach that place but you should get here and QUICK!"

"O-Okay. As Robin ordered, don't get in before we reach you. I'll try to track you. Stay where you are!" He immediately hung up.

Raven gazed again at the building. The door was shut. She couldn't take the risk of opening it, thinking that it might make a loud noise. She searched for a hole to look inside. The thought of Beast Boy being suddenly quiet terrified her. Did he faint? Couldn't breathe? Die-

NO! NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! YOU PROMISED YOURSELF TO NOT. THINK. ABOUT. THAT! HE ISN'T! HE WOULDN'T BE! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT WORD, OR ANY WORD RELATED TO IT! STOP IT!

Raven stopped hitting her head when she heard something, something very faint. She tried to hear clearly by putting her ear across the door, but it was still very faint. The door was metallic, and appeared to be soundproof or something, but not completely.

She heard a girl's voice, and she immediately recognized it. The same voice that appeared through the huge monitor's speakers. The girl that whipped Beast Boy with heavy metallic chains. It was her. And by the sound of it, Beast Boy was going through a mix of hell and crap right now.

Raven kept her ears on the door, hoping to pick any word. It was like a faint, faint whisper, but she kept listening nevertheless. Until she made out something, that appeared as shouting,

"YOU NEVER KILLED HIM? MY MOTHER TOLD ME-"

"YOUR MOTHER LIED!"

Raven gasped at the sound of Beast Boy. He was shouting, and appeared to be angry. His voice was clearly rasp, but Raven picked something else, tiredness. She felt that he was on the edge of being conscious. No, scratch that, she sensed it. She sensed his feelings

"MY MOTHER NEVER-"

"THEN WHO EVER TOLD HER LIED TO BOTH OF YOU!"

"WHY WOULD I BELIEVE YOU?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Raven couldn't make out more than that. She was tearing up. She hadn't seen him yet, but more or less, he didn't deserve any of this. He never deserved being kidnapped; he never deserved being tortured in front of the whole city. She was the one who merited being hurt, she was the one merited taking every pain he took.

When will the rest of the team comes to end this nightmare? She wouldn't go inside alone. She didn't know how many were in there. It might be really dangerous, really risky. But she wished she could barge in and teach that girl a very painful lesson. She was dying to see him. She really missed him. She would never admit it though, but she really missed him. She missed his smile, his laughs, his jokes, his green happy eyes that always filled with joy.

Raven dropped a weak fist on the door, rested her forehead on it and kept sobbing quietly. Out of all of them, why Beast Boy? Why did he have to go through all this? What mistake had he done? What crime had he committed? What did he ever do? He was innocent, goofy, and never intended to hurt anyone on purpose. She? She was the the daughter of all incarnation of evil, she once brought the world to an end.

Raven's head shot up as she heard another strong scream. From the same source. From the same guy. And guess what? Sound of electricity was paralleling with it.

Raven's rage started to grow. She wouldn't hold it anymore. She couldn't. Her teammate was on the next door, aching and screaming, being electrocuted. And she was standing still, doing nothing but waiting.

Her head shot up again when she heard something behind her, she went completely defense mood and turned back with glowing eyes, to find her teammates.

They were all in the T-Car, and Raven quickly wiped her tears away.

Cyborg opened the car's door and looked around in awe; Beast Boy's screams were off for a second.

"Raven, what is this place?" he whispered in amazement.

Robin and Starfire got out as fast as they can and Ran towards Raven.

"Are you sure he's in there?" Robin asked quietly.

Just before she could say anything, a Wilhelm scream shook the place. Every team member gasped, except Raven. She just turned her head quietly and looked toward the door.

Raven's eyes glowed with dark energy in her knuckles. Starfire's eyes glowed as well, with Starbolts filled in her hands. Robin had his bo staff in hand. Cyborg got his sonic-canon ready, and aimed at the door, waiting for a signal from the leader.

"FIRE!"

_BOOOOOOM!_

The door crashed as rubble fell on the ground.

The girl was never shocked, and looked at Beast Boy with a wide smile, "Oooooooh, look who finally intended the party!"

The team stopped dead track.

Raven's eyes returned to normal with a horrific stare.

Cyborg's cannon unintentionally reversed to his normal metallic hands.

Robin's bo fell slack on the ground.

Starfire gasped horrifically.

Just…

What. The. Hell…

Were they looking at?

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

12,000 words! Mmmmm, baby! I'm hitting hard on myself! Woooh!

So, here you go. The crazy adventure the Titans had, and just because Cyborg changed BB's uniform! LOL XD.

After this hard work, I expect 20 reviews. If that's a lot, then 15 would be very enough.

Next Chapter: Epic fight, and that's it. B)

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)

* * *

**Replies:**

_**Guest**_**\- **Umm… okaaay? I don't know what to say actually. You're a guest, that doesn't even have a story for me to review soooo…. Have a great day?

_**The**__** Re-reader**__**\- **_Thank you so much! You're awesome! You can't imagine how much it affects me to read reviews like yours! It really warms my heart.

_**Malcolm7281- **_What! You did it again! You're the 10th reviewer! I'm trying to guess that you're doing that on purpose for some reason! XD  
Don't worry. I'm cool with these reviewers. It doesn't affect me that much and you know what? I was planning on deleting this review before you commented on it. But since you already did, I was just glad to have you on my back. You aren't just supporting me, you're making me realize how many good people are there in the world, and as Starfire said, 'Those are the people whose words truly matter.' (heart emoji)

* * *

*****Starfire would tie him into his bed, and make him eat all her Tamaranean food for a whole day. Lol XD. I know that Star is innocent, but she's been with Robin for Two freakin' years. She already learned some naughty stuff! XD


	9. Chapter 8: Go! (Part I)

Sorry for the wait. Went on a vacation. No internet, no laptop, ya' know?

Thanks for the reviews, but sorry for announcing that there are no replies till next chapter. No reviews allocation either. I want to keep going and finally make an end for the story. It has been longer than planned.

I decided to take a break from long chapters. This chapter was originally going to be like a 20,000 words or so, until I thought, 'O hell na!' and decided to make it a two-part chapter. So this chap is not all about fighting.

**O, almost forgot. The main incidents of this chap is inspired by a photo called 'Regret' by shock777. She's a fan of BBRae and is a _very_ good artist. Go check her out on deviatart .com -don't mind the space-.**

Disclaimer: DC owns Teen Titans

Did any of you see the TT vs TTG trailer? My expectations were really shattered. The og's designs! Ugh! Suffocating. I was on the verge of crying when I watched it. I regretted that I've ever been hyped for… this?! I needed season six back, not a shitty animation of the ogs fighting the dumb reboots!

Sorry.

**My opinion about the chapter:** Short, sad.

_ENJOY! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Go!**

**5 Feb, 3:28Pm,  
Jump City, Underwater, Umeko's secret lab:**

The team just stood there for a while. A while that felt like several hours. The air was suffocating. Nothing was heard from anyone, or anything. The place was dead silence. Even when there was rubble still hitting the ground, they never paid attention to it. They kept staring, gazing and observing. None of them wanted to admit that this was real. It just couldn't be real for them.

On the experimenting table laid a boy. His arms and legs stretching on each side, his limbs chained to be unable to move. His nuzzle was facing them, with tears stroking down to meet the table he was lying on.

Each member kept grasping the horrible condition the boy was in.

He was bleeding, _everywhere_. His left thigh, which was on their side, was still flowing blood. Huge bleeding marks were on his chest, the one they actually witnessed in the main square. Smoke was hovering over him, side effect from the electrocutions. His head contained a red marking spot. And luckily for them, they didn't behold his most bleeding wound yet.

But despite all this, something else was shocking them,

His **color**.

The boy's skin color was tan, with his left side green, and the middle of his torso had splotches of both colors. His hair was half blonde, and half green as well.

The teens just couldn't make the gears in their minds work. They couldn't believe they were seeing this, each one trying to persuade himself that this was a nightmare, a bad dream. Tears started to form in the female members' eyes, while the males stood still, doing nothing but begging for their bodies move, for their limbs to work, for their lungs to function. But… for a reason or another, they failed miserably.

His color was literally draining out of his body!

This wasn't _Beast Boy_, this was _Garfield_!

Umeko was grinning widely, delightfully examining the heroes' reactions. This couldn't get any better. She wished to take a photo of them to laugh at it whenever she remembers her parents' deaths, after killing the Titans of course. She didn't expect their reactions to be that good. Like c'mon! This was just one of them!

After a few moments of silence, Umeko wanted to make matters even worse. She hoped to irritate them as far as possible, wanted them to suffer, just like they once made her.

The teen slowly ambled toward a shadowy place and clicked a button, which made the unconscious boy's limbs instantly free from the heavy chins. The team only stared at the situation, not really willing or ready to do anything. The shock was still too much for them to handle, and the teen knew that.

She returned back to the same spot, in front of the helpless and bruised boy. The Asian quietly lifted her leg, and rested her heels on Beast Boy's huge side-wound that still had the knife in it. She then sent a very strong push at it that made him fall lifelessly in front of his limp team.

"He's done quite enough. I don't need him anymore." She muttered scornfully.

The team wordlessly shifted their pupils to the helpless boy ahead of them. His deepest wound was facing them now, making even the males tear up in horror. A knife was in it, one more inch further and his kidney could be cut and exposed.

Was this girl taking them as a joke? Was this a fucking joke to her? Torturing someone like this? Laughing when she treat him like a fucking animal? Telling them that he's done quite enough? In WHAT?! In being like a laboratory rat to her? In making her pleased by hearing his screams? By witnessing his suffering? By humiliating him in front of the whole city? By playing with his injuries and treating his body like a fucking toy?

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire finally got off their trances, staring horrifically at Umeko. Frustration and furiousness wasn't even enough to describe their expressions. Three glowing eyes, with other three frowning; looking at the torturous in front of them.

"Titans…" Robin muttered under his breath, slowly picking his bo staff. He couldn't hold it anymore. With his fists clenching, making his knuckles turn white under his gloves,

"GO!"

The three teens dashed off in full speed, all eyes locking the crazy teen smirking ahead of them.

"Red Xs, ARISE!"

In a split second, every corner in the lab was lit in a bright light, making the Titans stop in a triangle with harsh growls. It was then they realized they were trapped by at least a hundred Red X. The teen was still standing on her spot, the opposite side of the table.

Cyborg furiously growled, "Tsk, COWARD!"

The Asian only grinned wider, making Cyborg curse. Her eyes started to light in red. With a pointing finger at the Titans, all the robots sprinted, ready to attack them.

"Raven, you check on Beast Boy, we'll handle them!"

As Robin heard no response from Raven, he turned his head while struggling and trying to defend himself from three clones.

"Raven, can you hear me?!"

Raven was only wide eyed. Looking at nothing at all. Robin's voice sounded like a far echo, repeating and repeating in her head. The heartbeats were audible. Her mind was blank, almost clouding. She didn't even realize that she fell on her knees, supporting her body with her arm, and rubbing her head with the other like a crazy human being. Heavy breathing was emerging from her.

The incidents were tossed everywhere. Almost like a shattered image she desperately wanted to reattach again. What had just happened? Where are they? What is going on here? Something important happened, she couldn't remember what. Something wrong was going on, she couldn't put a finger on it.  
Her vision started to distort, making the floor tiles she was staring at divide into two. She slowly lifted her head, and saw a body lying on the floor, '_Who's that? W-Why's he covered in blood? What happened to him?_'

"_**Raven!**_"

She carefully raised her head to see her leader desperately calling for her, concern rising in his expression, '_W-Why's Robin worried? Did I get hurt?_'

"_**Are you alright?!**_"

His echoed voice sounded so familiar, yet so strange. Why wouldn't she be alright? Did something happen to her? Did she faint or something? She turned her head to the body again, still trying to reconnect the scattered images all over. A body. A boy. Wounded. Bleeding. Unconscious. Half colored.

W-WAIT!

The shock hit her like a lightning bolt, making a heavy shiver run down her spine. A pair of violet eyes started watering while the body was trembling. The heavy breathing returned, the trance was heavy, the headache made her growl. Her fist balled while tears dropped on it. Looking at the boy again, her shaking began to be more violent. Her eyes widened. Her heartbeats quickened. She remembered everything now.

"_**BEAST BOY!**_"

Her shriek echoed in the whole lab, making every team member tremble. A painful heartbeat pounded them, just like a whip hitting across their chests. They've never heard Raven give a heart-wrenching, desperate scream. Her high pitched tone still echoed in their ears. But over-all, they kept fighting. They needed to defend Raven and Beast Boy then talk about emotions, hurt and pain later.

Umeko watched in complete joy, her bloody hand on her hip, carefully scanning every Titan's move, and saving it and to make ending them a simpler task. The only thing that was bothering her was Raven. She knew that she was powerful, Red X kept reminding her anyways, but she wasn't fighting. She needed to learn her movements, but her whining and crying over the tortured boy made her think otherwise. Maybe she wasn't that strong. Emotions were the thing that controlled her, Red X said. All she needed to do was mess with her emotions and bam, she wins.

Raven crawled towards the unconscious boy, afraid to touch his body. Every time she decides to put a finger on his flesh, she backs away immediately. She was terrified, her shaking never stopped. The changeling wasn't moving at all, which made her in complete concern

Raven cursed under her breath. Such a coward in such a moment! This wasn't the right time! Raven finally decided to win against this dumb game and scooped him in her arms, resting his body on her lamp. His head was swaying with his double-colored hair swinging under her hand. His lips were partly apart, with blood trickling from the corner. His nose was also bleeding. His eyes were shut tight, tears still making their ways out of the lacrimal. Still no movements.

She gazed on his body, and noticed the knife that was still inside him. O-God! She needed to get it out of him!  
Even though the task was pretty simple, to Raven, it was hell. Getting the knife out was like stabbing the body again, but the other way around. And she knew how it felt, and she couldn't simply hurt him again, but this was necessary. Leaving the knife there might make his wound infected, which would make the chance of surviving lower.

She trembled while holding the knife's edge. She needed to do this quickly.

The hybrid promptly vacated the evil knife from the poor boy. Blood splashed as she threw the knife across the other corner of the room. Luckily, the wound was on the opposite side, making blood hit the tiles instead of her.

"I-I'm sorry.." she hiccupped, "I-I'm really s-sorry." Raven shakily held him closer, partly opening her wet eyes, looking for any signs of movements. He wasn't moaning, coughing or even shaking. He was limp, still. She was the one who was moving him; he made no efforts at all.

"B-Beast Boy, look at me, c-can you hear me?" She desperately called for him, forcing his head to face hers. Her tears were dropping down to touch his cold skin. Still no movements. No signs of anything.

"P-Please Beast Boy. Please. T-Talk. S-Say a-anything!"

She put a hand on his bare chest, hiccupping and chocking with each tear rolling down. Until she realized that there was nothing at all.

Her eyes widened in horror.

'_He.. He isn't breathing.._'

Heartbeats, heavy breaths. Just two things she was hearing from herself. W-What shall she do? What shall she do?

Call for her friends?

"G-Guys" she chocked.

Raven wasn't witnessing any of what was happening with her teammates, who were fighting and struggling all along. What's worse that one Red X? A hundred. They were jumping everywhere, teleporting to every side of the lab. Robin was holding his stick sharply, dealing heavy damages on who might get close to him, or the hybrid demon. Cyborg's cybernetic eye was glowing, with his sonic canon charging and blasting groups of the clones. Starfire was the same splashing and smashing with her eye beams and starbolts, making groups of them fly high through the opposite side, or explode. If anyone dared to get close to Raven or Beast Boy, it would get a heavy strike from all three. They all needed to defend them.  
But despite everything, they were all aiming at one target, the grinning teen. It was just unbearable. One of the Titans would want to reach her, but then would be cut off by at least five or six robots. There were too many of them.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire turned their heads while fighting, seeing distress through Raven's eyes. She was staring at Beast Boy unbelievably. And that made the matters even worse.

"What is it, Raven?!" Cyborg called with anger emerging from his throat, growling and cursing at the robots that were literally over him.

"B-Beast Boy.."

"What's wrong Raven?" Robin turned.

"Beast Boy is… H-He is…"

"HE IS WHAT?!" Starfire exclaimed.

"H-H-He… is…"

dying.

Yes he was.

After all this time she was trying to get the word off her mind, trying to persuade herself that this would never happen, there she was, admitting it, saying it was true, thinking of it. He was dying. That's all what she could think of. He _was_ dying.

But she still couldn't say it out loud. That devil evil word.

"RAVEN! IS HE BREATHING?! DOES HE HAVE A PULSE?!"

Cyborg finally snapped after throwing the robots off of him and stared at Raven awaiting her response, which was a simple head shake.

Umeko's smirk couldn't get any wider, then laughed afterwards, "One dead, four to go." She muttered quietly.

Cyborg's own breathing was caught inside his throat after that. Beast Boy wasn't breathing! His heart stopped! They needed to do something! Th-They needed..

"RAVEN! _CPR_! IMMEDIATELY!"

Raven suddenly flinched after hearing that word. CPR. This was the thing that caused tragedy this morning. The thing that this limp boy tried to do on her thinking that he might be saving her life. The thing that started this whole mess, was now the thing they needed the most. '_R-Right, CPR._' With a sharp nod, she carefully placed the half-colored flat on his back.

Raven moved his head, lifted his chin and opened the airway. She placed both hands across his chest, pushing strongly through his lungs, '_1, 2, 3, 4,.._' She hesitated at first, but ignored everything now since it was an emergency. She placed her lips on top of his, pushing air out of her lungs.  
The team watched while fighting, hardly trying to focus on both events. The clones were teleporting everywhere, and the team needed to concentrate in order to fight. But BeastBoy?

Robin: '_C'mon, Raven!_'

Starfire: '_You indeed can do it!_'

Cyborg: '_Just breathe, Beast Boy!_'

Raven could only taste blood, but brushed past the idea at once. She repeated the compressions again, growing frustrated and angst as she repeated once more. He still wasn't showing any sign of progression. His pulse was faint. Tears were starting to form again. Was this the end? Was he really dead? Couldn't she save him in anyway?

She couldn't heal him unless he was alive.

She hiccupped and chocked. Tears spilling on top of his chest, "COME ON, BEAST BOY!" she screamed in agony.

She redid the compression again, blurry vision-ed from the tears. She couldn't see, crying in despair. She repeated the compressions stronger, but soon her pushes got weaker and weaker until she stopped.

Her hand fell slack beside her, sobbing loudly as she punched the ground.

"**WHYYY?!**" she screeched, resting her forehead on his stomach.

Robin, Cy and Star could only watch, then started crying too. Robin held his stick sharply, closing his eyes under his mask. Cyborg promised himself not to tear up, but he too was like Robin. He bit his lower lip hard, trying to blink the tears away, only for them to stream down across his cheek. Starfire was sobbing loudly, hugging Robin and screaming. Robin tried to pat her for comfort, but was too shaky to do it.

The robots stopped from a motion from their leader, standing still, as if watching them. Umeko stared at each expression, for a moment, she felt… _sorry_. She remembered the time she cried like this for both her mother and father. How she begged in the streets in dirty clothes for shelter and food. She promised herself not to steel, but she did… twice.

Raven lifted her head slowly, looking at Beast Boy below her. Tears blurring her vision. She stared from one side to another, examining his body carefully.

With another sob, she found it was completely useless, but decided to repeat again. She hopelessly pushed again, pushing and pushing. With each push, a tear falls.

Her hands parted his mouth again, carefully placing her lips on top of his, and trying so badly not to choke while giving the rescue breaths. Blood. The only thing she can taste.

Nothing.

Still nothing.

No movements.

No sound.

No breath.

Completely stunned. Completely in despair. Shaking her head. This was it. They should accept this. Her arms gently made their way behind his back, placing him in her arms. She pushed his nuzzle across her chest, and bowed her head as hugging him. Rocking him back and forth.  
She sang, and Raven knew that she never sang before, but she sang. Her swaying was gentle, her hiccups caught her breath. She was rocking him, as if shushing him, even though she was the one who needed comfort. The team made their way towards her, Starfire was still screeching horrifically. They all sat beside Raven, tears streaming down in despair.

_W-Would you know… m-my name  
If I saw *sobs* you in heaven?  
Would i-it be the same  
If I-I saw you in heaven?  
I must b-be strong and c-carry on  
'Cause I-I know I-I don't belong here i-in heaven_

_W-Would you hold my h-hand  
If I s-saw you in heaven?  
Would you help m-me *sobbing*… stand  
If I-I-I… saw you in h-heaven?  
I'll find my *choke* way through n-night and d-day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in heav- hea…_

She couldn't continue… not anymore. She kept crying, tears wetting the changeling in her arms. He was very young. Too young to be dead yet. He always wished for adventures. He was always carefree, always trying to make the team smile, always trying to get their weight off their shoulders. Why? Why Beast Boy? WHY HIM?!

Raven looked at his half-colored face, gazing at his features one last time. She subconsciously brushed her fingers through his hair; a half sorrow smile crossed her face. He was an idiot. A dumb idiot. Always making her worry. Always getting himself in trouble.

She put a hand behind his slack head, and pushed it towards hers. Her lips in contact with his. She closed her wet, violet eyes. This wasn't a compression, but a kiss-goodbye. The team didn't care at all, just kept crying and sobbing for their friend's loss.

Raven backed her nuzzle with a sad stare. Then the shock hit her. The girl that killed him was still there, still standing, still staring! Rage started to appear and boil.

Umeko was watching. She couldn't believe that she was actually sorry! There was something wrong with her! Her emotions were messing with her. She watched this boy suffer all along and didn't care, but when his team cries, which what she was hoping for from the beginning, she suddenly feels regretful?

Tsk! She needed to end this fast! It would be easier if they kept in their trances, with the bots killing them silently. With a motion, the robots got into a fighting state, ready to attack them.

Raven placed Beast Boy's head on the floor and stood up, ready to unleash her anger. Her teammates stood beside her. She didn't care if she killed her. She didn't care if she dragged her into darkness. She wanted revenge. SHE NEEDED TO TAKE REVE-

_**GASP**_

Raven's eyes widened. W-What? Was her mind playing tricks on h-

_**COUGH**_

Raven slowly turned her head.

"B-Beast Boy?"

_**COUGH**_

Every team member slowly tilted their heads. Watching. Waiting. Was this happening?

_**COUGH, COUGH**_

"BEAST BOY!" they all screamed in unison, running desperately towards the source. They didn't understand what was happening. They didn't. They couldn't. But their joy was beyond describable.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Cyborg shouted through his lungs, tears streaming down, this time, tears of joy.

"WHAT?! HE'S FUCKING ALIVE?!" Umeko couldn't comprehend what just happened. How? With all these injuries! How? With all the blood loss! How? With his heart stopping! HOW?!

Raven caught him swiftly in her arms. She couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't trust her ears. This was real! Beast Boy's alive! It was true! He wasn't dead!

The boy coughed and coughed, getting the blood out of his system. His gasping breaths were the most beautiful thing the team has ever heard. Almost like a charming lullaby you want it to continue forever and ever. He was violently trembling in the hybrid's arms, both from the cold and the pain.

Robin and Starfire hugged while sitting down, wetting each other's uniforms with tears. It was real. No one died! Beast Boy was _not _dead! This single sentence made their hearts leap in delight.

"RED Xs ATTACK!"

The Asian was beyond mad. How could this be possible?! With harsh breaths she growled. She needed to end this!

"Robin, you go! I'll heal him and join you!"

Robin nodded sharply and ordered the rest of the team to fight. Their states were now better, excitingly fighting other than desperately. They were just so… glad. He picked his staff and ran towards the bots with a powerful yell. Cyborg and Starfire headed towards different directions.

The bots began to decrease, they realized. It wouldn't be long till they face the Asian, and probably get answers. Answers about who was she, who her parents were, and why was she fucking doing this.

Raven kept being over-whelmed by his breathing, well, to be exact, panting. He was trying so hard to gather oxygen for the sake of his lungs. His eyes were still shut with very weak facials. He was on the edge of consciousness again. Raven finally decided to end his misery,

"In no time, Beast Boy"

She looked at him, a half smile creeping through her face. This meant that he'll live but-

She frowned.

Raven quickly brushed past the idea when Beast Boy started coughing again, but more blood making its way out of his throat. Never mind! He must live! She would never forgive herself if she lost him again.

The pair of violet onyxes hid behind the eyelids. A gentle hand ghosted over a boy's body, starting to glow brighter and brighter.

"Azarath… Metrion… zintho-"

"_R-Rav… en_"

She felt a weak grip on her glowing forearm. Heavy breathing was making its way out of the doer's lungs. A heavy shiver ran down the hybrid's spine, snapping her eyes and turning her gaze towards the source.

His eyes were halfway opened, staring at her tiredly, in which she picked up their colors. The right pupil was baby blue, while the left was half green, half blue.

He struggled not to grip harder on her because of the pain shooting inside him. His breathing was far away from steady. He coughed from time to time, blood still trickling beside his lips.

Raven was very confused. Why did he stop her? Didn't he know that she was healing him? Trying to save his life? What was going on with him?

She whispered shakenly, "Beast Boy, what's wrong? What hurts?"

He kept trembling and shaking, trying so badly not to faint again. He needed to tell her something.

"Don't worry, y-you'll feel better in no time."

A harder clench was sent at her arm, "_Don't… do it._"

No Brainiac was required to make her understand, "W-What? W-Why?"

She tried to move her arm, but decided not to when he tried to grip harder. To him, it was every piece of strength he had; to her, it was like he was just putting a hand over her. He was so weak.

"_Just… don't_."

"Why Beast Boy?! You're gonna d-die i-if I… I…" Her tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Beast Boy gave a small smile. Wasn't she the one who wished for it? Why was she crying for him now? What made her change her mind? He deserved it. He was careless, annoying everyone almost every day, pulling pranks and rarely followed orders. He was never as powerful as her or as any other member in the team. He was a burden on the team's shoulder. So why wasn't she glad?

Never minding the pain that was eating his insides, he slowly lifted his arm, caringly wiping out the tears that were racing across the side of her face. She held his hand across her cheek. Why was he doing this to himself? She thought. Didn't he wanna live? Her sorrowful expression turned to a frown, snapping out, "Forget it! I'm gonna do it anyway!"

"_I won't… let you_"

Raven was stunned by his reply. Third time he stands up to her in the same day, maybe even forth. Did he know a trick that made him able and unable to accept offered helpings, even when he's not conscious? That sounded fascinating, but not now.

"Why?" her tears returned, "Why are you DOING THIS?!" she screamed.

"_Because I… I can't… *cough*… I can't… let you die_"

Shock hit the hybrid as she shook her head unbelievingly.

"H-How did you know?"

"_Promise me… that you won't… Nng-_" He couldn't keep himself from giving a hard grasp.

"Beast Boy, s-stop talking!"

"_P-Please_"

Raven bit her lower lip, almost making it bleed. Tears streamed down. Her free fist clenched across the floor tiles. She couldn't stand this. Beast Boy refusing her help again, it was unbearable. Couldn't he trust her enough to make her heal him? Her life doesn't matter, his was the problem.

She gazed towards him. Just a few seconds left before he faints again. His eyes were rolling, not focusing anymore, but still didn't lose his grasp on her arm. He was waiting for her to reply in order to fall asleep peacefully.

"I-I… I can't… do t-that…" her chocking was heavy.

"_P… Nng- Please._" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Raven let out a sob. Why did he care about her so much, even after everything she'd done? Why? If anyone in the world deserved to die, it was her. How she treated him, broke his heart, then got kidnapped because of her. He was in this state because of _her_. Why would he care then? Why would he think that her life's worth something?

Why was he so… selfless?

Her orbs tried to focus on him, but it hurt her so much. He was terribly shaking and blood found a way out of every part of his injuries. Both of his legs were in human color now. Just a green speck left in his left pupil, hair and his left arm. He was so… different, but the same. This was Beast Boy, but his human color made him look more like Garfield.

He couldn't hold it any longer, she saw. She needed to reply, but she just… couldn't completely promise him. But time was running out, and he wouldn't give up until he makes sure she wouldn't do this. The team always had rules, 1. Don't let anger blind you, 2. Never break your teammate's promise, even if it was dumb. Other rules were stricted, but these were the ones he remembered at the moment; and hoped she might not break any of the two.

"I…. I-I…. promise" she finally said with a sad exhale, closing her eyes in shame.

She felt the grip on her arm weaken, which made her reopen her eyes. Looking at him, his pupils met hers. A small tired smile made a way across his bloody lips, giving a nod to Raven. She couldn't help but let tears flow down. Such a weird incident. He was smiling when he was in so much pain, beaten up, and still bleeding; while she was crying without any physical damage. His pupils made a way behind its lids, and let out a sigh. His fists opened and slackly fell on Raven's lap.

His chest rose and fell, but not steadily. He was breathing, thank goodness. She could teleport him to the tower, but she didn't know much about aid kit. It would be pointless if he laid on the medical bed with no one to watch him, and probably not safe. She couldn't risk leaving her teammates alone in order watch him, so It would be better if he stayed there.

'_But it's not safe either_' she cursed.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were fighting. Just fighting. Rage and gladness were both firing in their eyes. They wanted to get to this crazy human being. They needed answers. They needed revenge. Even after they knew Beast Boy's still alive, they needed payback for what she'd done to him.

The Boy Wonder was brawling with his girlfriend, preserving each other with every power they had, and mostly Beast Boy and Raven. But the robots were quickly decreasing in number. Starfire picked him up, in which he threw smoke pellets at the bots, making them confused for a second. The machines turned around, looking perplexly for their opponents. It was until Robin used uprights and sidekicks towards their heads, they found them. Starbolts and a pair of glowing eyes appearing behind the smoke, then strongly sent towards the machines, making most of them explode. The Smoke blew off, showing half of the army lying on the ground.

Cyborg used his sonic canon, but he was running low in energy. He kept brawling nevertheless. He can push himself a little further. They needed him. Without him, they would never be able to turn on the new weapon, which he was saving for later. He knew that the teen was learning their movements. He was a cyborg after all, and she didn't seem completely human too. She wasn't a half-robot like him but still, his sensors indicated that she sent these robots to observe them, and save their movements. He turned his head, looking at Raven. She hadn't fight. She's the one who's gonna bring her down. If they were useless, then the T-Firearm would take action. Robin saw it, and was overwhelmed with delight over it. Kept saying how he never disappointed him before.

A clone jammed over him letting the half-human fall limp on his back with a thud. More robots kept creeping from out of nowhere. He struggled trying to break free. Kicking everywhere, the robots were flying across the lab, almost hitting his own friends.

"Hey, watch it Cyborg!"

Robin dodged a flying robot. It almost hit his girlfriend too.

"Uhhh… A little help here please?!" Cyborg yelled while the bots were still trying to force him to the ground. Charging a powerful blast will completely drain out the left energy. He cursed.

Star and Robin headed towards their friend. There were at least ten bots over him. Robin got his staff and hit the robots like golf balls. At least these Red Xs were dumber than the real one. Actually, fighting those was a lot easier than bawling with the one in the medical room.

Robots were sent through the air, most of them making their ways towards Raven, in which she dodged without even taking a look. Beast Boy already fainted again, but she didn't know where to lay him. Should she leave him there and kill anyone who dares to get near him?

'_Sounds like a plan_'

Well, she had no other choice but to just let it be. The teen touches a speck of his hair again, she's dead.

The hybrid got up to her feet, wiping her tears.

'_Time for some action_'

Her frown locked with the smirking girl, the teen stared at her in return. They kept concentrating at each other's eyes, never for once flinching to look anywhere else. And Umeko was kinda' nervous actually. She didn't learn anything about her fighting skills. And it happened to be the strongest member of the team? Just great!

Raven closed her eyes slowly, then exhaled.

'_Rule number one…_'

Exhaled again.

'…_Rage…_'

Opened her eyes.

'…_Don't unleash it…_'

Gave a small breath.

'…_Concentrate_…'

Reached for her hood, and turned around with pleading eyes.

'…_For his sake_…'

Her orbs made their ways towards the Asian again, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

**To be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 8: Go! (Part II)

That's true, ladies and gentlemen, *whispers evilly* she's back!

I want to apologize a ton and thank you another ton for waiting for me. The real world can sometimes _uhhh, sometimes?_ No, can always be cruel. My mother always took the laptop and I got super lazy with this one since it's a fighting chapter. And you probably know my feelings about fighting scenes. I tried as possible to make it exciting and not bore the heck outa' you. Also, The ideas kept overcoming for me until my brain shut down completely and I got fed up.

But here it is! And I'm super happy that it's over!

Disclamer: Teen Titans belongs to DC. I own nothing!

**Note:** BTW guys, Raven said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" A million times, but I wrote none. Just letting you know that Raven is indeed using her initiation and didn't possess another mysterious power or something. Cool?

**Wow, guys. I never realized how much you like my stupid story :D! Every feedback was great and I'm just *sniffles* so happy and so proud of all of you!**  
**No, but seriously, your reviews encouraged me to continue this chapter that I don't like for some reason, and you got my gold medals to earn it to all of you! (hugs everyone)**

**My opinion about the chapter:** Good, but with a lot of things going on that the writer itself got confused on what and what did not happened in the story.

_Enjoy! ;) (I hope)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Go!**

He finally stood up after failed attempts. Finally got up on his feet after realizing what was going on. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this real? He wasn't sure. But the handling of the weapon sounded right, as it aimed towards a familiar blurry figure. He had one choice.

'_Get up!_' yeah, what else would he do? Shout? His throat burned like a fireplace. He couldn't stand up properly, but success was near. He just needed to run a few inches. Just a few wouldn't hurt. Whom was he kidding? It was hell. His thigh was still bleeding, his legs were numb, but he didn't want to hold back. He needed to stop this. He didn't care of what might happen to him.

'_Stop!_' he tried, but remembered that he was only talking to himself. His feet tapped the concrete tiles as fast as he can. '_No. Guys don't!_' If they could just hear him. Pain was spreading like fire. He didn't mind.

He finally reached his goal. Spreading his arms. Protecting the endangered. All he was waiting for was that last shot. He shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for the blood that would draw everywhere. No time to stop them now.

_BANG!_

Silence filled the room. All wide eyes staring at him. Everything seemed to darken.

* * *

**5 Feb, 3:50Pm,  
Jump City, Underwater, Umeko's secret lab:**

Cyborg got to his feet with a growl. Robin set him free. With a final punch towards a clone, they all laid limp. No robots anymore. He gave a smirk.

"Nothing to defend you now." He muttered under his breath, and she returned the statement by coldly staring at him. Her hand was still on her hip. Her bloody hand. And the team couldn't be more certain that it was their teammate's blood.

Raven stepped closer, in which she was ahead of all the Titans. Every member looked at her, then back at the teenager.

"Who are you?" Robin asked in a demanding tone while getting closer to her. The teen only smirked. She was prepared for that question and actually, she wanted to bug the hell out of them. So giving them a non-proper answer would be great.

"The question is, who're _you?_" She murmured, but the team heard and gave her questionable looks.

"A hard question, eh? I might tell you. You're the ones who murdered my father, who made my mother almost commit suicide then die in sorrow, who made me live in the streets." Her anger started to grow as she continued, "The ones who made my poor brother die before he even came to life, who made me wish to be dead every single day and night."

The team kept a firm look on her. They didn't do any of this, and believed that she was just lying or making an excuse. They never killed, but they might today.

"What difference does it make if you knew my name? Oh, maybe you would be in a very great shock and try to convince me that you never did anything. Or try to say that everyone lied to me like this _pest _did." She pointed at Beast Boy.

"OH THAT'S IT!" That was the final straw. Cyborg sprinted and tried to deliver a punch to the Asian, only for it to be dodged in return. He growled as he shifted his pupil towards her, trying once again but with the same result, moving only her head as if mocking him. With her grin drawn on her face, Cyborg started to curse. "Oh. I think someone needs to teach you some manners." She retorted while dodging. "Maybe me?" A frown made a way across her face while delivering an abdomen kick towards the half-robot. He coughed and fell on one knee, giving a venom glare.

"Enjoyed your lesson?" Her hand never left her hip. Damn, well that was a painful lesson. Even though Cyborg doesn't feel pain, this hurt him so much. What?!

He spat while panting, staring at her. And the team was watching. Robin didn't stop Cyborg from rushing out like he always does. He too wished to smack her guts. But they all needed to think rationally. He eyed Raven, but she seemed in a world on her own. Closing her eyes and taking calm breaths. She looked like she was meditating, but Robin knew better than that. She was only trying to control her anger.

Raven's eyelids shot open with her pupils hardening, then glimpsed backwards at the smaller figure with a firm but a soft gaze. He tensed at the sight of Beast Boy.

'_Why didn't she heal him? Don't tell me that Beast Boy refused her help again_' Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. This was such a dumb story. Beast Boy was completely out cold. He didn't have a way to stop a powerful thing such as magic from having an effect on his body when he's unconscious, right?

He didn't want to lecture Raven about it. If anyone knew what's best for Beast Boy, it would be Cyborg then Raven. Yet the fact that Raven let him be with his bleeding wounds made him think otherwise. But anyways, what choice did they have? This place was on the opposite side of the city, sending Cyborg -because he's the only one who can take care of his wounds-, may take hours, and they needed him.

The leader eyed the teen again, who continued talking, "Too bad you have no blood. Well that's a shame."

Cyborg gave her a death glare, "Oh, and what difference does it make to you, princess?"

The teenager's laugh echoed through the lab, and even though she wasn't planning on answering properly, she got irritated by the initiation that echoed before she could even reply, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Umeko's eyes widened as she felt Raven behind her in a split second, and if it wasn't for her unnatural speed she would've been smashed by a dark fist.

She darted the move by moving her body to the side, turning away to face her. Raven's glowing eyes were hard and focused, and didn't even seem tired like her friends. Her breaths were hardly audible. And the thing is, Umeko was hearing her thoughts from the moment they got there. She chose Raven's mind to be read since she was the strongest. At first, she heard begging for her friend to come back to life, then whining about healing him. Now, all she could hear was swearing about not unleashing her anger, which was the complete opposite for what the torturous was hoping for. She needed her to lose control!

Umeko smirked as a thought crossed her mind, but was looking for the right time to do it. She did a back flip and landed on her feet in front of Robin and Starfire, still facing the half demon.

"Fast, but not enough." She mumbled.

Raven didn't make a reaction and kept staring with flaming eyes. Dealing with her strongest emotion was hard, especially if the person that almost killed her friend was smirking with delight. But she knew that was her weakest point, and she had to overcome it, at least today.

Robin silently held his staff and a quiet growl escaped his throat as he clenched it. He gave a yell as he dashed at the back of the teen that wasn't far away, grasping the bo with both fists, and landing it downwards. Umeko dodged without a peek and abruptly turned around to hold the leader's arm and tucking it with full force, making his back smash on the ground. He gave a quick yelp but stood up immediately.

The Tamaranean's eyes glowed with her knuckles being as well. Her fists tried to strike the teen but as she failed, her eyes charged and two green beams of light emitted. Umeko sniggered as she easily avoided them and made her way towards Star. The Asian's uppercuts were easy to dodge for the foreign. With gleaming fists, Starfire tried once again to impact the teenager by shooting starbolts. Umeko dunked promptly. Two kicks landed on the Red-headed side that led her to yelp in pain.

"Don't waste your time. I've already learned all your movements." Umeko grinned at the fact that she hadn't been touched yet.

"Consider your last statement."

As that calm voice rang through her ears, a very strong punch was sent right on the side of Umeko's face. She turned and backed away a step, and spat.

"Not bad, kid." her teeth showed as the hideous familiar smirk appeared.

Cyborg was running out of the building, passing Beast Boy as he sprinted. The Asian was as Strong as he thought, and it was time to use his new baby. With the loss of energy, the T-Firearm would be very useful.

The three of them surrounded Umeko, everyone locking hateful orbs at her now. She eyed each one of them. Two winding, while the other remaining still. They were ready for any attack and so was she. She decided to take the lead, as she sprinted towards the most tired victim. The leader instantly took alert and dodged swiftly. Starfire noticed the continuous aiming at her boyfriend and decided to join the strikes. As the two of the surrounded Umeko and were trying to land dodged attacks everywhere, Raven headed up high, forcefully picking the metal table out of its place and tucking it towards the teen. Robin and Starfire got out of the way and the table almost hit the teen if it weren't for her awareness.

The half-robot darted inside with his huge weapon in hand. He was unable to hide his psychotic grin. As soon as the weapon welcomed Cyborg, he started acting. Gun bullets were already inserted in the options. He pressed the button that had bullet shapes and the T-Firearm's color turned to a half gold-half black. His smirk grew wider, aiming at the teen as she just dodged the table.

Her frown was finally visible, but she was far from tired. Only one person touched her and it was Raven. She needed to do this fast.

Umeko realized the tired expressions and stopped to put her hand on her hip. Looking pathetically at them, she decided it was time, "You know, I don't even know why you all want to avenge your friend so much. I mean, he's the weakest, and beside that, he's childish."

Cyborg lowered his weapon quietly with a frown, while Robin, Star and Raven stopped gasping for breath to listen. Of course they wanted to avenge Beast Boy. He's their teammate. He's one of the family.

"He's useless and annoying, so why are you even that angry? I wouldn't want to avenge someone who bugs me all the time." She eyed Raven who was still hovering in her spot.

Raven's pupils appeared once again to reveal a cold gaze. She was obviously messing with their minds. But no, she wouldn't succeed. In fact, all her words were not true. Beast Boy's not useless, and he's strong. Yeah, he's annoying, but he's important.

"Whatever you're trying to do isn't gonna work." Raven hissed warningly, in a slightly confident way.

But much to her surprise, Raven's eyes widened as the teen laughed loudly. She frowned. Was she somehow mocking her?

"I wouldn't even talk if I were you! You're the reason why he's here in the first place!" The half-demon's shock washed over as her eyes went vast. What the hell was she talking about? She failed to notice her teammates' questionable and surprised looks.

"Hmm, allow me to elaborate." She folded her hand to stare at her nails, "I somehow by some chance heard a pleading wish of him being dead that I delightfully wanted to grant."

Her grin couldn't get wider when the hybrid started breathing heavily, her eyes focusing on nothingness. Playing with minds was very easy, especially if it was someone's weakest point. Raven's memories started to flash back at the worst statement she'd ever said,

"_I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, IDIOT!"_

The echoing of the sentence began roaming in her head, her emotions started to boil, her body started to shake. Starfire gasped in shock. How did she know?

The only males -excluding BB- in the room were dumbfounded. And despite everything, they didn't want to believe that this was the deal all along. It wasn't like Raven to burst something out of her mouth without considering the aftermath. But to wish for her teammate's _death_? This fight couldn't have been a dumb one after all.

"So yeah," Umeko continued, "Why aren't you thanking me?"

The hybrid's hands gripped her head. She tried not to listen, but her voice was very loud. She didn't want to break emotionally now. It wasn't the right time. Not now!

"Oh, but in fact, I should be thanking you." Her eyes turned around to look at Beast Boy between Robin and Cyborg. They immediately got in defense stances with their brows furrowing in fury. Raven tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. The teen only grinned wider as she kept staring, "Without your little friend, I wouldn't have been as powerful as I am now.." and as if on cue, her eyes turned bloody red, that made every Titan flinch.

Robin gasped as he grasped it all, "Blood makes you stronger!"

A wicked laugh was enough to confirm it, "Took you long enough.." in a millisecond Raven found her teammates screaming. Her eyes darted at each one of them to find the fearless leader's uniform torn, with blood splotches all over the torn parts, The Tamaranean had small cuts and bruises on her face, While Cyborg's arm was twisted behind his back by the teen. Her glowing furies were still visible, and they glowed brighter than ever. Raven shrunk when the Asian shot her a glance.

She smiled coldly, ignoring Cyborg's struggling, "What? And I thought you were the powerful one…"

Raven's body refused to budge. '_What the hell are you doing?!_' Her emoticlone, Brave, scolded her, '_Is that it? Will you let her win?_' No, she wouldn't. '_THIS BITCH DESERVES TO DIE!_' Rage shouted hatefully. '_Stop talking, Rage!_' knowledge hissed, '_Raven, remember what you're here for! Not to take vengeance for him, but to save him! The faster you get out of this place; the sooner Beast Boy's wounds would be patched!_'

Right, time, they didn't have much of it. She casted a glance towards the green teen, whose body wasn't green anymore, and her breath hitched in horror as if she'd seen his state for the first time. He was counting on them, and what was she doing? Failing him. Failing them.

"_Because I can't let you die"_

As the quick memory of him made its way out, she calmed down. He cared for her, he wanted to protect her. She wouldn't fail him, no! It can't end this way!

A single blink made her violet orbs harden, with taking a quick breath. Her yelling filled the lab as in a supersonic speed she violently punched the Asian _hard_, forcing her to let go of the half robot.

The Asian back flipped and got on all fours with a growl. Her eyes' glowing turning off like a machine would do. Shit, she thought she had already got her, but no, she only made her more powerful. That was a bummer. She watched as the four teens got up and helped each other to stand, while she straightened her back as well.

Raven chanted her initiation one more time before picking up the table again, while Robin and Star stepped to attack and Cyborg picked his weapon but this time, he inserted laser as the option and tried to shoot the teen. Umeko was as quick as a lightening, sometimes sticking up the wall to dodge? The laser made dark lines on the wall, followed by a burning smell. Starfire picked Robin up and they both landed strikes to the teen, only to make her dodge in anger. Four vs one wasn't a very fair fight.

It seems that they used different techniques from their fight with the bots, and that made it way harder. The movements she saved weren't useful anymore. Her thoughts interrupted when she heard the table striking the wall, and she dodged to land on her feet. Although she was far from tired, she couldn't continue like this.

She casted a glance at the all-known familiar-figure, then smirked. Her eyes turning on again as she absorbed some power. Yeah, seeing blood makes her stronger, something the experiments gifted to her; however seeing the same blood over and over would reduce its power on her. Right now, she craved some fresh blood.

And that wasn't so hard to get. In fact, she can harm the green freak any time she wanted since they left him here, but she decided not to.

At least not now.

Raven's aura surrounded her knuckles, and darted towards the teen. Umeko quickly took notice and leapt towards the wall, followed by the sound of crashing. Starfire joined by the same rhythm of beating, both of them crashing and smashing the building instead of the Asian. It was hard for Cyborg to shoot anything afraid that he might hurt his teammates. And since Robin couldn't fly, he kept alerted and standing in front of Beast Boy in case of anything.

The red headed punches were very easy to doge but the dark ones? It was kinda' hard, and she had to admit. She knew nothing about her fighting and never faced her before. And every time she would catch her off guard with something brand new. It was getting irritating.

And still, messing with Raven's emotions was never enough.

So what was?

Maybe it was time to use her father's weapon.

She waited until the two teens pause, and her hand made its way across her black belt, grabbing a shiny red pistol and spinning it across her fingers with the hated smirk. The team's eyes only widened as they saw that oddly familiar weapon.

"I… I know whose that…" Robin muttered in most shock.

"Surprising, huh?"

"You mean that crazy dude that thought he was protecting the city and then turned out all evil on us?" Cyborg casted looks to both Robin and Starfire.

As he finished his sentence, Umeko tensed up. "Crazy…?" she murmured angrily.

Robin nodded, "Daizo"

Starfire gasped.

Raven was in loss of words, "Y-You mean to tell me…?"

"Was he your father? Daizo?" Robin asked demandingly.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPELL HIS NAME UNDER YOUR TOUNGUE!"

Given that reaction, Robin confirmed that he was right.

"Oh really?" Cyborg scornfully replied, "DAIZO!"

"Why you little…"

Cyborg grinned wildly when his little trap worked. Umeko bounced with full speed from the wall, aiming her knuckles towards the side of his face. Cyborg immediately tilted and got her arm, then tucked her on her back. The torturous yelped for the first time.

Umeko stood up immediately to deliver another punch but this time, Starfire flew to push the Asian and sent her to the wall with a _crash_. The smoke of dust surrounded the area and the Titans stood ready for the next attack, but were surprised that no one was there.

"The hell?" Cyborg said while looking around. The team followed his lead and started searching for her too. Raven sensed that someone was close, but couldn't point where.

Suddenly out of nowhere, they heard something explode with smoke filling the lab. Robin and the others covered their noses and mouths and started coughing. Beast Boy started hacking too. The leader immediately took notice and took off his cape to put it around Beast boy. But right before he could reach him, he heard his girlfriend scream.

"STARFIRE!?"

Caught off guard, he immediately ran to assist her. He saw Raven and Cyborg still coughing and his girlfriend..

Missing.

"STARFIRE!"

He hacked again, and Beast boy's coughs began to be louder.

"STARFIRE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Cyborg tried to pick any sound from her, but he couldn't because of his own coughs. There was no way out of the smoke. They could handle themselves, but the problem was with Beast Boy.

Cyborg left the breathers inside the car and it was outside the building. The entrance wasn't far, he knew. However, it was obvious that the teen closed the hole they made in the door.

They heard a thud, and as soon as they turned their heads towards the source, their coughing stopped for a while.

Starfire, passed out on the floor, with the green substance all over her.

"STAR!" Robin ran to check on her.

"Robin, don't touch the chemical!"

Robin didn't listen and picked Star in his arms. Her whole body was covered in that thing and he gritted his teeth furiously, "Cyborg, get that thing off her!"

Cyborg snorted for a second at Robin's demanding tone but reached Starfire anyways. Meanwhile Raven Covered Beast Boy's nose and mouth with Robin's cape that was on the ground. The leader got on his feet with his gloves covered with the chemical. He clenched his fists and grabbed his bo staff in anger, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his lungs and not cough. He was beyond mad.

"YOUR FATHER WAS A _CRIMINAL_!" Robin shouted out, swinging his hands for emphasis. Hearing no response, he continued, "HE MANIPULATED EVERY CITIZEN IN TOKYO AND MADE THEM BELIVE THAT HE WAS PROTECTING THEM. HE WASN'T! HE _DESERVED_ TO BE IN JAIL. HE _DIED_ IN JAIL! WE NEVER KILLED HI-" His lungs couldn't take it anymore. He coughed while getting on his knees.

Raven realized that the cloud of smoke started to wear out, much to her relief. As she heard winding, she tried to find the source. Her breath hitched as she spotted a shadow on the wall.

"Robin, watch out!" Raven couldn't warn him in time. She watched as Robin's coughs were interrupted for a yell. His back smashed the ground when the teen hit him in an unbelievable speed and disappeared again. Raven's whole body stiffed. The incidents were… familiar? Grey smoke, while a shadow hurting her friends one by one.

Robin got on his feet, the most hatred expression on his face. He eyed his companions. Raven on one knee, supporting Beast Boy. Cyborg doing the same, but with Starfire. He then scanned the smoked area, trying to pick up a shadow or an odd sound. His teammates' coughing wasn't helping, and he was furious about the whole situation. Letting his youngest teammate down, failing to protect him when it was the only thing he needed, taking so much time to find him and then see him in that condition. What kind of a leader was he?

He heard a yelp from Cyborg, and immediately turned his head. He saw the half-robot being stroked on his back.

Once the shadow disappeared, he felt a strong slice on his back. The leader chocked in pain and turned around to try to attack her, to find himself hitting the air.

The burning sensation in his back made him hiss. He could already feel his blood wetting his uniform. He turned his head again, his alertness high this time.

Raven only watched as Beast Boy started to cough stronger. His body started to shake as he tried to gasp for breath. She couldn't do anything at this point but wait. Wait for the smoke to clear out. She still couldn't point out where the teen exactly was. Cyborg could pick her up but he was too busy with Star.

She didn't know why she'd seen that before. Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Robin's back being sliced. Her eyes widened in horror as at this particular moment she remembered herself scream. But… but not in the real world. Not… now.

"My… my nightmare…"

Her voice was so quiet that she could barely hear it.

Cyborg turned around to get himself up with a growl. Looking around, he decided to pick up the teen's movements. But was interrupted by Robin,

"Cyborg, I told you to check on Starfire!"

Cyborg growled again, "How can I check on her when we're being flipped here and there by this crazy-"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! I'M GIVING YOU AN ORDER!"

The half Robot backed a bit but stepped forward again, "NONE OF MY BUISNESS?! ARE YOU EVEN HERE WITH US?! LOOK AT BEAST BOY! LOOK AT STARFIE! LOOK AT _**YOU**_! WE'RE LOSING!"

"WE WON'T BE IF YOU FOLLOWED MY ORDERS!"

"FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS?! WHAT DID YOU HAVE FOR BREAKFAST? I'M NOT-"

"**ENOUGH!**"

The two males turned their heads to face the half-demon. Much to their surprise, the smoke had completely disappeared. Their breaths stopped mid-track when they heard a familiar laugh, followed by claps.

"You put on a very good show right there, Robin. Kinda' reminds me of how you are a _perfect_ leader…"

"SHUT UP!"

Cyborg returned to wipe the chemicals off Star. Seeing how most of it got on her skin, he'd say it would take at least 40 minutes for the effects to completely wear off.

"Oh, why would I? It's not as if you're the boss of me…"

"Don't let her fool you, Robin!"

Robin looked back to see Raven locking her eyes sharply. He gave a questionable look then turned to their enemy again. Umeko kept smirking regardless, looking at Raven in rather a satisfied way.

Raven hatefully glared at the teen, "That's her job. She manipulates minds. If you let her win, she might take control over you."

Robin and Cyborg silently gasped, just in time as Starfire moaned and sat up. The oldest member in the team couldn't hide his shock, "Wait, WHAT?!"

"Isn't it true?" Raven gritted her teeth waiting for an answer.

"Part of it."

The hybrid's anger faded. She was wrong? Well, partly wrong. But.. she was sure that she got it.

Starfire examined her teammates and had no idea what was going on. She put a hand on her head and shook it wearingly. Cyborg was in a hunched position next to her, but was focusing at something else. She could see her boyfriend panting with… a huge cut on his back. Starfire gasped and made an attempt to stand up until Cyborg's hand put in front of her. He turned his face and shook it, "Your powers aren't working so it would be useless."

Raven eyed Robin's back for a second. The wound's blood made his uniform in a slightly darker shade of red. It was obviously deep, and she didn't know how long he would stand it. He was the most tired one of them, plus, she realized that he's the only one being attacked violently by the teen. She was targeting him.

Robin held his staff in a fighting position, ready to launch an angry attack at the Asian. She was Daizo's daughter. The one who made him look like a killer, who put him in jail for a crime he had not committed, and the old commander knew that.

He glanced at Raven, giving her a signal. Raven quickly got it and nodded. Umeko raised an eyebrow, not giving it much interest. She can easily read one of their minds, but she decided not to.

Robin darted towards her, one hand holding his staff. He tried to hit her head, but she easily dodged and was about to kick him, but he sidestepped in order to hurl another hit, this time at her side. The teen merely moved backwards to make his back face her, and she elbowed his wound in full force. The leader yelped but quickly recovered. Grinning, he swiftly got on one knee in which Raven appeared behind him and sent a strong kick while flying. Not having much time to react, Umeko's face was hit hard and she growled in anger. Raven immediately pinned the teen to the wall while holding her neck. She floated above her with glowing eyes.

Umeko swiftly stroke Raven's abdomen with her knee and slid away. As soon as she did, a bullet was about to hit her. She barely dodged and realized that the tin-man was holding his stupid weapon. Umeko back-flipped when the half robot tried to shoot her again. When she stopped, she heard the leader dashing with his staff in his hand. The Asian leapt to the wall, now growing frustrated. She sensed Raven behind her with dark knuckles, and instantly returned to the ground to make Raven smash the wall.

She was surrounded by the three of them, no emotion in their eyes, while the Tamaranean was sitting next to the boy she tortured. She secretly picked her pistol and rapidly aimed at the leader to shoot, but he dodged instantly and ran towards her, while Cyborg inserted freezing in the weapon, making the weapon itself give a freezing shape at the process. He began to shoot at the teen, minding his friends. Raven and Robin kept dodging bullets, sometimes running after her. She was moving fast, leaping to the wall and shooting them at the same time. It went like that for a while, until one of Umeko's ankles got shot.

Umeko cursed silently when she couldn't move her leg at all. The three Titans made their way towards her and she aimed her weapon towards them. Pointing it at Raven, she shot, and Raven merely moved her head to the side. The Asian growled in frustration. She repeated the same method with Cyborg and Robin, and with the same result. They kept coming closer. Her frozen part was heavy, so she couldn't walk on one leg.

She hissed like an animal at the three teens, causing them to stop with scandalized looks. It wasn't that they were afraid; it was that the Asian completely started to panic at that point. She struggled with much force, groaning and moaning with each attempt. They stared in uneasiness, waiting for a motion from the leader. Robin himself didn't know what to do. What would they do if they came closer? Kill her? They can, but their friend is still alive, so they had no right in doing so. They had no right in killing anyways. But she went too far, and he, they, wanted to take vengeance.

However, all of that was tossed away when the teen started to tear up. TEAR UP?! What was wrong with her? Her struggling began to be stronger; her groaning began to be louder, but with no luck. Robin and the others watched and he didn't know what to do at that point. They seemed frozen in place, with shock spreading all over their expressions. Even Starfire's jaw dropped.

For a brief second, they watched as the Asian started to cry. She fell on her knee, her struggling stopped, hiding her eyes with her hands. Her sniffles echoed in the lab. Cyborg and Raven were doing a "how pathetic" look, while Robin and Starfire were just, confused. Was she crying because she failed? Or because she-

_CRASH_

_SLLLLLLICE!_

"_YAAAAAAAAAAGH!_"

Raven's and Cyborg's pupil shifted to the middle with their jaws slack at the incident that happened in a split second. Their gasps caught their throats as Starfire's piercing scream filled the lab,

"_**ROBIN!**_"

The Titans were seriously limp at the sight of their leader. His stomach stabbed with a knife that drew massive amounts of blood. The red-eyed pushed stronger at the edge of the weapon to create another screech from the fearless. Blood hurled out of his mouth with the cough that made his body shudder in pain.

"STOP IT!" Raven screamed in agony to try to prevent her from stabbing the knife any further. Her eyes glowed with an attempt to push the teen away with her dark energy. The aura formed in a shape of water that splashed the teen out of the way. Starfire instantly tried to stand up and run to her Robin who fell on his knees then flat on his stomach.

Umeko spat while standing upright with her hands crossed, "Falling easily for that old trick? What kind of fighters are you? What are emotions for? That was just pathetic of your leader!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Cyborg turned the Mega T-Firearm with sonic blasts -just like the ones in his sonic canon-, and aimed furiously at the teen. He shot several times without thinking and she dodged each one, making him yell in anger. Raven's teeth clenched in madness and started to deliver her dark energy everywhere, and Umeko would lazily move and jump in order to frustrate them both. The amount of power she received from that stab was indescribable.

Starfire fell on her knees next to her boyfriend who dropped out cold. Her panting grew heavy when she rolled him over. His stab was very deep. She immediately took the knife away and her breath hitched in horror as the blood splashed on her hand. The amount of blood that was out was enough to traumatize her, so seeing her own hand covered in his blood made her tremble in terror. The tears in her eyes prevented her voice box to utter a word. But the terror didn't last long. She wished she had her powers now in order to make this place the Asian's graveyard.

_**REVENGE!**_

The Tamaranean's teeth gritted and her knuckles clenched as she stood up, ambling towards the fight center with glowing eyes. _Red_ glowing eyes. Her hair miraculously floated upwards, her clenching jaws forming a hideous smirk that made her so damn much like her beloved sister. But she couldn't care less.

Her powers weren't working, she knew that. But she sensed a new kind of power, a new kind of trait that may have been hidden all this time. She couldn't float or shoot starbolts or even eye beams, but when they return to her, the Asian wouldn't see the sun ever again.

Cyborg and Raven glimpsed at the new form of Starfire in shock, but they too couldn't care less. When the teen leapt from the wall and touched the floor, the Tamaranean made a very strong impact on the ground the sent her to their opponent in a millisecond, punching her and shooting her to the already-broken wall. Umeko coughed laid there trying to grasp what happened. She couldn't believe that her powers returned that fast. She had a huge amount of the _Trio-X-14 _that would've taken at least an hour for its effect to loose. But in just 20 minutes?

Umeko put a hand on her stomach and struggled to stand up to see the demon's dark energy darting towards her. She barely dodged, tried to take a breath but the half-robot's sonic energy prevented her. The torturous jumped on one foot to the wall and Raven instantly pulled her by the hair and smashed her back to the ground. Their enemy fell on her side with a yelp but stood up nonetheless. Starfire made the same impact, but didn't hit her this time as Umeko darted to the side in order to attack. Starfire swiftly noticed her movements, turned around and punched her on the side of the face. The teen's head hit the concrete tiles hard with blood trickling from her mouth. She was starting to get weary.

Starfire stared coldly with a smirk on her face, kicking the evil girl hard on her side, then putting her foot on her back. She started pushing her leg to make the teen bawl and squirm. Cyborg and Raven watched Star's behavior in awe, and couldn't completely grasp the fact that _Starfire_ was the one doing this! It should've been Raven's part!

Cyborg side-glanced Raven to see how she was doing. Her usual dull stare was drawn on her hooded shadowy face. He returned his attention to Starfire. Should he stop her from doing this? No, don't. Stop second guessing everything. Look what happened when they did the last time? He didn't even wanna remember.

But it felt like… this wasn't them.

This isn't the Teen Titans.

They wouldn't even _think_ about torturing someone, let alone murder.

Then… was this right?

Umeko struggled under the foreign's foot, squirming and yelling for it to stop. This witch was shockingly strong! Her panting grew higher and higher with each attempt,

"Blood," she whispered, "I NEED IT!"

Umeko powerfully fisted the ground as she screamed. She quickly tried to get hold of the Tamaranean's leg and succeeded, digging her nails on her boots but impacting with her flesh. Starfire sensed the sharp pain and immediately jerked away, causing Umeko to rapidly sprint towards her father's knife.

Cyborg and Raven promptly noticed and went after her. Raven tried to shoot her with her dark energy but she seemed to succeed on picking the knife. They both couldn't shoot randomly afraid that they might hurt their leader. But the fear was from her hurting the leader any further. Starfire immediately rushed, despite the pain, and was about to hurt Umeko until she saw her sprinting towards another figure and picking it. They all stopped cold.

"One. Inch. Further. And he's gone for good."

They all stared wide-eyed at Beast Boy in her hold, faintly squirming while whimpering. Her arm was around his neck, and the other picking the knife an inch away from it. He coughed from the stress on his neck, trying to get away but his attempts were very weary.

No one of them dared to step further, even Starfire who was kinda' out of control at the moment. Raven tried to shake her shock away and focus, while Cyborg has already done so, "What are you gonna do with him?" he muttered hatefully.

"Oh, me?" she spat with a smirk, "I'm just gonna take another taste of his blood, you know? It was kinda' yummy.."

Cyborg was about to rush and smack her guts before rethinking it. Nevertheless, he was panting furiously and so was Starfire. Raven, on the other hand, was another story. She was aware that the force on his neck was doubled, since he wasn't even standing up; meaning that he might choke from the lack of air. She wanted to do something, but any movement they would do was recognized by Umeko, making her threaten the knife closer.

Raven's eyes went vast when the teen started drawing her mouth closer to his neck. And her thoughts went completely blank when she started licking it. Cyborg silently gasped and Starfire's hair slackly fell with her eyes returning to normal. Beast Boy moaned in distress.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Raven was the one to curse this time.

Umeko stopped to look at the demon, then looked back at the blonde boy in her hold, "To be honest, he's kina' cute without all the green."

Raven's heart leapt to her throat after hearing that statement. Just…

WHAT?!

Umeko repeated the same process, forcing Beast Boy to moan, choke and cough at the same time. She wasn't holding back on his neck, and she kept a good eye towards his friends too. Speaking of them, they were just staring unbelievingly. And Raven's face, boy it was the best.

Raven couldn't grasp the fact that this was happening. Beside the fact that this _bitch_ had done more than enough towards him, she dares to touch him and call him 'cute'. Her fists clenched in agony while watching. This was just sickening. This Asian was just sick.

"Let him go… NOW!"

The teen merely lifted her head to smirk, "Make me, and believe me, this would be in my advantage." She threatened again with the knife.

Raven silently cursed and stepped back, while Cyborg and Starfire began to grow impatient. Beast Boy, on the other hand, opened his eyes and took a good second to understand what was going on. His eyes widened in panic as he strived to break free, "S… Stop… it…"

He could barely talk from the force on his throat, and couldn't even stand up from his injury. Umeko stopped once he talked with an unbelievable expression,

"THE FUCK?! YOU CAN TALK AFTER EVERYTHING?!"

The three other members couldn't even see that their companion had woken up. And they were growing more frustrated when they heard the news. He woke up, meaning that he'll witness… his own suffering.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? THAT'S GETTING ANNOYING! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU NEVER TALK AT ALL!"

A scream followed, making Raven scream in agony as well, "_**BEAST BOY!**_"

The teen was gritting her teeth back and forth, cutting his flesh and tasting blood at the same time. His screams didn't stop as she went further in his neck, trying to reach his voice box.

Starfire's dark state immediately returned and yelled in anger. Cyborg couldn't hold it anymore. His cybernetic cells turning bloody red, with his robotic eye glowing brighter and his human eye being completely white. They both leapt towards the teen with the exact same motion, minding their companion who completely passed out. The Asian let go after absorbing the power, letting the blonde fall on his face.

Raven kept panting and winding, holding her head and begging herself not to break her promise, but too late. Her four eyes appeared with the venom smirk and the huge dark tentacles that appeared under her cloak. The snake-like tongue and the sharp-razor teeth were also unleashed by that reckless Asian that never knew the consequences.

Cyborg and Starfire were about to punch the red-eyed, but in a split second she was attached to the wall. They both cursed silently and looked upwards, to find the teenager smirking coldly at them but suddenly, she gasped as a tentacle got a grip of her.

Her eyes returned to normal to stare at the four eyes. She strived and squirmed to let herself free, but was getting held by another five tentacles. She began to be crushed by this monster and she couldn't contain her screams anymore.

Raven stopped crushing her and threw her to the ground in order to let Starfire and Cyborg have some fun. Their smirks widen. Raven pinned the teen to the wall and Starfire kept kicking and punching the life out of Umeko like a punching bag. The Asian could only scream and yelp as blood drew from her nose and mouth. Every kick was stronger than the other and every hit was making her weaker and weaker.

Her eyes widen when the half robot violently got her gun out of her belt and aimed it at her.

"Should we let her suffer slowly?"

Starfire smirked, "I'd like the term of, 'die slowly'."

Raven joined in, "With her beloved father's weapon."

_BANG!_

The teen chocked and screamed when her ankle drew blood. Starfire laughed coldly, both that the bitch was suffering and that her powers returned. She floated with red lighting her hands, the same venom grin taking over. Raven's tentacles gripped harder on the enemy's limbs.

_BANG!_

Another shot was directed towards her thigh. The bullet tore her flesh in a pleasing way. Cyborg was the one who laughed this time, feeling delight in the _tortures'_ screams.

_BANG!_

The bullet was directed at her abdomen this time, making tears strike down with her piercing shriek. Raven grinned wildly, tucking her at the ground,

"You were right. What are emotions for?" she laughed coldly.

The teen sat down helplessly with her blood hitting the concrete tiles. She tried as hard as possible not to show her fear but she couldn't help it when her _father's_ gun aimed at her heart. Handling the weapon, Cyborg retorted,

"Tsk, pathetic."

Starfire's smirk grew wider, "Sayōnara"

_BANG!_

The three of them laughed in unison before looking down at the corpse, to find something that they would never expect.

_**Splash**_

…

_**Cough**_

Raven was the first for her devilish state to recover, revealing wide violet pupils that were almost as small as an orb. Her tentacles disappeared and her lower limbs appeared once more. She couldn't even continue flying as she sat down with a thud to the floor.

Starfire's hair fell down. Her eyes turning bright green then recovering into her normal pupils, her slack jaw couldn't be any wider.

Cyborg's blue washed over, and was the only one to speak,

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU _DO THIS_?!" He couldn't hide his tears that were stroking down continuously.

As the blonde figure lifted his head with a warm smile, despite the pain that was literally _everywhere_, he whispered in a low, raw voice,

"Rule number one guys, remember?"

He couldn't hold it any longer. His pupil hid behind his eyelids as his legs gave up. He fell to his side with a thud, fainting peacefully for the first time.

Umeko's eyes kept shifting from red to black, not sure of what the hell happened.

The three teens fell with horrified expressions.

Starfire: G-Guys…

Raven: What have we…

Cyborg: What have we done?!

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

And yeah, BB is toast.

No, I'm serious.

I really like the idea of the others having dark sides too. Just imagine how cool Starfire will be. That's why I made Robin and Beast Boy out cold for the most of the fight. They might stop their teammates from losing control, especially Robin. And I can't even imagine him with a dark side. Sure, he usually loses control over his anger but a _dark side_? It would be weird for him.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my worst chapter ever! Tell me your opinions.

**Reviews allocation: Four (4) more, meaning twenty-five (25).**

Yaaaaaawn, it's 4am, I can barely even keep my eyes opeee… zzzzzzzz…. zzzzzzz- huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just gonna publish this chapteeee… zzzzzz….zzzzzz…. huh!? Ugh, you know what? I'mma publish it tomorrow!

*tomorrow comes* WHAT?! NO LAPTOP?! *cries in a corner*

Next Chapter: Some wailing, crying, wailing, crying, wailing, cryi- ok I'mma stop.

Plz R&R. Have a great day! :)

* * *

**Replies:**

_**Sanzojoe- **_Yeah, I realized that. Thanks a lot for your care, though! (hugs Sanzojoe)

_**Malcolm7281- **_Yeah, I wanna know how it ends too! :D

_**Dogs are the coolest and scary- **_Awwww, thank you! You are the Bets too! :D

_**Lover again- **_Wow, Lover again?! I thought you would never review again! -nor any guest reviewing my story- but hey! You're here!  
Seriously though, you made huge smile across my face that my family thought I'm doing something illegal lol XD. Thank you can't even describe what I'm feeling right now! You're the bets, lover! :D

_**Guest-**_ 'Cause I'm evil! Mwhahahaahahah!

_**Waaaaaaaaaagghh- **_My eyes were sweaty too! We should check of chapter eight 'cause something's wrong with it!

_**Raven- **_Fun fact: You know that chapter two was super depressed because no one reviewed on him thinking that he's not as good as his nine brothers? But when you came, *brings the Hallelujah song* he found a reason to live!  
Enough of this stupidness XD! Thank you so much! Even calling my story 'the best TT story ever' made my eye tear up, 'cause I'm not even close to 'the best'! But you seem to like it very much and want me to continue, and I'm gonna do that! (hugs Raven)

_**raeraeissocraycray**__** (chap. 6)- **_Yeah! Making him suffer brings joy to my heart! Maybe I'm Umeko and faking my name? None of you will ever know! *evil laughter*

_**raeraeissocraycray**__** (chap. 8)-**_ Look, now I'm confused. I kept searching for a sentence I wrote that meant 'Raven will learn a new spell' and I found none. So if you just tell me what you're referring to? And I might then answer you.

_**raeraeissocraycray**__** (chap. 8)- **_And I love it!

_**VoodooClown17-**_ Haha! Thank you for calling my story 'awesome' even though it's not! XD. And BTW I uploaded this chapter just because I thought you might find my house or something XD! Thank you for the review, though! (heart emoji)


	11. Chapter 9: Childish Muddle

Boo! Back with a new chapter!

Wow! I was planning to make this a short chap, but all of a sudden, I found myself writing the 10,000th word! WHAAAAT?!

**WARNING****: Self harm!**

I'm gonna be honest, guys. I was kinda' depressed when the reviews came slower than expected. I know that I sucked in my last chapter *nervous chuckle* , but I promise that this one's interesting.

Just a teeny problem: *whispers* I suck at comedy too.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Nope, nah, nada, never, いや, لا!

I want to admit something... I k-kinda' lied about the wailing and crying in this chapter. In fact, this takes place in a whole different timeline. I just did that to not spoil anything. Soooo, sorry for lying and disappointing you.

**My opinion about the chapter:** Very good. The comedy is slightly bad but the chapter is good on its own. Also, it's very long. Soooo,

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Childish Muddle**

**Unknown date, unknown time,  
****Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

_Where… am I?_

_Why is it so quiet?_

_What's going on?_

_Where are my friends?_

_I need them…_

_Because… _

_Because I-It hurts…_

_What hurts?_

_I… I'm not sure…_

_I can't hear anything…_

_Should I call for help?_

_I don't know…_

_I just… don't…_

The only sentences that roamed in my head when I started to gain consciousness. It was deadly quiet, and it freaked the hell outa' me, part of it because it was… familiar. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself. My breathing was kinda' fuzzy and silent, and it settled me down. My eyes didn't open yet, and I wasn't completely sure if I should try. Even if my body was in a relaxed state, I couldn't trust… anything.

I tilted my head to the side to let it be comfortable. But although I was very tired, I couldn't fall back asleep. I begged my body to lose consciousness, but it didn't, instead, I kept shuffling my head back and forth. I felt like I was on fire, with sweat rolling down my face.

I tried to move my arm, but it wouldn't budge; tried to move my ankle, the same result. I started to panic at that point. My whole body wasn't moving. And even though I knew I shouldn't have, I tried to morph for insurance. My breath hitched at the well-known pain in my chest. I yelped in horror.

I was completely freaked out by the familiarity of the events. The pain was constant, the darkness was eating me alive. I felt my breath being caught in my throat. My panic started to control me. I attempted to grasp some breath, but my lungs seemed to completely shut down. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I was weak. I needed help.

I struggled to open my eyes, and my failure started to freak me out even more. The darkness was scaring me. The silence was scaring me. The loneliness was scaring me.

I wanted to call for help, to even groan, but it was that burning sensation in my throat that didn't let me. My noddle moved from side to side, trying to even get some air but I couldn't.

Suddenly, a flash of a cold smirking face and bloody eyes staring in venom haunted me, causing me to shoot my eyes open with a horrified gasp.

Finally getting some oxygen, I stared at the ceiling while breathing heavily. I wasn't sure if I was in that hell hole again; but the familiarity of the incidents couldn't make me more certain.

I realized that something was attached to my face, tried to focus on figuring out what it was, but with no luck. I ignored it for the moment. My noddle tilted again to the side. My vision was quite fuzzy, my head was spinning, and I didn't like that. I wanted to focus, to at least feel a little better; but what could've I done to achieve that?

Staring for a few moments with no progression, I endeavored to shake my head. And boy, how it made everything worse! My headache grown and I winced. Still, my vision didn't improve. I could just see some blurry lights and a red figure beside m- Wait, a red figure?

My head quickly but steadily focused on the 'red figure'. It was extremely blurred out and I died to rub my eyes, but my limbs were kinda' out of order at the moment. And that thing in my face was just stupid! I wanted to yank it out but- Ugh.. it hurt!

I hissed quietly, and took my eyes off the unmoving silhouette. I turned my head to the other side, to see a wall, and.. um.. a slightly brighter shade.. a window? '_Strange… I don't remember a window in… that place._' I examined it thoughtfully. '_If that's really a window… then it must be nighttime.._'

I kept staring at the same window for… what felt like an hour. I felt pretty lazy to move my head anymore and my eyes wouldn't shut. I just kept it there. '_Wow… if anyone saw me like that, they would think I'm dead or something._'

'_Speaking of that… I haven't even figured out where the heck I am._'

I hardly moved my noddle to the other side to see the same red figure in its known place. Luckily, my distorted vision began to devour. I blinked to try to make it wear off completely. Still, not entirely clear but it was better than nothing. The red silhouette began to clear out piece by piece until I finally figured it out…

'_Starfire?_'

My heart literally felt like it had been returned to its normal place, bumping happily for the first time since I entered 'the waking world'. I gave a heavy sigh of relief and I couldn't help but draw a faint smile on my face. It meant that I was in the tower… In the tower?

'_Wait… what happened to me? I can't remember…_' My smile turned to a frown, '_And… why can't I move my body?_  
_I just remember that… lab, that was pretty scary. And… a girl? No, a teenager with… red eyes? Yeah. Then my friends… uh… exploding… something? Then… shooting something? I don't know._' It was like a scattered image that I wasn't able put back together. I couldn't pick what made me in a condition that made my body completely numb, with someone watching me.

I stared again at my teammate who wasn't facing me. She apparently was sleeping at the edge of the bed as I heard faint breaths and someone calling Robin every once in a while.

'_Yeah, she's sleeping…_' I thought for a moment. '_Should I wake her up? She seems pretty tired._'

I heard her sigh then shuffle and I stiffed for a second, then calmed down when she relaxed again.

'_But I mean… I can't go back to sleep…_'

Starfire mumbled something.

'_And if I was injured… then they might be glad to see that I woke up…_'

'_Yeah, I'm gonna wake her up._'

'_The problem is… how?_'

Call for her? My throat really hurt that I didn't even wanna try to speak. And with whatever that was on my face, she wouldn't hear me.

Then shake her? Heh, I couldn't even feel my arms! Or my legs! Or… my whole body!

I decided to think outside the box. What would wake _Starfire_ up? She's a pretty heavy sleeper, which means that something as loud as the alarm system would only wake her up…

Wait? The alarm system…

'_I'm in the medical room, right?_' I wondered while looking around, despite the dizziness, '_Which means that… that's a breathing mask._' An idea ran across my mind, and I started to act.

I shook my head heavily to try to yank the breather out of my face. With each attempt, my head would hurt like crazy, but I kept going. It was until the breathing mask fell over that I knew I succeeded-

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-**

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!" She gasped while sitting up.

* * *

**Unknown date, unknown time: (A/N:** Will be revealed D.W.**)**

The changeling watched as his teammate completely panicked over the sound and started searching for the source, and if it wasn't for his spinning head he would be snickering at how funny this was. And although part of him felt bad for waking her up that way, he had no option.

Starfire remained turning her head around like a confused cat, trying to grasp what was going on. She kept it like that for a while until she gasped after realizing that the monitor was the one making the alert, which meant that _the patient_ was in danger. She quickly turned off the alarm and looked at Beast Boy to see what's wrong.

She started with his head and completely froze when she realized that his eyes were open.

Her mind went totally and completely blank, trying to register what was going on. For a whole minute, they kept staring at each other. Beast Boy drew a tired, apologetic smile to try to assure her. However, Star's wide eyes still watched him in an unbelievable way, shaking her head slowly. She rubbed her panicked eyes quickly and looked over him again, and he couldn't help but smile wider at her actions.

She stared in awe as she got closer to the medical bed. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, but his familiar smile kept saying 'THIS IS REAL'.

And it was the fact that she couldn't register the statement of 'he is awake'. It was just too weird since… it has been so long! She took another step closer as she unbelievably uttered, "B-Beast Boy?"

'_Dude, how long have I been out cold?_' He thought while raising a brow. '_It seems like I've been… forever unconscious!_'

"I-Is that you? Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

Hesitantly, Beast Boy nodded. Starfire gave an unconvinced look before saying,

"Can you say 'dude' for me?"

Beast Boy was about to burst out in laughter until he thought better about it. Was this like a password to convince her that he was awake? Well, he was talking about Starfire, soooo,

"D-Dude?" he hacked slightly when the pain in his throat doubled. '_Woah, was that my voice?!_'

He focused on his teammate again, and watched as Starfire's face suddenly brightened in joy and her wide smile crept on her face,

"BEAST BOY!"

As long as she exclaimed, he found himself in an aching hug. She forced his head off the pillow, hugging his torso. Beast Boy hissed quietly at the pain that suddenly followed, in spite the fact that she was extra careful with him. He didn't care though as he nuzzled his head closer to her shoulder, apologizing for scaring her. Starfire kept hugging him and started shouting,

"OH, Beast Boy! You do not know how much joy you brought to me! I can't believe that you woke up! It has been two weeks!"

'_TWO WEEKS?!_' His eyes widen in shock.

The changeling's thought was cut when he felt something hurt him that made him wince. Starfire quickly noticed, "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she quickly apologized while resting him again, her regretful eyes soon turned to an exciting smile, "Tell me, how are you? Do you feel better?!"

Beast Boy confusingly was about to nod until she interrupted him, "NO, NO, NO! WAIT TILL I TELL THE OTHERS!" She exclaimed excitingly and quickly made her way out of the room, "I will be right back!"

Beast Boy watched the door in a silent smile. Soon, he started chuckling to himself, while still feeling some pain,

'_Can't get enough of your hugs, Starfire._'

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**21 Feb, 8:24Pm,  
In the Living/Main Ops Room:**

'_What a long day…_' The leader tiredly sighed as he sat carefully on the couch, '_Chasing Control Freak and Mumbo at the same time sure would be tiring._'

They just got back from the center if the city and sure enough, he was tired. And with his injury still recovering, he was dying for bedtime to come to throw himself to sleep.

The past two weeks were, he might express as, gloomy. He woke up after three days from 'the incident', and boy, how quiet everything was. He wouldn't say that it was bad, but weird. Raven kept locking herself in her room when they weren't fighting and Cyborg…

Robin glanced to where his half-robot teammate was standing. His eyes furrowed in anger as he silently cursed under his breath. Since the day he woke up, and Cyborg would get on his nerves very often, causing them to fight and argue every… two minutes. Starfire was the one who usually stopped them, but she wasn't always available to do so.

They took turns to watch over Beast Boy, but Raven would often refuse saying that she was busy. None of them actually cared about that important thing she kept making excuses over, except Starfire whose curiosity drove her to force Raven to spill the beans.

The Boy Wonder sighed one more time. Raven was of course in her room, Star was left to watch Beast Boy and Cyborg- Wait, what was he doing?

He focused again on his teammate who was sitting on a chair far away from the couch, to see that he was reading a comic book. _Beast Boy's _comic book.

"Got a problem?" Cyborg retorted without looking at him.

Robin frowned in annoyance but let it slip, "Not at all."

Cyborg lifted his head from the comic book to look at his teammate hatefully. He couldn't bear it anymore. Robin was such an irritating douchebag! He keeps ordering them like they were his minions, and would ask each one about what they're doing to scowl them.

His facials slowly returned soft when he remembered his hurt teammate. He rubbed his head in annoyance, '_Ugh, when will that chuckle head wake up?!_'

He missed him. Yeah he did. Even if he could now cook meat whenever he wanted without getting the lecture of 'abusing animals' or 'animal killing', he missed the high spirits in the tower, the loud laughs or stupid arguments whether with him or Raven. Actually, that he thinks about it, it was pretty hysterical. But now, his heart would break whenever he checks up on him. Seeing him out cold alone would bring up depressing vibes to, not only him, but all his teammates. And with Robin now against everything he does, he couldn't help but feel that he needed to smack him every now and then.

"Stop that…" Robin called*****.

"Stop what?" He asked in annoyance.

"You know what I'm talkin' about."

"W-? What the-?" Cyborg threw the magazine on the ground and stood up abruptly, pointing furiously at his leader, "I swear if y'r doin' that just to bug me then it's not your day!"

Robin calmly turned his head towards him with a frown, "I'm not trying to piss you off. And stop acting as if you don't know what I'm saying."

"OH MY-" Cyborg didn't continue as his breath hitched in anger. He took a breath to calm himself down and started, "Well, Mr. Robin, can you please explain 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Keep your voice down!"

He chuckled, "Why? 'Cause I can't speak to your 'highness' in a loud voice?"

Robin stood up and madly gritted his teeth, "I AM your leader-"

Cyborg threw his hands in the air, "Here he goes again! Leader, leader, leader! Y'know, if Beast Boy didn't need me, I would have left this team a long time ago!"

"Well, I don't care! Where would you even go, anyways?! No one would easily accept a tin-man!"

Cyborg gasped silently, then furiously growled, "WELL Y'KNOW WHAT?! I FEEL BAD FOR STARFIRE! FOR A YEAR LATER SHE WOULD MARRY A GUY LIKE YOU!"

Robin gasped in shock as his anger reached its peak, "You take that back..."

Cyborg smirked, "Make me."

Robin was ready to attack him, and Cyborg was ready to defend himself in case of anything. But as long as Robin stepped and Cyborg put up his hands defensibly, they heard the main-room's door open and shut.

They both looked at it and were completely baffled that no one was there-

_YANK!_

"OW!"

Robin suddenly found himself on the floor with Starfire above him, hugging his neck while laughing. Robin took a second to register what was going on and when he did, his mind thought about the worse, '_Oh man, did she eat that shrimp cocktail mixed with bananas again?_'

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin carefully asked, hesitantly putting his hand on her back while she kept laughing. He remembered that time when she got drunk after eating some weird food from her planet, and how she kept hitting him then laugh while hugging all of them. And then they were forced to try to catch her while she was destroying the cit- Ok, this was a thing he did _not_ want to remember.

He gasped slightly when he felt tears wetting his shoulder, causing him to look at her in worry, "Starfire, are you okay?"

"What's going on over there?" Cyborg asked while getting closer.

"I-I don't know!"

"Robin! HAHA! I'm in the best moods right now! HAHAHA!"

'_Yup, she's drunk._'

"Uh.. why, Star?"

"YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAD HAPPENED!"

'_Ow! My eardrum!_'

"What, Starfire?" Cyborg joined in as he wouldn't wait any longer.

"BEAST BOY WOKE UP!"

'_MY EARDRU- Wait…_'

"Wait, WHAT?!" Cyborg and Robin exclaimed in unison.

"Are you serious, Star?" Robin asked.

"Mmhm!"

"Are you sure, Starfire?" Cyborg questioned.

"Mmhm! You should go! He is waiting for you!" She swiftly hovered herself and stood up beside her boyfriend, tears wetting her eyes. Robin rapidly got up as well and was ready to sprint towards the medical room.

Both him, Cyborg and Star got out of the living room, then Starfire suddenly excused, "I'm gonna get Friend Raven!"

"Cool, Star! We'll wait for you two!" Cyborg exclaimed as he continued running.

* * *

**21 Feb, 8:35Pm,  
****In the Sick Bay/Infirmary,****  
Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

As soon as Starfire left, my head was filled with a million questions,

'_Two weeks? Dang, gotta' be the worst two weeks ever!_' I chuckled slightly to myself, '_I wonder if they missed me…_' My soft gaze soon turned to a gloomy one, without actually knowing the reason. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't know what brought me to this state? But no, it felt like… I wasn't sure.

I rotated my noddle again, and noticed that my headache hadn't left me. I tried to ignore it with filling my mind with more unanswered questions,

'_Wonder what happened to the… teenager? Can't remember her name, though…  
And what happened to me? I'm not the one who can do an activity for a long time, let alone sleep.  
And, come to think of it, it must have been hard for them to look after me all this time. I gotta' apologize and thank them at the same time.  
And I have to eat something… I feel like I haven't eaten in ages. Wonder how they fed me, though?  
I swear, if Cyborg thought of puttin' meat in my digestive system, he would receive some hard spanking when I'm able to move!  
I'm sure he beat my high score at Mega Monkeys 6.  
Ow… What's up with my throat?  
I'm really tired, but why can't I go back to sleep?  
Wait… is there something pinned on my wrist? Oh… it's just the IVs.  
Ow!  
Ugh… I knew thinking was bad for me.  
Everything's depressing…  
Great, now I'm starting to sound like Raven!_

_Raven?_'

My eyes narrowed in confusion when I mentioned her, and I was sure that something big was related to her, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

'_Did she get hurt? No, I don't remember that…  
Then did we fight? Probably…  
Oh my God! Why can't I remember?!  
Why do I feel like I have that condition that's called… uh… palmesia? Rumnesia? All I know that it ends with an 'esia'._'

I sighed in defeat and eyed the open door, then attempted to move my body again. I was baffled about how numb my body was. And suddenly, I heard something… from upstairs,

"YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAD HAPPENED!"

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that my waking was 'unbelievable'. Like, C'mon! I knew two weeks was a long period of time, but I wouldn't consider my eyes open 'unbelievable'. Still, it was funny how Starfire expressed it.

"BEAST BOY WOKE UP!"

"…-WHAT?!"

'_Cy… and Robin…_'

'_Raven?_

_Raven…_

_OH MY- What happened with Raven?_

_I gotta' remember!_

_I don't know why, but still…_'

I squeezed my eyes shut to try to focus, although it hurt like hell to do so. I tried and tried, but still left out empty handed… I sighed again.

Soon enough, I heard footsteps coming closer, hurried footsteps that I immediately recognized. I waited impatiently for them to come in, 'cause whoever that was, I too missed them.

As the two figures entered the room, my smile couldn't grow wider. Cy and Robin were at the door, looking rather contentedly at me. My best friend's shout instantly rang in my ears,

"GRASS STAIN, YOU'RE REALLY UP!"

And without a warning, I found myself in a second aching hug.

* * *

**21 Feb, 8:41Pm,  
Inside Raven's Room:**

"Come-

*pull*

On-

*pull*

Raven!"

"I said, NO!"

Starfire huffed in annoyance at her friend's actions, and watched as Raven crossed her arms and gave her back to her. '_Why is she doing such thing?_' she wondered.

Raven was about to pick her book up again, but was interrupted by another hand grabbing it.

"I am not giving it to you until you come with me!"

"Doesn't matter, I have several other books."

"Then I'm not getting out!" She crossed her arms with a celebrating smile.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't. want. to go! What difference will it make to you? Why do you want me to meet him that much?! I'm not ready to face him now!"

"Raven, IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS!"

"I KNOW! AND I CAN'T, OKAY? IT'S HARD FOR ME AFTER… EVERYTHING I DID!"

Starfire's shoulders dropped depressingly as she stared at the ground. She wanted to drag Raven to apologize for him, but it appeared that she wasn't ready to even meet him. Maybe she should be honest with her now,

"Raven, you should apologize…"

"I know." She replied in a chocked tone.

"Then come on-"

"I don't want to."

Starfire frowned, and asked carefully, "Why?"

"Because… I-I'm afraid he might reply in a way I wouldn't like. Plus, he refused my help twice, Starfire! He… doesn't trust me with anything anymore…" she finished while dropping her head.

"That doesn't matter now! And you know, Beast Boy wouldn't intentionally hurt you in any way!"

Raven turned her head with a hateful gaze, "Last time, it was intentional."

"It might have been a… how do you say it? Oh, a 'one time deal'! He was angry, and wanted to pay back for… what you said."

"Starfire, you're not helping.."

"What I mean is, he would be happy to see you, trust me!"

"And if he's not?"

She bumped a fist on her palm, "Then he might be asleep for another two weeks!"

Raven rolled her eyes sarcastically and sighed, "UGH! Fine! But don't blame me if things went… wrong?"

Starfire raised a confused eyebrow at her before Raven abruptly got up, "Let's just go…"

The Tamaranean's face brightened up at her success. She nodded joyfully and they both headed to the medical room. Raven was anxious, walking slowly while staring at the ground. Starfire, on the other hand, was hyped and couldn't wait to tell her friend about everything he missed.

Raven's mind was loaded, with some flashes of the past passing her memories. The past two weeks were quiet, and she loved quiet but… this was a different kind of quiet. That kind of silence that wasn't comfortable, that was sorrowful. She kept sensing bad vibes coming from her teammates every now and then, especially Robin and Cyborg. And Star, she kept eating her 'pudding of sadness' every night, and invited them to join her. Surprisingly, Cyborg and Robin did sometimes!

They know about the fight now. Raven was forced to tell them, and Starfire helped with some of the details. It was pretty uncomfortable and it ended up with broken windows, but she would say that it was worth it. Getting that weigh off of her shoulders was comforting, yeah, she was scolded from both Robin and Cyborg, but they eventually understood.

When Raven heard that he was awake, sure she was happy, _content_ even, but a thought in the back of her mind continued reminding her that he would never be happy to see her. And she believed it. After everything, he was the guy that didn't let her heal him. He didn't trust her enough with taking his pain, and it hurt her to even think about that.

'_I can't let my emotions slip away this time…_' she kept warning herself, '_Don't show any kind of delight, fear, anger or even sadness…_' her firm gaze turned into a sorrowful one, '_he would just make fun of you for it._'

She didn't want to exaggerate, nor did she want to be totally dull, but it was that voice… that voice that kept reminding her of his cold sentence and that she should hurt him in the same way. Sure, she was the one who cried for him and made a scene over it, it was a time that her friend was literally _dying_. Besides, she never liked showing her emotions, especially if it can blow up the tower with the medical room.

So yeah, no emotions. But how's she gonna meet him? Would she be like her 'hey' monotone? Or a dull encouraging statement? Or apologize then walk away? She was never sure. After two weeks, she wished that he hadn't waked up now, even if she'd missed him, she needed a little more time to confront him. Right now... wasn't the best moment, especially since-

"Friend… won't you come in?"

Raven was caught up into her thoughts that she hadn't realized they've reached the room. '_Oh, Great…_' Why did they arrive so soon? She eyed Starfire, who was still waiting for an answer…

"Oh, uhm… I'm gonna get inside… right after you."

Starfire rose an eyebrow, pointing her finger warningly, "Raven, you _will_ come… because if this is a trick I will-"

Raven frowned at her friend's suspicious, "No, I'm coming. Just give me a moment."

Starfire sighed, then a second later her face was brightened with joy, bursting in the room while cheering. Raven rolled her eyes at the immature act but focused again.

'_What on earth are you doing?_' she thought depressingly

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**21 Feb, 8:39Pm,  
****In the Sick Bay/Infirmary:**

Beast Boy squirmed in his best friend's hold, trying to make him feel better but in the same time he couldn't contain a hiss that made him shudder. Cy didn't notice though and kept bawling in a slightly funny way while crushing him,

"Waaaagh, man! You totally freaked me out over *sniff* there! No one played video games with me! No one kept pulling pranks on me and the others! No one even *sniff* kept scolding me about eating meat! Can you imagine how awful it was?!..."

Beast Boy gave a giggle at Cyborg's actions. He wasn't sure if he was faking his cries or if he was actually crying, either way, it was funny. He nuzzled his head closer trying to make him feel better, then he eyed Robin from above Cy's shoulder. Robin was grinning wildly and when he noticed Beast boy looking at him, he innocently shrugged. The changeling's smile grew wider while Cyborg kept shouting in his ears about how awful it was without him. Beast Boy felt home…

'_Good thing they're all alright…_'

Suddenly, Beast Boy felt Cyborg squeeze his shoulder that made him yelp and tremble. Cyborg panicked for a second and carefully placed Beast Boy's head on the pillow. He shut his eyes tight, still trying to make up with the pain. His panting was loud but it eased slightly by time. He looked at his teammates and witnessed some concerned expressions.

"Woah, little dude. Take it easy won't ya'?" Cy tried to lighten the mode, but Beast Boy felt a hint of panic in his tone. He nodded nonetheless and tried to say something, "S-S.. Sorry" his throat welled up in a familiar pain that he was getting used to.

"Try not to talk for now, Beast Boy." Robin stated somewhat sadly.

But he needed to, "Wh- What's up with my body?" his voice was so rasp that he almost recognized it.

Cyborg sighed, ready to tell his friend about… pretty much everything. But he wanted to make sure of something, "Listen, B. First, do you remember any incident before you blacked out?"

Beast Boy gave a quizzical stare, and tried to give them a proper answer, "Not much… all I… all I remember is a lab, and a teenager, then you? I don't know… it's pretty blurred out."

Cyborg put a hand on his chin thoughtfully, "So, you don't remember any of the details? What happened in the lab, for example?"

He thought for a moment, then quickly shook his head, "I can almost pick it up but now, my mind is completely out of order…" he finished.

Robin eyed Cyborg in some concern, then Beast Boy recalled something, "Err.. and I remember something important happening with Raven, but I don't know what."

Both of them stared at him in confusion, and he wondered what that meant, but didn't ask. It was a whole silent minute until Cyborg spoke, "Look, I'm not sure what condition is that. Like, you know the lab and the Asian, but not the incidents? I think you need something familiar to the events to bring your memory back.."

Beast Boy didn't fully understand. "I mean, something related to the incidents will make you remember. The lab, Raven's room, Raven herself… Ya' get me?"

The changeling reluctantly nodded, "But… what does that have to do with my body?"

"Oh, right, that. I honestly shot a drug to make your body unmovable 'cause you wouldn't stay still even when you're in a coma!" Beast Boy chuckled slightly at Cyborg's angry expression.

"Sorry!" He innocently smiled, "Then, what about my powers?" He raised a brow.

"Do you remember that chemical that stops your powers?" Robin asked this time.

Honestly, he couldn't remember, but he nodded anyways. "Well Cyborg gave you an antidote but it only changed your color. He didn't want to risk injecting more in you so we just kinda' left it there." Robin said in his leader tone.

'_My… color?_'

"Then… when will I feel better?"

Cyborg crossed his arms to calculate, "About at least two month…"

"TWO MONTHS?!"

He didn't stop himself in time, entering a coughing fit as he couldn't grasp any breath. Robin quickly stepped closer and Cyborg started searching for water. Beast Boy hissed at the pain and continued hacking, -surprisingly- covering his mouth with his left palm. Soon, he felt something wet his hand, examined it to see blood! He suddenly felt lightheaded, seeing everything darken with silhouettes above him.

"OH M… ARE Y… -AY?" Beast Boy slowly made out a few words as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He felt himself being forced into a sitting position while still trying to get some breath. He opened his eyes tiredly to see Robin patting him on the back, and if he let him go he would fall on his back.

Robin abruptly wiped the blood with a cloth. "DON'T DO THIS, DUDE!" He heard Cyborg retort with a cup of water in hand, the half-robot worryingly put the cup in his mouth and Beast Boy slowly drank it. He gave an apologetic glance and signaled Robin to let him go. Robin tried to rest his head but Beast Boy shook it, "I think- I.. can sit up now." His raspy voice dwelled his throat with pain.

Robin slowly left him and Beast Boy was about to fall, until he caught himself. Strange, he could normally use his left hand but his right seemed, to hurt. He focused again on his teammates.

Cyborg then seriously stated, "Okay, from now on; no getting up, no moving around, no loud voice, and especially, no fighting."

"Wait, what? That's so boooring! What will I do all day?"

Robin crossed his arms, "You can read a comic book, a book, uhhh… any kind of stuff that doesn't require moving?"

He swished his left hand, "God! Is that some kind of punishment?"

Cyborg cleared his throat and said in a deep voice, "Yeah, Beast Boy. For all the pranks you pulled on you friends, you. shall. devour!"

They all laughed, and Cyborg jumped suddenly, "Hey, guess what?!"

Beast Boy noticed the excited look and wondered what's up, "What?"

"I… cleaned…"

"Dude, is it what's on my mind?"

"…your…"

"You're not possibly saying it!"

"…ROOM!"

The changeling's jaw dropped and he almost fainted, "Oh my God- No you didn't!"

"Yeah, found some nasty stuff in there." he grunted at the memory, "But it's squeaky clean now, and your clothes smell _good_!"

"No… _way_!"

Robin chuckled at their behaviors. He never really entered Beast Boy's room -done it once, and got out in a millisecond-, but by the looks of it, it was a miracle that Cyborg did that.

"And you did that… for what?" he couldn't contain his shocked expression.

"Eh… I was bored, and thought of something that might make you feel better when you wake up." He paused, but a smirk made its way out, "Besides, I found some really good stuff in there."

Beast Boy realized what he meant and froze, "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" his hideous smirk was _wide_.

"You wouldn't…"

"Sure as hell I would!'

He shook his head and glared at his best friend, "I swear, when I'm able to move I'm getting some serious payback!" he tried his best not to raise his voice.

"Huh… you bet!"

Robin sighed with a smile. He would never be able to understand what they're meaning, so no point in asking anyways…

They heard a knock on the door that made them all glance at it, and saw their Tamaranean friend entering with a huge smile.

Beast Boy's face brightened gladly, but quickly turned the other way. Sure, he was glad to see Starfire but when he knew that Raven wasn't with her, he was slightly disappointed. But he didn't really want to upset Starfire so he faked a smile.

"Greetings!" Starfire realized that Beast Boy was sitting up so she figured that he's been a lot better, "Beast Boy, how are you? Can you get off bed now?"

He slightly shook his head but Robin was the one to talk, "Not yet, Star. His wounds need time to heal. And, he can barely talk. We just give him some time."

His girlfriend's shoulder dropped sadly and turned to Beast Boy with a pathetic look, "What does pain you most, Beast Boy?"

The changeling gave a quizzical look at the question. He was never used to express his pain and he usually hid it. But that question was just weird. He himself wasn't sure of what hurts him and what doesn't.

"I… I don't know. My right hand is kinda' hard to move but the rest of my body, I can't even feel it, thanks to_ someone_!"

Cyborg raised his hand defensibly, "HEY! That's my award for looking after you?!"

The changeling rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Starfire ignored both of them, and lowered herself to be on the level of the changeling, "I am most sorry, friend." She sighed dramatically, "I may make some Throck'gbarfs to make us feel better." **(A/N: I totally made the word Throck'gbarf)**

Beast Boy nervously sweat dropped and noticed that his friends have face palmed. He didn't know what a Throck'gbarf was but again, this was Starfire. He didn't want to upset her though, "Uhm… s-sure, Starfire. But sometime later, Okay?"

He watched as his alien companion swirled in joy, "Marvelous!"

They all chuckled slightly. "Speaking of food," Beast Boy put a hand on his belly, "I'm starving…"

"Yeah, dinner would be ready in a while."

He sighed tiredly, then eyed the door with a pleading look. Cyborg quickly noticed and raised a cocky eyebrow, smirking, "Expecting someone?"

Beast Boy slightly jumped and hesitated, "Err… me? Naah."

Cyborg doubted this but let it slip anyways, "Okay." He suddenly snapped his fingers, "Oh, I almost forgot!" Beast Boy watched his friend turning around and grabbing something far from his sight, raising his eyebrow in confusion when it turned out to be a crutch, and a sling. He looked at his friend, waiting for him to explain.

"You're gonna need them." He said, while putting the crutch beside the bed and the sling on a nearby table. Beast Boy doubtfully stared at his teammate.

"I can't use these!" He unbelievably exclaimed.

"You must, dude. You wouldn't get out of this bed without 'em! I'm gonna make sure of that!"

The changeling grunted and pouted, "But… my legs are fine?"

"You think that because the effect of the drug still hadn't worn off. Believe me, these are gonna help you."

He huffed, "Great, not only that I'm not able to fight for the next couple weeks, but I'm also gonna look like a helpless dude roaming it the tower." He sighed depressingly, and eyed the window, "By the way, what time is it?"

Robin picked his communicator, "Quarter to nine."

Beast Boy heard that and gasped, "Woah… I guess no more sleep for me now, right?" he chuckled nervously.

"No. You need to rest."

"And guess what? It's my turn to watch you." Cyborg grinned evilly.

"Aw, man!"

All of a sudden, they heard footsteps coming from the door. The changeling turned to it excitedly, waiting for his last companion to come in. However, when the figure entered the room, he sensed something off.

It was Raven, with her usual Lavender smell. Her hood was down revealing her violet eyes and hair, and her grey skin that made her more beautiful. It_ was_ Raven. But… something was wrong. Her familiar cold stare gazed into his soul and he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

Suddenly, it all came to him. His eyes widened in horror as the statements roamed his head in an echoed rhythm,

_I WISH YOU WERE DEAD, IDIOT!_

_You turned into a Beast and almost killed me!_

_A green freak like you shouldn't be asking questions, especially about my father._

_STOP! S-STOP IT!_

_Why Beast Boy?! You're gonna d-die i-if I… I…_

_Because I… I can't… let you die_

_BANG!_

_Rule number one guys, remember?…_

_...member…_

…_mber…_

…

"UGH!" He clutched his head and groaned, making everyone turn instantly to him. He panted heavily, still trying to grasp the incidents that filled his mind in an over-dose. His headache grew and he couldn't help but hiss in front of his concerned friends. He never liked that kind of attention, but that pain was just unbearable.

The team suddenly jumped when they heard Beast Boy yelp. Cyborg immediately stepped to try to help his distressed teammate, who tried to calm down but couldn't,

"Are you okay, man?"

When Beast Boy heard his friend, his panting became weary. He took heavy breaths calmly, and with the final one, he spoke, "Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine."

"Yeah, 'cause you totally seemed that way." Robin retorted.

Starfire glared at her boyfriend and he apologetically sweat dropped.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes with a sigh. Totally a wrong time to have his memory back. He didn't want his friends to know yet, though. And Raven, now he knew what was so "important" about her. He wasn't so mad now, anyways, but he realized the secret behind this cold stare.

His eyes quietly lifted to meet the half-demon's, to behold an unchanged expression. Nothing changed. The same cold stare and the unmoving mouth since she entered the room were still there. It pained him in a way, and in another it just… confused him.

Each of them locked the other's gaze. For a whole moment, it was silent. '_Should I start talking?_' He wasn't sure. '_What would I say? I don't wanna' mess up, especially since she seems kinda' mad._' He started to shift a little bit.

Starfire noticed the distress in both of them and whispered to her boyfriend, "Should we leave them?"

"No." he whispered back. "Raven seems like she's up to something. If everything's good, we'll lea-"

"*sigh* Great to have you back."

They were all dumbfounded by the first sentence the hybrid muttered, and each one left out a heavy breath that was caught in their throat. Not the thing that they expected, but it was for the best. Despite that, Raven's impression never changed.

Beast Boy felt that his ears were playing tricks on him so he murmured without thinking, "R-Really?"

"No." And with that said she left.

…

Silence filled the room. Suffocating silence. Every Titan barely had their mind working. Robin's eyes were perfect circles, Starfire's jaw had dropped and Cyborg's cybernetic cells glitched for a moment. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh-What just happened?" Robin asked, dumbfounded.

"I have got noooo idea." Starfire said shaking her head.

Cyborg suddenly grunted, then growled, "WHAT THE FRICK, RAVEN?!" He swung his hands furiously, "Oh, I swear when I'm-"

"Leave her alone, dude."

The half-human shockingly turned to the changeling, who had a disappointed expression on his face. He was staring at the bed sheets, putting a hand on his shoulder, the one that his best friend shot at, and squeezing it hard, to at least forget some emotional pain.

'_Mental torture is far worse than the physical one..._' He remembered himself thinking that when he was being tortured by Umeko. And it was obviously true. At least physical pain can be treated, mental pain; heh, you're on your own.

Cyborg shockingly stared at his best friend, trying to grasp what he was doing. When he did, he snapped, "HEY, CUT THAT OUT!" and spanked his arm to let go of his wound. "And what do you mean 'leave her alone', huh? Man, if I was in your place, I'd-"

"It doesn't really matter now…"

Robin joined in, "Well actually, it matters _now_."

"Guys, stop." He murmured.

"Boyfriend Robin is right! What she did was wrong!"

"Guys…"

"Don't you let go of your rights that easily!"

"I am going to talk to her!"

"Stop it guys…"

"Well, I'm coming with you, Star."

"And I'm gonna see what's wrong with her!" Cyborg was the first to step out of the room.

"I said, _**STOP**_!" '_Ah shit, my throat!_' he tried his best to contain his coughs and succeeded. When he opened his eyes, he found them all stopping mid track, staring at him,

"I'm not mad at her. If she wants to act that way, then let her be. It's her choice, I can do nothing about it. Besides, if I confronted her, what would I say? "Hey, stop acting like that because you're hurting my feelings and I can't take it?" No. If you want to speak to her, do it, but don't go speaking about this ordeal. And again, I'm not mad. And again, it's her choice, so don't try to talk her out of it."

They all glanced at each other in a loss of words. Beast Boy was speaking maturely?! Welp, you can't see that every day.

"And I'm going to sleep, so goodnight." He carefully rested himself on his left side, his back facing his friends. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire stared, not surely knowing what to say. Part of them felt ashamed that they kept bragging without listening to the victim, but the other part felt that Raven did a very wrong move and needed to at least apologize for what she said.

Raven was on the side of the door, listening silently in a shadowy gloom that hid her eyes. Tears formed in their corners, making her eyes sparkle in a desperate rate. She quickly hid them with a hand, while still exposing her lips that had been bitten hard. What the hell did she do? She had no idea. In a moment she felt like he deserved this. B-But… he didn't. She could sense his shock, sorrow and regret mixed together in an aura and entering her soul, despite everything he said. Was Umeko controlling her again? She doubted this. It was completely her will, and in a very bad way.

She felt that that was enough. Her hand formed a Dark circle around her and in a blink she found herself in her room.

"A-Aren't you gonna eat?" Cyborg quietly uttered to his friend.

"I'm not hungry any more, thanks." He said without moving.

The three companions glanced at each other again, this time, depressingly. They were aware that Beast Boy wouldn't handle the situation this easily, no matter what he says. Especially that last time, he turned into the form he hated the most. Despite that, they decided to leave him alone for some time.

"I'm checking you out after dinner." Cyborg sighed.

"If you need anything, just give a call." Robin placed the communicator on the table, and the three got out of the med bay.

Beast Boy quietly side-glanced the door that shut slowly, then his eyes made its ways at the window and stared for a long time. His mind was filled with questions… never ending ones. Why did that affect him so much? They were literally two simple letters. Maybe he shouldn't care anymore. But said is so much easier than done. His heart felt like it was squeezed with every beat, and it hurt him so much.

He put a hand on his numb shoulder, and clutched it for the second time with full force. His whimpers and hisses rang a pleasing tone in his ears. He deserved this. His eyes squeezed with tears almost forming. His teeth gritted while his nails started to tear his bandages, causing blood to drip on the white bed sheets. Tears dropped on the stains with slight chokes.

His eyes halfway opened with gasps. The same window met his blurry gaze. He blinked and stared at it, making out with his loud breaths that almost tore his throat. He continued digging his nails, making the wound more swollen by the action. It kept like this for a while, until he felt a sore pain that made him yelp…

"OUCH! My side!" he finished with a moan. His whole body shuddered while putting a hand on his deepest wound. The drug's effect was starting to wear off. Groaning, he opened his eyes again, this time, glancing at the bed sheets. His eyes widened at the blood that stained the white mattress. He eyed his shoulder to behold a good amount of red, both from his wound and hand.

'_What on earth are you doing?_' he asked himself, painfully shutting his eyes tight. His hand rested on the bed, allowing him to start a sobbing mess. Slight hacks made their way across his throat, until it turned into a hacking fit. He gasped, trying so bad to collect some oxygen. His coughs grew louder, his shaking became stronger.

He continued like that in a while that felt like an eternity. When it subsided, he was almost losing it. His mind went blank, his breathing became loud. He was very drowsy and light headed, and before he blacked out, he remembered the concern in his friends' faces. He felt very bad with everything, and with that he whispered his last statement…

"I'm… so… sorry…"

**Later that Evening…**

_Tap_.. _Tap_.. _Tap_…

_Knock Knock_

…

_Knock Knock?_

…

_Skreeee_

_Ta-_

_Gasp!_

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!"

* * *

**21 Feb, 8:56Pm,****  
****Inside Raven's Room,****  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

I sat on the bed… Got up… huffed… paced back and forth… then sat again.

I was restless, anxious and angry. Didn't know if I was angry with myself, or about what happened. Even though I was pleased for a moment there, I kept blaming myself. And what's worse, he hid his emotions to make them leave him alone, and spoke so maturely about it. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy about it? But it drove me mad! The time I wanted him to express himself or at least say that I'm a monster, he made it look like he didn't give a damn about what happened! But I knew better than that.

Getting up again, I picked up my meditation mirror firmly, and stared at my reflection in most hate. I thought about going in there, but I couldn't bear the fact of being scolded by my own emotions. The last two weeks, they kept blaming me with every action, and I was about to kill one of them once. Still, I needed to at least scream or bawl in some place, and this was the only one I can count on.

Ready to use the portal, I rethought what I was doing. I stared at my reflection again, that turned into a slightly softer impression. '_No, don't do this…_' I placed the mirror right where it was with a sigh. Sitting on the bed, I crossed my legs and started tapping it on the mattress. It relaxed me in a way, as I let out a heavy breath.

I hoped that they'd leave me alone after everything. The kind of pressure of being scolded and forced to explain the situation would make everything worse. I wanted to act like I went to sleep, but I knew they wouldn't buy it, especially Starfire who suddenly became a knowing-it-all in anything. '_Maybe they would give me some time… I hope they do so._'

Boy how I was wrong.

After several minutes of inhaling and exhaling, I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I frowned in annoyance, whom was I kidding? They would never leave me before giving me a speech. I slowly approached the door to open it, but stopped before doing so. I was afraid to confront them, especially Cyborg.

Giving a last sigh, I pressed the keypad, to see my expected three teammates. Surprisingly, I couldn't feel any anger rising from them, and their expressions were neutral. Still, I knew I wasn't ready for what was coming.

Robin was standing normally, Cyborg was crossing his arms and Starfire was standing while holding her hands. Robin was the first to talk, "Can we talk, Raven?"

I slightly hesitated. It was a yes or no question, right? "Is no considered an answer?"

Cyborg stepped, "Actually, it isn't."

I frowned, then sighed. I had no choice. "Fine."

"Why did you do this?" Robin started.

I was somehow shocked by the sudden question, "A-Aren't we… discussing it in the living room or something?"

"No, here is perfect." Starfire stated.

"And I want a proper answer." Robin retorted.

I could feel hints of anger rising from all of them, '_Oh Azar…_' I raised my hand to cover my head, then closed my eyes, "I… can't give you a proper answer." I whispered.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked.

I eyed him with a frown, '_Stop pushing me!_' Taking a heavy breath, I started, "Look, Robin. I did this without thinking and I'm-"

Starfire interrupted, "-Going to apologize to him? Raven, you said that the last time."

My anger started to rise, "I'm not the one who kept pushing me into meeting him! And I told you if things went wrong, don't blame me!"

"Then who's to blame?" Robin asked coldly.

I stopped, knowing the answer very well, but still tried to deny it. Robin, however, continued, "Raven, you're conflicted, I know that. But don't deny a fact. At least thank God that his memory came back when you entered or he'd be clueless till now about why you did that."

The sentence entered my mind as a shocking state, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Cyborg sighed, "When he woke up, he told us that he couldn't remember most of the incidents. Of course you saw what happened when you entered, he kept groaning and holding his head. I knew for a fact that his memory came back at that moment."

My eyes widened in shock, but said nothing.

"You know what happened to him- no, let me put it in better words, you SAW what happened to him, then why?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ALRIGHT? STOP ASKING THIS QUESTION!"

I opened my eyes while panting. I didn't know why I burst like that. When I saw my teammates, I was met with disappointed expressions. The whole corridor was dark, and glass was everywhere on the floor.

"You should go and apologize now, Raven." Starfire ordered firmly.

"NO! It will turn out for the worse, I know that!"

"Rave-"

"I said, NO!"

They all glanced at each other, and I wondered what they were up to. The only thing I knew, it's gonna be bad.

When they finally eyed me, Robin was the one to begin, "Listen, Raven. If things would be like this, then we suggest you watch Beast Boy until he recovers."

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"I don't want some childish muddle in the team. It will affect us as much it will affect you two, and I won't let that happen. Either stay two months watching him or make the Titans fail because of you."

"B-But-"

"That's a final word. Zip it!"

The three of them walked towards the main room, leaving me standing on my doorway with wide eyes. Although none of them yelled at me, even Cyborg who surprisingly contained his anger, I felt worse than ever. Yelling would've been much easier. I entered my room and took off my cloak. I wanted to go to sleep and realize that this was all a nightmare. But heck, I knew that it wasn't, and it killed me. The problem was, I could never make Robin turn back in his decision. So I had no choice what-so-ever.

Did they have a point? Maybe yes… but I was too stubborn to admit it. After two weeks from being in my room I would be forced to watch over him? That was a bad turn. I wouldn't say I was too sad about the whole ordeal; I can easily shut his mouth but… the problem was if he became so quiet around me.

I rolled in my bed, putting the covers on me. Tomorrow wouldn't be so difficult, I hoped. Shutting my eyes tight, I quickly wandered off to sleep.

* * *

**22 Feb, 1:15Am,  
****In the Sick Bay/Infirmary,****  
Garfield Mark Logan's (Beast Boy's) Point Of View:**

I groaned weakly, trying to get myself into a sitting position. I wondered what time it was, as I heard some snoring next to me. Struggling to sit up, I opened my eyes to see Cy sitting on a chair, sleeping. I rubbed them with my left to make sure. Yea, this _was_ Cy.

'_Why's he sleeping here?_' I raised a brow. He usually charges at night, so what was the case? I looked down at myself, and pulled the covers off. I gave silent gasp afterwards, realizing that my whole body was bandaged. I was feeling kinda' cold since shorts were the only clothes covering me, and at the same time feeling a sore pain _everywhere_, especially-

'_Oh my God! My side is killing me!_' I hissed quietly enough to not interrupt Cyborg in his sleep. Suddenly, I remembered what I did right before I blacked out and glanced at my shoulder. I could tell that it was extra bandaged, with some blood stains on it. I sighed depressingly.

Eying Cyborg again, I wondered what he felt when he saw me in my own puddle of blood. My hand made its way to my side, slightly rubbing it. I felt bad for forcing him to watch over me, even though I never forced him at all. Looking back at myself, I tried to recall the cause of every wound…

'_My side? Yeah, it was Cy, then Umeko made it way worse…  
My thigh? Umeko.  
My shoulder? Cy… or, a red version of him?  
My throat? I think Umeko… yea.  
These weird scars on my chest? Don't know._'

My eyes shifted from my body to the med bay, turning my head slowly while examining it. It kinda' freaked me out, how it looked so damn much like that hell hole. My body shuddered slightly while recalling the incidents…

'_I need to get outa' here…_' I insisted. '_I don't know when the last time I got some fresh air was._'

I started to shuffle and succeeded in sitting at the edge of the bed. Felt like an eternity since I last took a step… and it was true. Once my leg made contact with the floor, I fell down. '_OW… Ow, Ow_!' I tried my best to suppress a yelp in order to not get caught. I knew I wasn't allowed out of bed yet, and if Cyborg found out that I sneaked outside the room without his permission, he would kill me.

I lifted my left to hold onto the chair's arm, after succeeding, struggled to push myself on my feet. I couldn't use my left leg or my right hand at all! '_Well, thanks a ton, Umeko!_' I thought sarcastically. Getting up on one foot, I gave a relieved breath.

A flash crossed my mind, and my head instantly turned to the side of the bed. '_Right. The "walking stick" and the sling_.' I gave a doubtful expression, '_Should I use them, though?_' Pausing for a moment, '_Naah… I can handle myself._'

I balanced myself to try to take a step. The door wasn't far away, but I needed to at least take three steps with nothing to lean on. I exhaled heavily, ready to jump. '_One… two… THREE!_' I leapt, almost reaching the door, '_WOAH!_' I was about to fall on my face but quickly got the door's handle. I gave a pant in relief. After some attempts, I finally straightened my back. '_HA! I did it!_' I contained a laugh.

Before leaving, I eyed my best friend in a sad impression, still feeling bad for him. I sighed to myself; he never had to push himself too far for me, I never asked to anyways. Shaking my head slowly, my raw voice made a way out of my throat, "Thanks, dude. Sorry for the trouble…" And I stepped out.

The corridor was dark, and I figured that it must be very late at night… or morning. '_Now… where should I go? To my favorite depressing place of course, the island's shore._' My hand gripped the wall I was leaning on, '_But, crap! The elevator is out of order! Did Cy fix it?_' I tried to glance from far away, as I didn't want to go there for nothing. I noticed a piece of paper on the door, '_Seems pretty out of order to me._'

I stopped and sighed for the millionth time, '_I __**really**__ need to get out of here! But going all the way down the stairs on one leg is a __**very**__ bad idea. I might fall off and break a bone or something! No, I gotta' think of another way._'

'_Wait a minute… there's another place that has some fresh air and isn't too far away…_' I turned my head, '_Yeah… there are some upstairs but I think I can live with it…_' I paused for a moment, then sighed, '_I know this's gonna be hard but I really need it._'

'_Okay, I'm doing this! Just going up two floors wouldn't be so bad! At least that's better than getting down._'

I ambled towards the stairs, '_Here we go…_' but when I was about to take a step, I stopped; recalling something,

'_I hope a specific person is in some deep sleep right now…_'

* * *

**22 Feb, 1:24Am,****  
****Inside Raven's Room,****  
Rachel "Raven" Roth's Point Of View:**

"Uggghh… what time is it?!"

I groaned while sitting up, eying my clock, '_Wait… what? One in the morning? Why did I wake up now?_' I pushed my back again to rest, '_That's too early… or too late? Or.. Urgh, whatever…_' Pulling the covers again, I rolled in the bed, and continued to do so,

'_Why can't I go back to sleep?! I need to at least get some rest before tomorrow comes…_' I huffed, remembering what was so special about tomorrow. I was restless, rolling every two seconds, '_Oh my - Just sleep, you stupid mind!_'

I sighed, and stopped moving for some time. I couldn't close my eyes, though, as I stared at the curtains that always covered my window. Frowning, I rolled again, to stare at the opposite wall.

Something was clutching my heart in despair….

Sighing in defeat, I sat up, '_I can't sleep in any way._' I glanced at the bookshelves, '_No… I'm not in the mood to read._' I sighed again, '_Maybe some meditation will help me sleep…_' I looked around, '_But not here. It just… makes my mood way worse…_' I thought for a second, '_Getting some fresh air would ease me a little bit._'

'_Yeah, that's a great idea. My meditating spot is perfect for that._'

Ready to put on my cloak and brush my hair, I sensed something off. I glanced at the ceiling, '_Something's not right…_' I frowned.

I was ready to get outside, and my door swished open. I was too lazy to use my powers as I wasn't in a rush any way. What troubled me most were these bad vibes that I sensed. And it wasn't from me, I would've noticed. '_Someone's having a nightmare,_' I guessed.

I didn't want to bother myself in finding the source, and continued to head to the rooftop anyways. But I raised an eyebrow when I realized I was coming closer to the doer. '_Is someone awake at this hour?_' Of course no one would sleep on the rooftop! Carefully this time, I took the steps in slow motion. '_I hope it's not an enemy or I might kill him!_' I frowned.

My knuckles drew dark when I was sure someone was up there, my eyes glowed bright and I took the stairs heavily. My panting was audible and my teeth gritted.

The last step was visible and I was ready to burst out in anger and attack, '_Here you go you- WHAT?!_'

Caught off gaurd, I was about to fall on my back. My eyes widened in shock, standing there and watching. My wide orbs kept like that until I blinked several times, then frowned in question,

'_What's he doing up here?_'

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

Ta-Da! A cliffhanger! Don't ya' guys love me?! :D

Well, this chapter was fun. I was able to mix comedy, hurt and angst in one chapter and I'm proud of myself! -Although I slightly sucked at the comedy but, who cares?- So, I hope you enjoyed it… plz tell me your opinions.

**Well, no reviews allocation. I'm just gonna wait until a specific amount of reviews come, then upload the next chapter; so hurry up, fella's!**

Next Chapter: Cute fluffiness! And revealing most of the hidden secrets!

Plz R&R, have a great day! :)

* * *

**Replies:**

_**VoodooClown17- **_Thank you a ton for reviewing, VoodooClown17! And your story is very great! I enjoyed your latest chapter and I can see that you're improving.

_**Dogs are the coolest and scary- **_I'm glad you like my latest chapter and you're hyped for the next. And by the way, no one thanked me for putting their review in the story before, so that was a sweet thing of you. You're welcome.

_**Reviewer- **_Yeah, chapter five was depressed too. He was being bullied just like chapter two but now they got their revenge!

_**Hello- **_Yeah! Mine too :D!  
Fun fact: This chapter was ready a very long time ago, but since the number of reviews didn't reach the amount I wanted, I was too depressed to even upload it any more. :( Now, you are the story's savior! :D

* * *

*****Cyborg was caught up into his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was bumping his head like crazy. Robin realized that and thought that he was intentionally doing this to annoy him or something, so he asked him to 'stop that'. (count how many times I said 'that' *face palms*)


	12. Chapter 10: Scars

**Last. Chapter. Guys! Yup, you read me right. This is the** **LAST CHAPTER.**

**Is there a continuation? A sequel? Mayyyybeeee… But it's not comin' out soon, sorry. If you're interested in knowing why, check out the bottom of the page. **

Thanks so much for helping me out and supporting me till the end, guys. I really enjoyed writing WWCT and it wouldn't have gone to this if it wasn't for you. Thanks again!

**WARNING****: Suicidal commitments.**

Boy, I was waiting like, FOREVER to write this chapter down. It's my favorite. And forever will be, before chapter six of course *evil laughter*.

Disclaimer: Yes, I love the Teen Titans, but not to the point of owning them.

**Note:** I changed Umeko's age guys. She was supposed to be 17 pre-time-skip, and 19 after. Now, she's 15 pre, 17 post. Which means she's at the same age of Robin and Raven.

**My opinion about the chapter:** MY FAVOURITE, LOVE!

_ENJOY! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Scars**

**22 Feb, 1:39Am,  
On Titan's Tower's Rooftop:**

She stood still… and watched.

Several questions roamed her head. What was he doing up here, outside bed? How did Cyborg even allow it? And, out of all places, why was he sitting here? She wondered whether to start a conversation… or walk away and pretend it never happened.

He wasn't even moving an inch. His head was dropping, with his legs crossed. She realized that his hand was on his side, on his deepest and -obviously- most aching wound. She never heard a mumble, a word, or even a breath from him; and it concerned her in a way. If Beast Boy's quiet, the end of the world gotta' be near!

Her hair swayed gently to the right, with her cloak imitating an indifferent action. The cold breeze ran a satisfying chill down her spine, and Raven noticed that it did the same to the changeling. It was a familiar scene to her. Two years ago, when he turned into the beast; the same postures, the same impressions, but just in a different setting.

His bad vibes were killing her insides, and she was sure that the deal was none other than about her. Giving a quizzical stare, she wondered, why hadn't he noticed her up till now? Like, he usually sniffed or heard her from far away! So, was he ignoring he-

'_Oh, right… his powers._'

Great, now she gotta' take the first move in talking. Which… wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Sure, she didn't have to, and could head back downstairs without leaving a clue; but… she felt that this wasn't right. That she needed to settle it down, to put an end to this conflict, to finally apologize or at least care about what was wrong with him.

The problem is how?

She was bad at this… No,_ terrible_ at this. When she wants to show some emotions, she does the exact opposite. Like what happened the day before, o-or a while ago, or- whatever! The point is she didn't want to mess up like last time. And if things went wrong again, who knows how their relationship's gonna be? And those two months of looking after him, how would that work out? She couldn't convince Robin of taking a turn in his decisions soooo…

'_Raven, all you do is go, sit beside him, and apologize. BAM!_' Happy optimistically called with her high-pitched tone. '_I-I… don't think it's going to work th-this time, Happy._' Timid shyly whispered. '_Besides, this might give him a heart attack._' Knowledge stated wisely. '_It's HIS fault from the beginning, anyways!_' Rage growled. '_Can't say you're wrong, but we too did a bad move, TWICE!_' Knowledge hissed. '_Go for it, Raven! I don't think he'd be too harsh._' Brave… bravely expressed? '_Technically, he CAN be._' Knowledge called.

Raven frowned, '_Alright, shut up all of you! I'm trying to think of something!_' '_Uh-Oh,_' Happy mockingly snickered. Raven grunted, but ignored. She eyed the back of the changeling again, with her heart racing faster and faster each second. Why the heck was she so nervous?

'_Ok, you got this. Just try as hard as you can to not let out a rush of emotions,_' She inhaled a heavy breath, '_but don't over exaggerate it._'

Exhaling silently, she finally let her voice box speak for her,

"What are you doing here?"

…

Beast Boy PANICKED as soon as he heard her voice! Snapping his head rapidly behind, to behold his half demon companion, '_OH, CRUD!_' His pupils shrank in shock.

"R-Raven?!" In panic and without thinking, he tried to stand up; only to fall back on one knee. He hissed loudly but attempted again, carefully trying to push his body on its feet, for it to be another fail.

Raven watched in slight amusement, but realized that that was enough, "Sit down." She ordered in a hint of warning.

Beast Boy hesitated, "B-But this is your m-meditating spo-"

"I said SIT. DOWN."

He paused, slightly baffled, then obeying her in irritation. He never liked Raven ordering him as if he were a kid. And she keeps using this method for three years now! He was no child anymore!

The hybrid sighed in relief that he didn't complain too much. Getting closer, she sat on his right, with her legs swaying at the edge of the roof and her arms crossing. After seeing him, she wasn't actually in the mood for meditation anymore.

It was silent, quiet. The moon was visible, but hiding behind some light clouds, which made the lighting dimmer. The ocean was beautiful; as it continued in never ending -they were sitting at the back side, so no city was visible-.

She gazed in composure, hearing some quiet crickets, but it wasn't too big of a deal. The view was stunning, in a very relaxing way. Letting out a sigh with a tiny smile, Raven then remembered what she was doing here in the first place.  
She turned to her companion, who hadn't changed his posture. His head was down, his smile wasn't visible, his eyes were darker than usual and his left palm was still touching his side. His bad vibes were still there, but became _worse_.

Raven had time to examine him, wondering what might be going in his mind right now. He didn't seem awkward or uncomfortable; in fact, he seemed that he was caught up too much in his thoughts that he didn't care about her being next to him.

She frowned in irritation. Why wouldn't he talk? Why was he forcing her to start? She could easily read his mind, but doing it without permission is kind of rude; and with him being so distracted by it meant that he was thinking about something so freaking important.

She tried to break the silence with sighing, but ended up with nothing new. She frowned again. The only time she wanted him to talk he would be so noiseless?! Why wouldn't anything work with her as she wished?!

Raven had had enough; she needed him to talk _right now_,

"What's wrong?"

She watched as Beast Boy eyed her, but immediately averted his eyes to the opposite corner. Raven suspiciously raised a brow,

"What? Is it that hard?"

The changeling shook his head without looking at her.

"So?"

He lifted his head and stared with her with a pleading impression, but couldn't hold it as he glanced at the floor tiles soonly after.

Raven's heart clutched in both confusion and shock. Why was he doing this? Did he not wish to talk to her? Or even answer? Did she mess up _that bad_?!

"Am I bothering you?"

Surprisingly, he shook his head again; when Raven was pretty sure he wouldn't reply and was ready to use the tactic of 'pretending to go away and he stops her'.

"So? What's wrong with you?" she knew she sounded a bit demanding than caring, but that was for the sake of him to talk.

"N-Noth-thing impo-rtant." Came out a very hoarse whisper. His throat was on fire, and talking made it so much worse. He contained a hiss as much as he could, and tried to lower his voice to not enter a coughing fit… for the third time.

Raven narrowed her eyes, unconvinced, "You really think I would take that as an answer?"

The changeling eyed her, then shook his head in a hint of shame.

She sighed, this was getting nowhere, "Beast Boy, I know how much you_ love_ hiding your feelings, and for some unknown reason. But hiding them wouldn't make you feel any better. In fact, it can make you feel way worse. I'm talking from experience…" her pupils side-glanced him.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, but still didn't reply.

"Is it because it hurts?"

His eyes snapped open and stared at her.

"I mean physically. Does it hurt when you talk?"

Beast Boy averted his eyes again. He couldn't lie to an empath who can literally pick his feelings from a mile. Clutching his side a bit, he nodded.

The half demon let out a breath. At least he was being honest with her. Pausing for a while, she said, "If it's hard to talk, we can communicate mentally. I have the ability to hear your thoughts, you know…"

The green Titan's pupils shrank fearfully. These lines were too familiar…

_I have the ability to translate and understand people's thoughts. I'm able to hear you whenever I like._

'_Damn you, Umeko!_' he shut his eyes tight, trying to at least shake her off his mind.

The purple haired was confused about his sudden distress, and then it all came to her. Her eyes widen in shock, realizing that she hadn't picked her words correctly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't think much of it before saying that."

Beast Boy's head suddenly looked at her, his eyes narrowing in confusion, "H-How did yo-u… Do you kn-ow…" he couldn't pick his words right. Did she know what happened at the lab?

Raven's eyes snapped open at his reaction, '_Oh no… didn't Cyborg or Robin give him a hint about it?_'

Her green companion realized her pupils shifting everywhere, "What?"

She hesitated, "Uhhh…" making Beast Boy raise an eyebrow in question.

Raven glanced at him, then immediately turning her head and sighing in defeat. If it was hard for her, then how would it be for him?

She decided to ask him first, "Are you sure you can handle this right now?

Beast Boy hesitated. Can he? Like, he didn't know what was coming, and by the looks of it: bad. But still, he had so many questions. Maybe this would ease him a bit.

He nodded.

Raven sighed for the millionth time, "Okay, you asked for it." She began, "After about three days from the incident, when Robin woke up, Cyborg informed that he found a hidden camera in the lab. He hacked into it, and…" she looked at him, and was met but a scandalized look. He couldn't get what she meant.

"We… watched everything that's happened…. with you." Her eyes closed. She didn't want to include the part where she couldn't even continue watching, how she returned to her room crying and trashing everything with her dark energy. It was hard for them all, they all knew it.

Beast Boy's eyes shrank in disbelief. They watched what's happened with him? All of it?! His heart clutched in pain, imagining what would've been their reactions, how had that affected them. Guilt started to creep and spread. He hoped that his friends would never know about the cause of the injuries and how were they created. Turns out, they know it all, every detail, and he wasn't sure what to feel about that. Being watched by his own friends helpless and scared, tortured and humiliated, how would _he_ feel about _that_? Part of him was ashamed, while another knew it was because they cared about him. But he still couldn't help but only feel the first part.

Then, another thing hit him. If they watched _all_ of it, then did they know about their fight? There's a part where Umeko showed him what happened in that morning with him and Raven. Knowing his friends, they would ask about it; and knowing Raven… h-he didn't know…

"Do they kn-ow abou-t the fi-gh-t?" his voice cracked, but still turned to Raven, waiting for an answer.

Raven was a bit backed away with the question. '_So he still remembers everything._' Was that good… or bad?

"Yes." She answered simply.

A small quiver ran down his spine, shutting his eyes and holding his side a bit tighter. Raven realized, and averted her pupils. Did she make a mistake for letting him know too much? Well, that wasn't too much considering everything else, but still.

Her thoughts were cut off by the statement that followed, "Rav-en, I-I wa-nt to tell you some-thing."

She didn't think much of it, "Go ahead."

"I'm…" he took a breath, then faintly whispered,

"sorry."

Her head snapped, not sure of what she'd heard, "What?"

"I sai-d I'm sorry. I kno-w it's my fa-ult all a-long. I'm the o-ne who shouldn't have stepp-ed in your ro-om in the first pla-ce. I-I could've just left or let you sle-ep, but I didn't. A-and what you had do-ne was a pretty normal reaction. E… Even if I wasn't the guy who's a perv or do the-ese kind of stuff, it was obvio-us." He stopped, gaining some breath, "A-And I acted like a j-erk when yo-u tried to apologize…" his voice became weary and filled with hatred of himself, "j-joking about your dark side? Wh-what kind o-of a moro-n was I? I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. His voice was terrible, and not because of his injury.

Raven stared with tiny pupils. What the hell?! _She_ should apologize! That was literally her fault all along!

"Beast Boy, why are you apologizing?" her voice was fade.

Rubbing his eyes with his left, he whispered, "I-I just told y-ou…"

Her eyes narrowed, "No, there's another reason, isn't there?"

He shook his head. She could sense that he was lying, "Beeeast Boooy?" she frowned.

"O-okay. I th-thought that that's the rea-son why yo-u were-n't glad to se-e me." Beast Boy finished while dropping his head.

Shock spread faster than virus, making a heavy shiver run down her spine. She _did_ mess up _that bad_! She wasn't aware that that affected him so much.

She gave an exhausted sigh, "I wasn't thinking clearly back then, Beast Boy, and so this's none of your fault." She looked at him, "As for the fighting part… you actually saved me back there."

"W-What?"

"As you heard."

"I… sav-ed you? How?" his eyes narrowed.

She side-glanced him with an 'are you sure about that?' expression. If he wanted to know this, he should know about everything from the start.

"You sure you want to know?"

He hesitated, "I-is it as bad as la-st time?"

"Considerably, yes."

"Then may-be lae-ter." He smiled warmly, then soon turned the other way, "Pro-blem is, I have so many un-answer-ed qu-estions…"

Raven looked at him, "Well actually, me too." She narrowed her eyes.

Beast Boy's mind clicked, "Then le-'s tra-de. I as-k you, the-n you ask me!"

She thought for a moment, "Okay… but I should actually do something about your voice. Want me to heal your throat?"

"Tha-t's one. A-nd no." he grinned.

Raven pouted, she expected that answer anyway. Task to ask why: added to the interrogatory.

"Then I'm doing something else about it!"

"B-But tha-t's my tu-"

"We're pausing the game for a second."

Raven closed her eyes, hands on temple, focusing with her energy at something specific…

In the kitchen,the fridge's door turned dark, easily opening. A cup and a jar were floating down the dark corridor, and finally reaching Raven's hands.

Beast Boy was looking away from Raven, until she handed him something, "Here."

He was baffled by the cup of water, and the jar of honey; questioning where they came from, and questioning the purpose of them.

He pointed at them with his left, "Ho-w did yo-u bring the-se?"

"Doesn't matter, you should eat honey. It can moist your throat, making it easier to talk." She placed the jar on his crossed lap and the cup beside him, signalling him to eat.

Beast boy stared at the jar for a while, and Raven rose a brow, "You don't eat honey?"

He snapped his head, "N-No, I d-o! I'm not a vega-n." he scratched the back of his neck, then focused back at the jar.

Beast Boy was about to pick the spoon with his right until he thought better about it. Using his left, he awkwardly picked it and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it, then put it in the jar right back, as if finishing his task.

"Eat more." Raven demanded.

Beast Boy sighed, "I-t's kind-a ha-rd using yo-ur left."

"Right, and you only got the chance to say that to the one and only left-handed." She gave a small grin.

He got a second to understand, "Oh, right." He smiled slightly, "I forgot that you're different."

She frowned, '_was that supposed to be a compliment?_' shaking it off, "I can feed you."

"You don't ha-ve to…" he raised his left.

"Well, actually, I'm forced to for the next two months. I'm the one who's watching after you until you become better."

"What?! I-I mean… yeah, yo-u can feed me. Heh heh heh…" he chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes, "C'mon, it's obvious! If you don't want me to watch over you, I can tell Robin that…"

"No. It's oka-y and all but… I think you'll b-e too strict like," he cleared his throat, saying in a deep voice, "'don't play that', 'do-n't do tha-t', 'sto-p using tha-t'. Yo-u get me?" he looked at her with a nervous smile.

"I wouldn't do that. And I don't talk like that!" she frowned, saying in a close tone as Beast Boy's. "Give me the jar." She demanded.

He handed it, and Raven started feeding him. At the fifth one, he whined, "Enough, I'm o-ka-y no-w!"

She rolled her eyes, "Riiight, I can expect much from your cracked voice. At least ten spoons, then enough."

"Ten? That's alo-t!"

"No it's not. The spoon's tiny."

He grunted, "Alright."

With the last one, she handed him the cup, "Drink, then ask."

"Finally!" he exclaimed, gurgling it afterwards. He would admit; his throat felt much better. After finishing,

"You said that Robin woke up after three days from… something? What's that?"

Good, that wasn't a hard question, "Robin was stabbed by…_ her_.." she was careful not to mention her name, " …in his abdomen, and passed out immediately in the middle of the fight. Starfire got angry, and you know what happens when she gets angry. Everything went out of control, but this time, much worse. She developed a new side of her, and soon Cyborg followed, and Rage exposed herself too. Soon, we were torturing her, then shooting her with Daizo's gun until… you know the rest." She gazed at him to behold a shocked expression. She waited his response.

"Oh. So it wasn't an illusion. Cyborg _was_ red. And… I feel bad for Robin. I bet he was the calmest one about… m-my situation." He finished in a hint of depression.

Raven wondered what's up but shook it off, clearing her throat, "Okay, my turn." She thought. She didn't want to start off with the healing question. That would be predictable. Her mind got it, "Now, be honest with me, and don't try to lie about it, cause then you'll end up with a bruised eye…" she warned.

He stared at her, "O-Okaaay?"

Her firm eyes gazed at him, "Why did you take her shot?"

Beast Boy was taken aback by the question. He stared for a while, trying to piece the reason, then finally spoke,

"Two reasons actually. The first, I didn't want our reputation to be worse than it already was." He was met by a scandalized look, "Like, imagine us killing her, and with our title being 'not real heroes who can protect the citizens enough'. Least thing that might happen, all of us going in jail." He shrugged with his left, looking at her with a 'that's so obvious' look.

Raven got a moment to register it. He was right. She was amazed that Beast Boy measured the consequences by just looking at them pointing the gun. Sure, this boy holds a lot more surprises than she thinks.

"The second one, I wanted to prove to Umeko that we're not the horrible monsters she thinks we are."

"And it worked." Raven closed her eyes with a slight smile. She was a bit surprised that he used her name, but that wasn't the case, "Your turn."

Beast Boy proudly smiled at her first comment, then straightened his back, "Okay, soooo…" he thought, "What happened to Umeko?"

Raven's eyes widened, she didn't expect that to be one of his questions. Letting out a breath, he's the one who's asked for it after all,

"Umeko's in jail. You see, after you took her shot, she stopped talking at all, and started mumbling words that weren't understood. And… none of our friends actually know, but I'm her therapist. We communicate each other mentally, and one time she told me about her past. That was… pretty rough."

She glanced at the changeling to see how he's doing. His eyes were wide, staring at her. She wasn't sure to continue or to ask.

"Uhhh… should I tell you about it?"

Beast Boy recovered from his shocked state with a smirk, "You missed your turn again, and yes."

"Wha-? Seriously?! C'mon! That's not fair!"

He crossed his arms, "That's the game. And considering 'what' and 'seriously' then you should skip two more turns."

"Beast Boy, you think you can handle more injuries…?" Her eyes glowed with a fist.

He jumped, "GAH! Okay! But miss out your next turn, that'd be fair!"

She rolled her eyes, hinting sarcastically, "Yeah, very." She huffed, "Fine."

'_Now where was I? Oh right…_' She cleared her throat, "Umeko was a normal teenager, living with her parents a normal life. Mamico Daizo and Uehara Daizo…

###########################

_**Flash back: (Umeko's thoughts)**_

'…My parents adored me, and named me after both of their names, Umeko. I was a lonely, aggressive kid who loved fighting crimes and thieves, and so, looked upon my father as a role model.

At first, we didn't have much money to live in the best places. But as I grew up, I realized that my father started to return home later at night, and I wouldn't sleep before he comes back. After several months of the same routine, we soon moved to Tokyo, in a very fancy house.

My life was like any kid's; go to school, do homework, eat and sleep. And I had a lot of friends at school that would talk about my father. That he was the hero and that I should thank him for saving Tokyo. I was proud of him for making our lives better.

When I turned fifteen, my mother was already in the fourth month of pregnancy with my baby brother, and no one would've been happier than me._' She paused, '_One day, when I returned home from school, my father wasn't there. I asked my mother about it, and she said that he'd gone to another city and didn't know when he was coming back. I felt heartbroken that he didn't even say goodbye or anything. And, if what you're saying is true,_' she eyed Raven, '_Then I guess that's the time my father spent in jail.

My friends never talked about my family ever since, and I later found out that my mom threatened them and forced them to shut their mouths.

A month passed without a word or a message or a visit, and I became really anxious to the point that I wanted to confront my mom about it. My mother yelled at me for accusing her of lying, and went to her room, shutting her door behind for four days, barely eating.

I was technically living alone in these four days. I kept apologizing and crying for my mother to come out, but she never did. I was worried about her, and most importantly, my brother.

In the fourth night, I heard the lock turn and I ran to my mother's room, but my mom got out without a word spoken. I-I never s-saw _okaasan_ that p-pale my w-whole life. She didn't even acknowledge me standing by her. I started shaking her, yelling "what's wrong" over and over. Then all of a sudden, she fell down. I cried and screamed. She was terribly sick.

At that point I went to my neighbour's house, who was a doctor, and told her what happened. She immediately brought her emergency kit and checked my mom, saying that she needs to rest and eat, then she'll be fine.

I didn't attend my lessons for the rest of the week, looking after my mom, never leaving her out of my sight. I was still confused about my father's disappearance, and started to hate him for leaving us in that condition.

My mother was well again, but our relationship was never the same. She barely spoke with me, got angry pretty easily, and most of the time she locked herself in her room. I started to get used to that, and I never spoke about my father in front of her.

It had been two months since his disappearance.

One day, I heard a thud from upstairs where my mom's room was, and sprinted. Luckily, the door was unlocked, and what I found… h-haunts me till this damn d-day…

I found my mom, standing on a chair, preparing a noose to hang herself. I screeched and yanked the chair away, and she pulled my h-hair and threw me at the ground…_' her eyes started to water, '_Sh-she got the chair again, then stood o-on it. I couldn't allow th-that to happen, so I pulled it away, making her fall on her stomach and pass out… I cried in horror…

I didn't know what to do, so I called the police station for help. They informed me that they would take her to a hospital. I agreed.

The doctors asked me to stay out of the room. I kept pacing back and forth, worrying too much. I didn't want my mom to die. Even if she'd treated me horribly, I never wanted her to die. I wanted her to deliver my baby brother safely, and the three of us to move on to a better life. Later on, a doctor came out in a very depressed manner and in a very pained tone he said,

"I'm sorry, miss. Your brother couldn't make it."

Everything silenced around me. My eyes widened and they started to water. I bawled and screeched and kept cursing myself over and over. The d-doctor tried to calm me d-down, but I just ignored him and yelled at him._' She sniffled, '_Soon after, a c-crowd was around me, keeping me steady. I calmed down a bit, but I was still b-broken deep down. 'This's my father's entire fault, if he hadn't left us for his stupid business… none of this would've happened,' I kept reminding myself.

The doctor a… asked me if I wanted see my m-mother and I reluctantly agreed. W-When I entered, the first thing my mother said was, "I t-think i-it's my time…"

I kept sobbing uncontrollably, saying that I couldn't handle t-t-two losses in o-one day. She ignored my sentence, grabbed my arm tightly, and w-whispered, "Your f-father died, Umeko…"

My eyes widened in shock and my world started to devour. I yelled, "WHAT?! HOW?! WHO DID THIS?!"

"The Teen… Titans… are… responsible…"

And with that, her hand fell slack, leaving me in a world of chaos. I wish could I remember what happened the rest of that day, as in the next, I found myself in my bed. I got up wishing that what I have seen was a dream. I kept calling my mom, and even my d-dad, but no one answered. I knew at that moment that everything was true, everything was real. I cried and cried, and pretty much gave up on hope. I just wanted to die right then and there to join my parents and see my unborn b-brother.

I've never seen my friends ever since, never attended my lessons either. And for three days I refused to put something in my mouth. I would usually trash everything in the house as a result from my anger, especially the chair that my mom had used.

The week after, I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it. Soon, the knocks became loud thuds with a man yelling from behind. I cursed and opened it, to find a group of people standing. Turns out, my mom and dad were renting my house all along. When I said that I didn't have money, they asked me to leave it.

I agreed without even packing my bags. I didn't want to have a job, head to an orphanage or even steal to have food. But day after a day, I couldn't hold it. Hunger hurts. It really does.

I stole twice, and made an alleyway my secret hiding place. People never found me there.

It kept going on in that routine for two weeks. I would usually stay in the alleyway for the day, and in night, go to a nearby restaurant and search for food in its garbage bins. That's been my life eventually, and I never tried to change it.

Until someone forced me to change it…

It was the day that turned my whole life upside down. I remember me crying myself to sleep, and all of a sudden, a man with a mask and a black suit got a hold of my hand. I gasped but held a scream. The man said something that I don't remember, then stung me. Right after, my head felt dizzy and I soon passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself bound to a table with several guys standing over me. They were all wearing white, and the place was dimly lit. Last thing I remember was one of them with a syringe, laughing with the rest of the others, another one said something about me being their greatest project. With my final scream, I was swallowed into darkness.

I don't remember a single thing from the one and a half year I spent there, and I'm not sure if I'm willing to know. But somehow I regained my memory.

I examined myself in awe; I was a whole new person. My build was strong, my eyes were literal scanners, and my mind was functioning in an unimaginable rate. I could hear and see other's thoughts, and with a special formula I'm somehow related to, I could _control_ minds.

The scientists never knew I regained myself until I showed up with a saw, killing them all and torturing them for everything they'd done to me. The place was a bloody mess, and that's how I knew my strongest point.

I recalled my parents, my brother, my life, and everything that's happened to me. And pointed the blame on one target, you, the Titans. That's the moment when I decided to head to Jump City and show your true nature. That you were monsters that didn't deserve the credit you need. That you ruined my life with a single motion, killing my father… or so I've thought.

I'm not sure if my memory's deceiving me and I'm not sure if this is my true backstory. But that's how I remember it. A cruel, evil life that no one should ever deserve._' She finished, with slight tears falling down…_

_**End Of Flashback.**_

###########################

"I told her about what the commander did to Tokyo and how he took advantage of Brushogun. She partly believed me, and she feels bad for hurting you now." Raven finished, shutting her eyes.

Beast Boy's mind was clinking everywhere. True, he expected a harsh backstory but not _this_ harsh.

"W-wait… you said she can control minds?" he questioned, baffled.

"Yes, she can. And actually, she used it on you…"

Beast Boy's eyes snapped, "WHA-? REALLY? WHEN?"

Raven smirked, "It's my turn, not yours."

Beast Boy stopped, realizing that he'd passed his turn a long time ago, "B-But… But…" he hesitated, pleading.

"That's the game," She crossed her arms, mimicking her green companion.

"Oh, c'mon! Ya' just decide to leave me hangin' like that? I'ma forget askin' about it!"

"So? It's your problem. Now, my question," She cleared her throat while Beast Boy growled in defeat in return.

"Okay… a good question…" she tapped her chin, almost talking to herself, "Oh, right. Why didn't you let me heal you?" she gazed a firm frown at him, causing the boy to gulp.

"I-I was just teasing y-"

Raven cut him off, "I'm talking about the two-weeks ago deal!" she snapped.

'_Play dumb…_' "Two weeks? I have no idea what you're talkin' about…" he formed his awkward chuckle.

Raven frowned in irritation. This was getting on her nerves, "C'mon! I know very well that you remember everything! I sense your feelings, and guess what I'm sensing right now? LIES! So stop and spit it out!"

The green boy shrank in a hint of shame before eying the opposite side of the roof. It was so freaking hard to talk to her about it, especially that she's pushing him to do so. And right, he _did_ remember Raven crying for him and begging to heal him, but… he just couldn't admit that it was real. He thought of it as a flash wandering off, or something his mind pieced while he was out cold; but for it to be real? And Raven talking so serious about it? Maybe… maybe it wasn't a dream after all.

He knew the reason very well, but was too scared to admit it. No, scratch that, he was scared of the aftermath. Maybe cause the reason was because he cared for her after everything, so why was it hard to say it? What's hard in saying, 'because I care about you'? Why was he opening and closing his mouth and with nothing coming out of his voice box?

He sighed, his head dropping in defeat, "I didn't want you to die…" His sentence would've not been heard if it wasn't deadly quiet.

"Yeah, I know that part already. Question is, how did _you_ know?"

The changeling turned his head to meet her violet eyes, he still couldn't spit it out, "By… luck?" he nervously grinned.

"No, it's not by luck." She spat.

Ok, time to get on her nerves, "How do you know?" he crossed his arms.

"Seriously?" she snapped, knowing that he was trying to get away, "Answer, now!"

"No!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Why can't you just SAY IT?!"

"No!"

"I answered all of your questi-"

"NO!" He turned his head the other side.

"OH MY-" Raven grimaced, about to lose her sanity. Then something popped in her mind. If he's gonna' act dumb and childish, then why can't she? Taking a few breaths, "Beast Boy, if you don't tell me within three seconds I'm gonna do it my own way…"

He was a bit backend by the sudden attitude, "What? Ya' can't make me-"

"One…" she raised her index.

"Stop it! I won't te-"

"Two…" she raised her middle.

"I'm not a child so this won't work on m-"

"Two… and… a… haaaaalf" she smirked, about to raise her ring finger.

"UGH! ALRIGHT! Stop countin' it's makin' my core shake!" he pouted.

Raven crossed her arms, slightly proud at her success, "So?"

He sighed heavily, still hesitant to spell it, "I-I knew when… youwerehealingrobinoneday…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"ONE TIME WHEN YOU WERE HEALING ROBIN!" he snapped.

Raven thought for a second, "When was that?"

He sighed again, finally letting it out, "Uh… that day when we fought the skinny dude that's terrified from you…"

Raven paused, "what?" she whispered to herself, trying to understand, "Oh, Doctor Light, you mean?"

"That's the dude…"

Raven thought again. She still couldn't remember a time when she healed Robin after a Doctor Light incident. Thinking aback a little, her eyes snapped, finally realizing, "Y-You mean, that time when Robin's hand was bleeding?"

He nodded.

"And I was in his room healing him?"

He nodded again.

"But… that was about a year ago!"

Beast Boy silently nodded for the third time.

"Wait a minute… you were SNOOPING ON US?!"

The changeling jumped as Raven's eyes glowed, face to face with him. He put up his left palm defensibly, "I DIDN'T MEANT TO I SWEAR..."

###########################

_**Flash back:**_

_Beast Boy stretched through the hallway, heading to his room. It was late and all he wanted to have was a good night sleep, especially after the fight with Dr. Light that had almost got them fried. He had an arm bruise but decided to let it heal on its own. Just as he was about to open his door, he heard mumbles from somewhere else._

_Again, it was late. He was pretty sure that Cyborg and Star were already in their dreaming stage. He saw Robin heading to his own room, but the sound came from it._

_He decided to investigate. Coming close to his leader's room, he also heard his demon companion, Raven. He decided to just listen in order to not get caught, so he leaned against the wall next to the door._

"_Raven, I really don't need to…"_

"_You're bleeding."_

"_I know, but it's nothing."_

"_Wow… you really are striving for an infection. Robin, you know as much as I do that it isn't 'just a scratch'. What's gonna happen if I heal you?"_

"…"_  
"Fine…"_

"_Keep steady. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."_

"_Woah. Thanks, Raven. Hey, are you okay?"_

"_*hiss* yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing. Good night."_

_Beast Boy rapidly turned into a bug, watching Raven past him._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

###########################

"… I figured that… when you heal us, you take our pain and make it yours. It was just a guess, but I lived with it for over a year now. And that's why I never ask you to heal me…" his voice trailed.

Raven's expression was a mix of confusion and awe. He figured that out by just hearing her hiss after healing Robin?! And the craziest part is; that it was true! She _does_ take their pain and she _does _experience it but for a short amount of time.

"And…" he continued, "and since I was pretty beaten up, I figured that you might die from taking my pain. I'm not trying to sound rude but I don't even know how I survived all this…" he pointed at his injuries, "So, the risk of you taking it and surviving… wasn't one that I could count on." He finished.

Raven's eyes started to water. She frowned furiously, trying to fight back her tears, "You were dying Beast Boy!" she snapped, letting her tears fall, "And you chose me over you? Even though it's ALL MY FAULT?!" in her emotional state, Raven punched him on his arm.

Beast Boy shrank a little, caught off guard by the furious reaction. He rubbed his arm where she punched him in pain, "I-It's not your fault Ra-"

"NO, IT IS! DON'T TRY TO DENY IT, BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy frowned, "I WILL, because I can't blame you for my mistake! Beatin' yourself up wouldn't make you feel any better, so stop it!"

Raven paused at his snap, letting her tears sparkle down her face by the moonlight. Beast Boy instantly felt bad, "Raven, I-I'm sorry. I-I was just-"

Raven cut him off after rubbing her eyes and sniffling, "You can't imagine how much I was worried about you back then. And you can't imagine how much I blamed myself for it since then…" her voice trailed.

Beast Boy was about to ask 'but you wished for my death' before realizing that it was a terrible-killing-absolute mistake. He sighed, looking over her, asking from almost nowhere, "Need a hug?"

Raven froze. She didn't know how to answer that. And, why was it so sudden? No doubt she needed it, for several moments in her life she'd need it, but no one ever actually asked. Rubbing her eye once more, she decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Mmhm" she nodded, avoiding eye contact.

Beast Boy got up carefully and she did as well. They both shared a comfortable embrace. Raven sniffled and cried on his shoulder, while Beast Boy -who was struggling to keep standing btw- stroke her hair, shushing her quietly. He would understand. He'd lost people he loved and knew how terrifying it was, and this was no difference. Seeing someone in a puddle of blood wouldn't be called easy or simple.

Raven's tears rolled down, wetting the changeling's bandages. After easing down a little bit, something felt off. She looked at him, seeing him closing his eyes. This wasn't the case, though. She examined him in front of her, almost picking it, but couldn-

Wait a minute! Was he standing on something? She looked down; NO, he wasn't! Then why was he so damn tall? He was also leaning on _her_ shoulder! Raven never realized that he had stretched from the time they met, not that she cared anyway, but it felt weird for her to be at the same height as his…

Beast Boy did his best to suppress his pained expression as much as he could. Not only did his leg barely held him, Raven was also leaning on his injured shoulder. He really wanted to comfort her, he really did, but he couldn't hold it any longer. His legs gave up, almost contacting with the floor until Raven caught him.

"Beast Boy, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah.. nngh… I-I just need to sit down…" he whispered, hissing quietly.

Raven cautiously supported him and placed him where he was. She got her seat as well, "Why didn't you just say that you can't stand?" she raised a curious brow.

"No apparent reason…" he said casually.

She rolled her eyes, pausing, before something else hit her, "So why and how did you get here if you can't even stand?"

Beast Boy eyed her, "Why- I really needed fresh air, and the med bay was kinda' scaring me. How- I was leaning on a wall the whole time. The stairs were the hardest, actually. I can't count how many times I fell on my way here."

Raven examined him, seeing that some of his bandages were indeed scrapped, but one with blood stains. His shoulder. "What about this? Why is it stained? I don't remember it that way." she tapped on his injury.

"OW!" he jerked off before hissing, putting a hand on his wound, "Careful, won't ya'?"

"Sorry." She simply replied, "Tell me about it."

"I'm not in the mood to…" his voice trailed.

Raven was about to push it until thinking better about it. It didn't seem easy for him, and she didn't want to force him into saying anything more that he'd already said. The questions that she had were already done anyways. If she wanted to ask about something, it wouldn't be as major as the last two, so no point in pushing him.

"It's your turn, by the way…" she hoped to ease the tension a bit.

Beast Boy took some time before letting out a breath, saying, "How did I survive, Raven?"

Raven's head snapped to look at him with wide eyes.

"Don't try to tell me that I could've survived with my blood loss and deadly injuries. I'm supposed to be dead now, right? So why didn't I?" his eyes locked hers seriously.

Raven fast recovered from her state by saying, "You died, Beast Boy, but somehow survived…"

"What?" he whispered in shock.

She sighed, "The power exterminator, or the Trio-X-14, is a deadly chemical that has been injected to you…"

"Yeah, I know that-"

"You know how many times?"

Beast Boy paused, "No"

"Nine times, then she poured down some on your skin…" she stated seriously.

Beast Boy's eyes widened at the number. _Nine_ times?

Raven continued, "The chemical must have destroyed you by now, and by that I mean kill you. But, since your DNA is different, it kind of reversed the whole effect…"

His mind tried to process what she was saying, but failed, "What do you mean?"

Sighing once more, she said, "Look, Beast Boy, Trio-X-14 has been tried on humans. Normal humans. Getting that amount you got, they die after a week or two. Your DNA, however, is non-human, and is more complicated. When you got injected, the chemical made you weak in your shape-shifting state, but when your color faded, your skin became normal and your DNA turned human, the effect took the wrong turn. And instead of killing you, making you survive."

Beast Boy stared, and Raven thought that he didn't get it.

"In other words, when you were green, it functioned normally; when you were blonde, it reversed the effect." She paused, "Your heart stopped for quite a while before your green faded, and when you DNA turned completely normal, you heart beat once more, reviving you."

Beast Boy gazed at the ocean with wide eyes, "W-woah… Wait a minute, I turned blond?"

Raven paused for a moment until she remembered, he didn't know, "Yeah, your green skin returned normal right after we entered the lab."

"Aw, man. I wanted to at least remember myself before being green…" his voice trailed, and Raven couldn't make out if he was joking or if he was being serious.

He continued talking to himself, "So that's what was Robin saying about my color…" he then turned to Raven, "So now that I'm green… what does that mean?"

"You can't use your powers and you're weaker than usual; but since the effect is starting to wear off, that means that it won't kill you. It just needs time to let your powers return."

"How much time, you say?"

"I think I heard Cyborg say a month…"

Beast Boy decided to stuff it in and not freak out like in the med bay, "Aw, dude…"

Raven side-glanced him to see a disappointed expression. She wanted to ease the tension, but didn't know how.

Beast Boy let out a breath, putting a hand on his side. Everything that's happened two weeks ago rang in his mind. Umeko, with her red eyes electrocuting him, then injuring him, then forcing him to watch an incident he never wanted to rewind. His eyes shut, fighting back some tears he didn't want to show. Even though Umeko had a reason to do all this, he still couldn't forgive her. He still couldn't feel bad for her. Cause after all, she tortured him out of all five for something he'd never done. And he's technically living with the aftermath now, his wounds, and if not wounds, then scars.

Gripping his side a little tighter, he mumbled, "This would scar up pretty bad…"

"What?"

Beast Boy's head snapped when he heard Raven's voice, remembering that she was there, and realizing that he'd expressed his statement loudly, '_Oh lord.._'

"What?" he asked in return.

"Were you saying something?" Raven asked quirking an eyebrow.

"What? Me? No!" he tried to say casually, only to make his companion grow more suspicious.

"What a terrible liar…" she said while crossing her arms and staring the ocean.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, offended.

"You really are…"

"No I'm not!"

"Even Starfire can pick it."

Beast Boy grunted, leaving the conversation hanging. At least she didn't push him and threaten him into reading his mi-

"So, what were you saying?" she asked.

Beast Boy held an annoyed breath, "C'mon, Raven! Can't ya' just let me have my secrets?"

"Sometimes letting out a secret is more relieving…"

"It's not for me." He spat rudely.

Upon his statement, Raven decided to let it go, "As you wish…"

After three seconds, he whispered, "Sorry…"

"It's fine. I don't mind you letting out an emotion on me, Beast Boy, in fact, I'm the one who can totally understand." She smiled warmly.

"I know you want to help. It's just that… sometimes it can't be said or expressed easily. You just don't know how to say it…"

"I understand."

There was a moment of silence between them, then Beast Boy began, "Will you tell Cyborg that I got off bed?"

"Of course not! He might kill you." she paused, gazing over him, "But I might if you keep that gloomy face of yours."

Beast Boy gulped nervously, forcing an obvious fake smile. "That's better." Raven said, chuckling.

Beast Boy gave a chuckle of his own, but suddenly, a heavy shiver went down his spine. '_Oh, great. I totally forgot that it's February!_' He was pretty caught up into the conversation that he didn't realize how chilly it was. But now that he thinks about it, it was freezing up here. He had no clothes on, just bandages and shorts. Putting a hand on his right upper arm, he rubbed it to try to warm himself up. His teeth shuddered a few times. He wished he could turn into a polar bear right then and there, but… sigh… his powers.

But then, he was caught off guard by the cloak that wrapped itself around him. Beast Boy looked over his forgotten companion to see her without her cloak, and resting it with her dark energy on him. Beast Boy immediately snapped, "I'm not accepting this."

"I didn't ask whether you accept it or not." She said, gazing on the ocean.

"No, Raven, I'm serious. I can't take this. What about you?"

"I'm not cold."

"Still, I'm not taking it." He tried to lift it off him.

"Take it off and I'm telling Cyborg…" she said casually.

"Are you kidding me? Who am I to let you catch a cold in order to get me warm?"

"I told you, I'm not-"

"I don't care! Either we share, or you take it. And tell Cyborg, I wouldn't mind a bit."

Raven stared at him, sensing that he was one hundred percent serious. She sighed, knowing how stubborn he is. He wouldn't let it go until she picks one of the two options. It was indeed sweet and a chivalrous offer, but she could think about that later.

"Alright, we share." She creeped closer to him, their shoulders impacting. Of course, the cloak isn't that big to hold on two so they needed to be close enough for it to fit. Raven's face reddened a little when Beast Boy wrapped her with her cloak as well. They both held the edge with their own hand. It was a bit uncomfortable, but comfortable too.

Beast Boy yawned. He was getting tired, and Raven wasn't any different. "What time is it, now?" he asked.

Raven picked her communicator tiredly, gasping silently, "Wow, we've been here for three hours. It's four thirty."

Beast Boy gasped as well, then yawned again.

"You're tired. Should I help you to the medical room?"

"Wha-?" he drowsily murmured, "N-No, no medical room. It's scary."

Raven was aware that he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment and was about to give up to sleep. But it would be a problem if he wasn't found in his bed. She decided to reason with him despite everything, "But you have to go there, Beast Boy. Cyborg would find out that you got off bed if you're missing…"

"No…" he repeated, "It's scary." He whimpered like a child.

'_I should hand it to him;_ _it does look like the lab._' She watched Beast Boy yawn again, and lean on her shoulder. "But, Cyborg…" she tried to point.

"D-Don't tell… him…" And with that he drowsed, lightly breathing with no snores. Raven looked over him, amused. He sold out faster than she'd expected, even after two weeks of sleep. '_I should consider the part where he's injured and is weaker than usual,_' She put a hand over her mouth, yawning.

Her head rested on his, getting comfortable. She pulled the cloak, which served as a blanket, closer for both of them. She wouldn't sleep here of course, or Cyborg would run off the whole tower trying to find them both, then when he does he takes a picture to tease them with it. She could imagine it right now.

After a moment of comfortableness, Raven decided to head to their rooms before she too could sell out. She was a little drowsy to use her powers, but she is no way picking him up in her state, afraid he may fall on the stairs. Murmuring quietly with a motion of her hand, she decided to grant his wish, "Azarath… Metrion… *yawn* Zinthoos…"

They both teleported to Beast Boy's -now clean- room with the same postures. He was still resting on her shoulder, the cloak still around both of them. Raven yawned once more before taking her cloak in hand, and picking Beast Boy, putting him on his lower bunk bed.

She could've sworn she heard him mumble 'Raven' when she took a step. Looking back over him, she took a moment. Raven then got closer, examining him, then sighing. It was that face… that innocent face she fell for. And yes, she wouldn't deny it any longer, she loved him. Even if she sometimes acts like a jerk towards him, she still loves everything about him.

She couldn't help it. Leaning closer and getting his hair out of the way, she kissed his forehead, a gesture of reassurance. She pulled the covers on him, and turned around.

Little did she know that a smile formed from behind her afterwards.

**T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T**

**22 Feb, 4:45Am:**

Raven was walking though the dark corridor, too tired to lift her head up. She decided to talk to her emotions, see what they think about that.

'_I feel much better now._' Raven thought proudly, '_Yeah, me too!_' Happy cheered. _'What the hell are you happy about, Happy?_' Rude snapped, '_Raven didn't even apologize yet!_'

Raven stopped dead track, wide eyed. She revised what happened the whole night, and it was true. That was followed by a smack in the forehead. What the hell was she supposed to do in the first place?!

'_M-Maybe h-he is happy with us now…_' Timid whispered, '_Yeah, right after breaking his heart, I agree._' Brave snorted, '_It is still his fault!_' Rage growled, '_Aren't we over that already?_' Knowledge stated, '_Yeah, he apologized. I don't know why, though._' Happy dumbly said, '_Technically, he blames himself for several reasons… one-_' Knowledge was about to list until Raven cut her,

'_You know what, guys? You're the worst to talk to! I'm out._' Raven immediately blocked herself after hearing Timid start to cry.

Raven sighed, getting inside her room, taking off her cloak. She rested on her bed, still thinking about the questions and the answers that were given. She was aware he didn't question about 'how he saved her' or 'how Umeko controlled him' and she was relieved about it. Talking about this would be a bit complicated, especially that it was related to the voice she kept hearing over and over. The one that led her to the lab underwater…

And who was calling her this whole time?

She may never know.

_**~Fin~**_

**There ya' go, fella's, the end of WWCT. Wasn't that chapter fun? The sequel may or may not be published soon. I'm working on something else these days and I'm kinda' stuck. And with the 'Back To School' logo hitting my face I may say that it would take a long while.**

**If you wonder why Beast Boy's talking worse than the last chapter -which many of you wouldn't pay attention to but still- Remember that he was exposed to a drug that made his body numb. He didn't really feel his throat back there. Now, when the drug's affect wore off, his state became way worse. So, there ya' go. I solved a mystery!**

* * *

**Replies:**

_**VoodooClown17**__**\- **_You're the most understanding and supporting reader and writer I've ever known. I'm glad to have someone who reads my story and enjoys it that much. Thanks a ton! :D.

_**The Re-reader- **_Hi, The Re-Reader, great to see that you're still sticking to my story and enjoying it! Thanks for boostin' me up!

_**Bon Bon- **_Oh my Goodness, Bon Bon. You immediately made me crack up even when I'm depressed. And yup, I did that on purpose, just didn't think that someone would pick it up XD. Thanks for giving me a good laugh!

_**VoodooClown17**__**\- **_Already replied :). Thanks for understanding!


	13. Secret Meetings (Part II)

Cy: THAT'S IT?

Jana: Yup.

Rob: That's the ending?

Jana: Mmhm.

Star: No such thing that is called 'a sequel'?

Jana: Maybe.

Rae: Well, this is a very bad way to end something.

Jana: I know.

BB: Sooooo, what's the point of our meeting, anyway?

Jana: Don't know. I just feel like hangin' out with ya' every five chapters.

Cy: Whaaaa?

Rae: You're still going to do that if there's a sequel?

Jana: Yup.

…

BB: Okay… do you want our opinions or anything?

Jana: I don't see why not.

*Team looking at each other*

Rob: Is something wrong with you?

Star: I believe there are some changes that have occurred from our last confronting, yes?

Jana: What do you mean? I'm perfect.

Cy: It's just that you seem uhh…

BB: Pale?

Star: Depressed?

Rob: Don't give a damn about anything?

Jana: Yeah, you can say that. Maybe because I got a little bit older.

Rae: What do you mean? It's been eight months. Are you fifteen now?

Jana: No, still fourteen, a few months older.

Rae: *sighing* whatever.

BB: So, if there's a sequel, what're ya' gonna name it?

Jana: Not tellin'.

Cy: C'MON!

…

Jana: Now, tell me somethin', what are the things that you wished to be in the story? I can include it in the sequel, if there's one.

BB: Hmmm… What about some romance? I didn't see that in the story.

Jana: I know, and I'm changing When-wishes-come-true's categories. No romance in it, anyways.

Rob: So, the sequel includes romance?

Jana: Mmhm. Now, say, my writin's better now, right?

BB: Yeah, I can't lie about that.

Star: I see that it is always perfect.

Rob: It's better.

Cy: Yeah.

*All eying Raven*

Rae: *sighing* I can't deny it either.

Unknown voice from behind: Yeah, I can see that too.

*Titans turn their heads*

Titans: **UMEKO?!**

Umeko: Well isn't it a surprise?

Rae: What are you doing here?

Umeko: Chillin'…

Cy: WHAT? No one invited you to be here. How did you even come in?

Umeko: No one invited me? What does that mean? *turning to Jana*

*All eyes on Jana*

Rob: You called her?

Rae: She's not even a part of the show!

Umeko: Well, my father isn't a part of the show either, and you consider him canon!

*Glares on Jana*

Jana: Guys, don't blame me. Umeko is a major part in this story and deserves to give her opinions as well.

Cy: Oh for the love of…

BB: *chuckling nervously* Well, hehe, no offence, but you look scarier than I imagined.

Umeko: *rolling her eyes* Shillax, dude. I'm not evil, I'm just created that way.

BB: Hehe… well, can you sit, like, far far away from me?

Umeko: Whatever. *Takes a seat next to Robin*

Cy: Wait a minute… I thought she's not comin' back in the story… is she?

Jana: I'm thinkin' about that.

Titans: **WHAT?!**

Cy: SHE'S COMIN' BACK?

Umeko: And what's the big deal about it?

Titans: Seriously?!

Jana: I said I'm thinking about that. I'm not confirming it.

Rae: Well, miss, when someone says 'I'm thinking about something' means that they're gonna do it.

BB: Oh, please don't.

Umeko: *Getting close to B* Why? Because I might suck your sixteen year old blood and let you die horribly?

BB: *runs out of the room* WAAAAAAH!

Rae: HEY, WAIT UP, BEAST BOY! *runs after him before glaring at Jana*

Cy: And I'm outa' here!

Robin and Star: We are excusing too.

…

Umeko: Sheesh… they're mad…

Jana: *Takes off her mask, revealing another person*

Umeko: Ya' got rid of her?

Unknown: Yeah, I threw her in a dungeon after quarrelling with her. She was annoying

Umeko: Well, I can't argue with ya' about that.

Unknown: So what do you say? I'm in charge of the story now.

Umeko: What about makin' a great twist that no one would expect?

Unknown: *laughing* I may add that!

Both: MWHAHAHAHAHAH!

**In another room…**

Jana: *BANG, BANG* HELP ME!

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
